Candy, La Novia del Mar
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Candy debe huir por su vida,por esos salta del yate y llega a orillas de una isla mágica de Escocia.Los habitantes creen en la leyenda donde la Novia del jefe del clan ,viene del mar. Alto, rico y atractivo William Albert Andley tenía que tomar una decisión.¿será su esposa?
1. Argumento

**Es el escritor Alex Ryder en "Shores , sea and Love ", cuya obra ha inspirado esta historia: __****Candy , la novia del mar , ** sin embargo la trama ha sido desarrollada de manera diferente con ideas que _** son propias de mi imaginación .**_

_****__********__DISCLAIMER:_ Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Higarashi. 

* * *

**_Argumento:_**

_**Candy no podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte. Cuando estaba segura de que iba a morir a merced de las olas, fue arrojada a la costa de una remota isla escocesa.**_

_**Una vez allí, sólo deseaba volver a casa. Lo que, desde luego, la joven no había tenido en cuenta era la famosa leyenda de la isla, que afirmaba que la novia del jefe del clan debía llegar del mar. Los habitantes del lugar habían decidido que ella era esa persona; y el alto, rico y atractivo William Albert Andley of Suilvach estaba de acuerdo con sus planes. Parecía haber tomado una decisión; Candy se convertiría en su esposa, tanto si quería como si no.**_

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	2. La leyenda

**Capítulo 1**

Candy murmuró una maldición, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, enfadada. Había ocurrido de nuevo, aunque no lo creyera posible. Había pensado que el destino le concedería un respiro en lugar de arrojarla al lodo; que, por una vez, dejaría que siguiera viviendo en paz. No comprendía qué tenía contra ella. Era amable con los animales y siempre cedía el asiento del autobús a los ancianos y a las personas que llevaban niños en brazos. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que la había tomado con ella. Y esta vez no se trataba de un simple y pequeño problema al que supiera enfrentarse. Esta vez era algo serio, tan serio como para que la cubriera un sudor frío. Alguien le había puesto una pistola en las costillas, la había encerrado en su camarote y había cerrado la puerta, con la promesa de regresar más tarde.

Se estremeció asustada y respiró profundamente. De una cosa estaba segura: el pánico no le serviría de nada. Si quería salir bien de todo aquello tendría que actuar con sangre fría.

El camarote era pequeño, y estaba demasiado lleno de cosas como para caminar de un lado a otro, de modo que se sentó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con enfado. Aquel trabajo le había dado mala espina desde el principio, y sabía que había cometido un error al no confiar en su instinto. Había algo extraño en el señor Smith y en su socio, por no mencionar a sus supuestas esposas, pero en aquel momento estaba tan desesperada que hizo caso omiso de las sospechas ante la posibilidad de poder regresar a Inglaterra. En cualquier caso, sus opciones eran bastante limitadas. No en vano, se encontraba en un país extranjero, sin dinero, sin pasaporte y sin un mal sitio donde poder dormir.

Candy les había advertido que no era una cocinera extraordinaria, pero el señor Smith aseguró que se contentarían con comidas normales y corrientes, siempre y cuando supiera preparar huevos revueltos, freír salchichas y preparar algún asado de manera ocasional.

Con profunda amargura, tuvo que reconocer que la habían engañado. No querían una cocinera. La habían contratado para usarla como coartada en caso de que su plan no funcionara; y ahora que había descubierto lo que pretendían hacer, querían asegurarse de que no podría avisar a la policía. Pensó que, probablemente, la arrojarían por la borda en cuanto se hubieran alejado lo suficiente de la costa.

Desde su punto de vista, las cosas no podían haber resultado más sencillas. Había desempeñado su trabajo. Nadie sabía que se encontraba en aquella embarcación, y si desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, nadie podría asociar el incidente con sus captores. De todas formas, dudaba que alguien investigara su desaparición. Nadie la echaría de menos.

No tenía elección, O permanecía allí gimiendo, esperando con terror el regreso del señor Smith, o intentaba escapar. Decidida, se puso en pie, se apoyó en el camastro y miró por el ojo de buey. Casi había oscurecido, pero podía observar la silueta de la costa a unos cuatrocientos metros de distancia. No sabía dónde se encontraban sus secuestradores. Habían salido de Portugal cinco días atrás, de manera que supuso que debían encontrarse en Inglaterra.

El ojo de buey no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco lo era ella. Tendría que contorsionarse un poco para pasar por él, pero podía hacerlo. El camarote se encontraba en la popa; podría huir sin que nadie lo notara, a menos que hubiera alguien de guardia en el puente. El mar estaba en calma y era una buena nadadora.

Pero no venía ningún signo de vida en tierra, ni siquiera una luz encendida en alguna casa. Debía ponerse en contacto con las autoridades, pero no podría hacerlo si se trataba de una isla desierta. En tal caso, moriría de hambre o sería víctima de las inclemencias del tiempo.

De repente parpadeó, se frotó los ojos y miró hacia la costa. Una luz acababa de encenderse, una luz blanca y pálida que vacilaba, como si procediera de un cirio. Por desgracia se apagó enseguida, pero al menos ahora tenía esperanzas. No era una isla desierta.

Decidió que debía actuar con rapidez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Abrió el ojo de buey y sacó los brazos y la cabeza por la abertura. En cuanto logró pasar los hombros, giró sobre sí misma, se agarró a la cubierta e intentó sacar el resto del cuerpo. Durante unos segundos, tuvo la impresión de que iba a quedarse atascada a la altura de la cadera. Su piel sufrió los efectos de los bordes cortantes, pero después de varios intentos consiguió liberarse, como si de un corcho de botella se tratara.

Dos metros más abajo pudo ver las oscuras aguas y la franja de espuma que producía la embarcación al avanzar. Aún continuaba aferrada a cubierta y con los pies apoyados en el ojo de buey. Era consciente de que su mayor problema, en aquel instante, eran los motores. Tenía que saltar con suficiente fuerza como para que no le alcanzaran las hélices. Se alzó unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para poder atisbar la cubierta y comprobar que nadie la había visto. Después, respiró profundamente y saltó hacia atrás impulsándose con las piernas.

La terrible frialdad de las aguas hizo que expulsara el aire de los pulmones. Desesperada, salió a la superficie tosiendo e intentando respirar. El agua estaba helada. Aquello no parecía Inglaterra, sino más bien Islandia.

Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar. En aquel instante una gran ola la elevó y pudo ver las luces del barco, que desaparecían en la noche.

No sintió alegría por haber conseguido escapar. Sabía que la temperatura del mar amenazaba su supervivencia, y empezó a nadar hacia la costa con desesperación. No sentía los dedos de manos y pies, y sabía que el proceso continuaría hasta que la ausencia de sensaciones se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Entonces se dejaría llevar y moriría. Sería el fin.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a la costa hasta que pudo oír el sonido que hacían las olas al chocar contra las rocas. Sus fuerzas estaban cediendo y apenas podía nadar. Estaba a merced de los elementos. Cerró los ojos, rezó y se puso a sollozar.

La marea la empujó hacia la costa lentamente, hasta que una ola enorme lanzó su cuerpo contra una roca de granito. La espuma la rodeó. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y acto seguido perdió la consciencia.

El sueño llegó más tarde. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando en una nube cálida y suave, y que una mujer decía en la distancia:

—Te dije que vendría, ¿no es cierto? Que llegaría por el mar, como las otras. La leyenda ha demostrado ser cierta.

—¿Dices que la encontró el viejo Stevens? —preguntó un hombre de voz profunda.

Por su tono de voz supo que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a exigir respeto.

—Sí. La encontró en las rocas, pasado el cabo.

—Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido?

—¿Tiene alguna importancia?

—Por supuesto que sí, mujer. No sé si la leyenda será cierta o no. Pero necesitaré alguna prueba más contundente. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos… ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

—Sufre una conmoción. No puede ver ni oír nada. Sólo necesita descansar. Por la mañana se encontrará perfectamente, al margen de un intenso dolor de cabeza.

El hombre no parecía estar muy convencido.

—¿Estás segura de que no tiene más heridas? ¿Ningún hueso roto?

—Ninguno. Pero míralo tú mismo.

Candy se dijo que, afortunadamente, sólo era un sueño. El hombre apartó la manta y observó su cuerpo desnudo en la cama. Entonces vio su rostro, del que sólo pudo adivinar los ojos azules, intensos, y el cabello dorado y ondeado. Comenzó a explorarla. En aquel instante, supo que debía haberse quejado, que debía haber impedido que aquellos dedos dulces como la miel la tocaran. Pero ni siquiera pudo soltar un murmullo. Además, su contacto resultaba muy agradable.

Al final el hombre se incorporó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es joven —comentó—. No creo que tenga más de dieciocho o diecinueve años.

—Joven y muy bonita, Albert. Fíjate en su cabello rubio dorado ceniza, y en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Es como una ninfa marina. Creo que será una novia preciosa.

—Sí —gruñó—. Pero tengo que saber más cosas sobre ella.

—Es perfecta, te lo aseguro. De lo contrario no la habrían enviado.

—Tal vez tengas razón y tal vez no. Tendremos que esperar hasta que se despierte. Entonces, sabremos la verdad.

Candy intentó sonreír al hombre y decirle que era de Londres, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Lentamente fue hundiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que los rostros y las voces desaparecieron.

Cuando despertó, parpadeó ante la intensa luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Durante unos segundos permaneció tumbada, observando la extraña habitación y preguntándose dónde se encontraba. Entonces recordó su aventura en el mar. Recordó el ojo de buey, las aguas heladas y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje suficiente como para hacer algo así. Pero el destino, había querido que se salvara y que la llevaran a aquel lugar.

Intentó sentarse, pero la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó el chichón que tenía en la sien.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a su alrededor una vez más. La decoración del dormitorio era sencilla. Sólo había una cama, una silla y una cómoda. Las paredes desnudas y el techo eran de color blanco. Un enorme jarrón con flores silvestres, colocado en el alféizar, confería el único de color al lugar. El suelo era de madera, oscurecido por el paso de los años, y había una gran alfombra de lana junto al lecho. No pudo distinguir su ropa en ninguna parte, y no tenía intención de levantarse desnuda para buscarla.

En aquel instante oyó un sonido al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Un segundo después la puerta se abrió y una mujer se asomó por la abertura.

—Vaya, vaya. Por fin has despertado —dijo, mientras entraba—. Y tienes buen aspecto.

Se trataba de una mujer corpulenta, de edad avanzada, pelo canoso y ojos marrones muy expresivos. Su amplio cuerpo estaba cubierto por un jersey y una falda escocesa bajo la que llevaba unas medias anchas. Tenía un aspecto muy maternal.

Candy sonrió con incertidumbre, desde la cama.

—Hola. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

—Espera a que prepare un té. Te sentirás mucho mejor después.

La mujer se marchó y Candy observó la puerta, pensativa. Aquella voz le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces recordó el sueño, o lo que ella creía que había sido un sueño. También había un hombre alto, pero no recordaba más detalles.

Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente la amenaza del señor Smith. Ya habrían descubierto que se había escapado, pero no podía saber si la darían por muerta en el océano o si empezarían a buscarla. Tal vez no quisieran correr el riesgo de permitir que escapara con vida. Tal vez en aquellos mismos instantes estuvieran intentando descubrir si había conseguido alcanzar la costa.

En primer lugar, debía notificar lo sucedido a las autoridades, y dejar que fuera la policía quien se las viera con el señor Smith y con sus amigos. Impaciente, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. La casa estaba en un alto, pero no se veía nada salvo kilómetros y kilómetros de campo desolado que se fundía con el horizonte. Era la tierra más extraña que había visto nunca. Se preguntó por el lugar donde se encontraba. El acento de la mujer que había entrado era del norte, pero no parecía irlandesa, sino más bien escocesa. Posiblemente, estaba en la costa este de Escocia.

Pensativa, volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Había ido a parar a algún sitio en mitad de los páramos escoceses y no tenía ni un penique en el bolsillo ni un triste par de zapatos. Pero al menos estaba viva.

La mujer regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con una taza de té caliente y azucarado.

—Ahora quédate en la cama y tómatelo. Te he traído un viejo vestido y un par de zapatillas. Te lo puedes poner mientras se seca tu ropa. Cuando hayas terminado con el té, podrás tomar un baño caliente. Tienes que tener buen aspecto para cuando llegue el jefe.

—¿El jefe? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida—. ¿Jefe de qué?

—El jefe del clan, por supuesto. El joven William Albert Andley of Suilvach, caballero de los ciervos y de las águilas, por utilizar su verdadero título. Por cierto, he observado que has perdido tus zapatos. Llamaré a la tienda del puerto y pediré que envíen un par. ¿Cuál es tu número?

—El treinta y seis. Muchas gracias por todo, señora…

La mujer rió.

—Me llamo Ponny, y soy señorita, no señora. ¿Es que no reconoces a una vieja criada cuando la ves?

—Bueno, has sido muy amable conmigo, Ponny. Yo me llamo Candy.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó, sorprendida por enésima vez.

—Por supuesto. Me dijeron cómo te llamabas. Y te describieron perfectamente.

Candy sintió miedo.

—¿Te lo dijeron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí? ¿Tal vez un hombre extraño llamado Smith?

Ponny frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie con ese nombre por los alrededores. Y desde luego, nadie extraño —sonrió con benevolencia—. No te inquietes haciéndote preguntas. Estás a salvo aquí. No debes preocuparte por nada.

Candy no era de la misma opinión.

—¿Hay alguna comisaría de policía por aquí? —preguntó esperanzada.

La sonrisa de Ponny perdió su calidez durante un segundo, pero no tardó en recuperarla.

—La más cercana se encuentra en Oban, a cuatro horas de navegación en barco. Aquí no necesitamos a la policía. Siempre nos las hemos arreglado sin ellos. Lo que suceda es asunto nuestro y de nadie más.

Candy se desanimó. Estaba más lejos de la civilización de lo que pensaba.

—Has mencionado un puerto. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Ponte el vestido y te lo enseñaré.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la puerta de la casa. Desde el umbral podía contemplar todo el pequeño y bello pueblo pesquero. Situado en una bahía, los edificios eran de color blanco y parecían estar muy bien cuidados. Había unos cuantos barcos viejos en el puerto, amarrados, pero ningún yate.

Respiró aliviada. Al menos aún no estaba en peligro.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ponny—. Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Candy no estaba de humor para apreciar el paisaje, pero a pesar de todo contestó lo correcto.

—Es encantador. Muy pintoresco. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Port Suilvach.

Entonces señaló hacia una enorme e imponente mansión de granito que estaba escondida entre un bosque de pinos, y dijo:

—Esa es la casa del jefe. Desde ahora te alojarás ahí. En realidad, esperaba que llegaras antes —añadió—, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Candy la miró con extrañeza. Sospechó que algo raro estaba pasando, pero luego pensó que tal vez lo único extraño fuera Ponny. Era encantadora, aunque algo excéntrica.

Entraron de nuevo en la casa, de modo que tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Resultaba bastante agradable, pero tuvo la impresión de encontrarse en el túnel del tiempo. Un fuego ardía en una chimenea de piedra negra, que servía para dar calor y para cocinar. Había un enorme mueble victoriano lleno de fotografías con marcos de plata, que ocupaba uno de los lados de la habitación, y un centenario reloj de pared en la esquina.

—¿Te parecen bien unos huevos con bacon? —preguntó Ponny.

Candy asintió, a pesar de sentirse extraña con aquellas zapatillas demasiado grandes y aquel vestido. Estaba hambrienta, como si no hubiera comido en una semana.

—El apetito es buena señal. Bueno, el cuarto de baño está en esa puerta. Cuando hayas terminado de bañarte ya habré preparado tu desayuno.

La bañera era de metal, casi una pieza de museo, y en cuanto se metió en el agua caliente se olvidó de todo. Por otra parte, debía sentido agradecida. La estaban tratando con una hospitalidad exquisita a pesar de ser una completa desconocida.

Más relajada, empezó a pensar en lo que debía hacer. Hasta consideró la posibilidad de olvidarse del asunto del señor Smith, convencida de que la ley lo detendría más tarde o temprano. No quería saber nada. Si volvía a involucrarse tendría que ir a juicio y contestar montones de preguntas. En cuanto regresara a Londres volvería a ser una persona más entre millones de personas, e iniciaría una nueva vida.

Media hora más tarde se sentaba a la mesa y apartaba el plato vacío. Se había puesto su ropa, lavada y planchada, y se sentía mucho mejor.

—Estaba delicioso, Ponny. Nunca había tomado un desayuno igual.

Ponny rió.

—Por la forma que has tenido de comértelo, te creo.

Entonces sacó un paquete con tabaco, lió un cigarrillo con manos expertas, y lo encendió.

—Supongo que la gente de Londres no se toma la molestia de preparar su propio pan —continuó—. Los huevos proceden de las gallinas que tengo en la parte trasera de la casa, y la mantequilla es fresca, hecha en el pueblo. Ah, y por si fuera poco, el agua de esta zona es magnífica, sin cloro, ni nada por el estilo. Creo que encontraras muy diferente el modo de vida de Port Suilvach.

Candy estuvo a punto de decir que no tenía intención de quedarse demasiado tiempo, pero en aquel instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. De inmediato se preguntó si se trataría de Smith o de alguien de su grupo que estuviera buscándola.

Ponny la miró de forma extraña y sonrió.

—Entra, Jimmy.

Un chico de ocho años entró en la habitación. Era pelirrojo y estaba lleno de pecas. En cuanto le vio le dio una caja de zapatos y empezó a decir algo en gaélico.

—Compórtate, Jimmy —dijo Ponny—. Candy aún no sabe hablar gaélico. Tendrás que hablar con ella en inglés.

El chico se ruborizó y sonrió antes de hablar.

—Pruébeselos. Si no le están bien los devolveré y los cambiaré. ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?

Eran unas zapatillas de muy buena calidad. Candy se las probó y sonrió al niño.

—Me, están perfectamente, Jimmy. Muchas gracias. No necesito nada más por el momento.

En cuanto desapareció, se sirvió dos tazas más de la enorme tetera.

—Cuando termine te ayudaré a limpiar —se ofreció—. Después iré al pueblo. ¿Crees que podría encontrar algún trabajo durante unos cuantos días?

Ponny la miró con absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Candy —. Porque no tengo dinero, por eso. Tengo que ganar algo para compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y para regresar a casa. Aunque podría volver haciendo autoestop.

—Oh, pobrecita —dijo la mujer—. No me había dado cuenta. Aún no sabes por qué te han traído. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Seguramente no has comprendido ni la mitad de las cosas que he dicho.

—Bueno, yo… Lo siento, Ponny, pero a riesgo de parecer grosera la verdad es que sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando. Nadie me ha traído. Fue un… accidente.

—Puede que te parezca un accidente, pero lo planearon ellos —insistió—. Me lo dijeron. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber tu nombre, o que procedías de Londres?

Notó que Ponny empezaba a inquietarse, de modo que intentó hablar con calma y razonablemente.

—Cualquiera sabría que mi acento es de Londres. En cuanto a mi nombre, es posible que lo dijera mientras estaba dormida. Yo diría que es una explicación bastante verosímil.

Ponny negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Debes creerme,Candy . Los guardianes te trajeron. Tu destino está aquí.

Candy pensó que definitivamente había algo extraño en Ponny. Todo aquello de los guardianes y del destino sólo le parecían invenciones. Tal vez tuviera alguna enfermedad mental, producida por haber vivido sola demasiado tiempo.

Ponny suspiró.

—Oh, querida. Supongo que será mejor que sepas cuanto antes la verdad.

Candy sonrió con cautela. Si padecía alguna dolencia mental seria mejor no llevarle la contraria.

—Sabía que ibas a venir desde hace dos meses. Los guardianes me dijeron que te esperaban. Me aseguraron que la vieja tradición te traería.

—¿Y qué tradición es ésa? —preguntó con fingido interés.

—Una que dice que la novia del jefe del clan siempre viene por mar —contestó, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo—. Y no puedes negar que has venido del mar, ¿no es cierto?

Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿me estás diciendo que me han traído para que me case con…?

—Con el joven William Albert Andley of Suilvach —contestó con solemnidad—. En poco tiempo te convertirás en su esposa, y primera dama del clan.

—Bueno, eso estaría bien —declaró Candy , siguiéndole el juego—. Estoy segura de que sería un gran honor, pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu jefe querría casarse con una perfecta desconocida?

Ponny asintió.

—Se casará contigo encantado. Te han escogido los guardianes. Si rechazara su elección sería desastroso para el clan. Y no queremos que tal cosa suceda, ¿verdad?

—No, claro. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son esos guardianes de los que hablas? ¿Algún tipo de comité? Si están en el pueblo tal vez podría hablar con ellos. Así podríamos arreglar el asunto sin que exista ningún tipo de problemas.

Candy pensó que, cuando contara lo sucedido, se reirían de ella y pensarían que se lo había inventado.

Ponny rió de buena gana.

—Los guardianes no viven en el pueblo. Viven en el Nevay.

—¿Y dónde está ese lugar? ¿Está muy lejos?

—En absoluto. Puedes verlo desde la ventana del dormitorio.

—Antes miré por esa ventana y no pude ver nada. Sólo un largo páramo sin fin.

—Exacto. Eso es el Nevay. La tierra encantada. El lugar donde viven los guardianes.

La tierra encantada. Candy tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Respiró profundamente y preguntó:

—¿Quienes son los guardianes,Ponny? ¿Qué aspecto tienen? ¿Puedes describírmelos?

—¡Por Dios, niña! —rió de nuevo—. Nadie los ha visto nunca. Les gusta estar solos. Son tímidos, y por si fuera poco, no confían del todo en los mortales. Piensan que somos ignorantes y vulgares. Yo soy la única persona con la que hablan. Cuando tienen algo que decirme, me envían un mensaje. A veces es una luz encendida en mitad de la noche. Entonces salgo y me dirijo al Nevay para escuchar sus voces.

Candy se estremeció, asustada. Antes de poder evitarlo, abrió la boca y dijo:

—Yo también vi esa luz anoche. Una llama alta y grande. Por eso supe que había alguien aquí.

Ponny asintió.

—Ese es el Fuego Fatuo. El hecho de que lo hayas visto, demuestra que eres la escogida.

Candy la miró asombrada. Sus sospechas eran correctas. Aquella mujer mayor, de aspecto normal y encantador, estaba diciendo que los espíritus la habían llevado hasta allí para que se casara con el jefe del clan. Supuso que se trataría de algún rufián enorme y peludo. No podía creerlo.

Consiguió levantarse y sonrió.

—Siéntate y descansa un rato, Ponny. Yo fregaré los platos.

—Muy bien. Después te daré un cepillo para que puedas hacer algo con tu pelo. No podemos permitir que el jefe te vea con ese aspecto.

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia

Lizvet


	3. Interrogatorio

**Capítulo 2**

Ninguna de las dos mujeres oyó el sonido del Land Rover que había aparcado en el exterior. Candy acababa de peinarse, y estaba contemplando su cabello rubio platino cuando observó en el espejo que un hombre entraba en la casa. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se ruborizó. Supo con absoluta certeza que la noche, anterior no había estado soñando. Era el hombre que la había observado en la cama, el hombre que había examinado su cuerpo desnudo.

Con más de un metro ochenta de altura y anchos hombros, su presencia parecía llenar la habitación. La noche anterior no había observado sus rasgos con claridad. Su nariz era recta; sus pómulos, pronunciados; y su boca resultaba muy sensual. Poseía una figura esbelta y fuerte. Llevaba una camisa con las mangas subidas y un pantalón de color caqui metido en unas botas militares. Sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella, observándola como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, atravesando el fino material de su dignidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo escuchar su voz profunda.

—Soy William Albert Andley of Suilvach. Tengo entendido que eres la mujer con la que supuestamente debo casarme.

Candy había tenido la esperanza de que cuando llegara se limitara a llevarla al pueblo, a pedirle disculpas por el extraño comportamiento de Ponny y a dejar que se marchara. Pero resultaba evidente que también estaba loco. Y no estaba dispuesta a permitir aquella situación.

Le había seguido el juego a Ponny agradecida por su hospitalidad, pero no se comportaría del mismo modo con él. Pensó en hacerle caso omiso, pero cambió de opinión. Había algo peligroso y duro en aquel hombre. No era alguien al que conviniera pasar por alto.

—¿Ha comido ya nuestra pequeña bruja del mar? —preguntó él, impaciente por recibir una respuesta.

Ponny asintió con alegría.

—Sí. Y tiene buen apetito.

—¿Tiene también un nombre?

—Se llama Candy, tal y como dije. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, Ponny, tal y como dijiste. Desde luego, es muy atractiva. ¿Estás segura de que es la elegida?

Albert la observó de los pies a la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando decidir si comprar o no un coche de segunda mano.

Ponny estaba ocupada liándose otro cigarrillo. Lamió el papel para pegarlo y asintió.

—No hay duda. Acaba de confesarme que el Fuego Fatuo la trajo aquí.

Candy gimió, desesperada. Espíritus y fuegos fatuos. Aquello parecía una escena salida de La zona muerta. Al parecer, todos estaban locos. Se preguntó con cierta ironía qué sucedería en aquel pueblo cuando hubiera luna llena. Tal vez se pintaran de azul y aullaran.

Albert intentó tocar su rostro, pero ella se apartó.

—No te muevas, maldita sea. Quiero ver cómo está la herida que tienes en la sien.

Candy estaba tan enfadada que no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

—Las heridas que tenga no son de tu incumbencia. No me toques. No quiero que me traten como si fuera una diversión circense.

Un silencio tenso dominó la habitación hasta que intervino Ponny para calmar los ánimos.

—La pobrecilla aún está algo confusa, Albert. Necesita tiempo para comprenderlo.

—Cierto. Y también tendrá que aprender modales. Cuando hago una pregunta espero cierta cortesía en la respuesta. Tal vez deberías ir al Nevay para decir a tus amigos que no tengo intención de atarme a una mujer que no conozco, y que parece tan fría como el mar del que surgió.

La amenaza alarmó a Ponny, que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Es encantadora, Albert. Dale tiempo. Todo esto debe resultarle muy extraño.

El jefe del clan no pareció considerar aquella apelación desesperada a su paciencia.

—Tengo la impresión de que nuestra pequeña señorita de ojos verdes piensa que somos un par de locos —observó, sin dejar de mirar a Candy—. Me gustaría saber cómo llegaste anoche a mis tierras.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se lo preguntara a los espíritus, pero lo pensó mejor. Aquel hombre era capaz de lanzarse a su cuello.

—Estaba en un barco. Me caí y nadé hacia la costa.

—¿Te caíste? Eres bastante patosa. ¿Qué clase de barco era?

—Un yate.

—¿Cuántas personas iban a bordo?

—Cinco —suspiró—. Incluyéndome a mí.

—¿Y nadie vio cómo caías?

—No —contestó, evitando su mirada—. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie en cubierta.

—Bueno, supongo que ya habrán descubierto tu desaparición, y habrán avisado a las autoridades.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Albert la observó con detenimiento durante unos segundos, antes de caminar hacia la puerta y hacer un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Muy bien, vámonos.

Sus fríos y duros modales aumentaron el enfado de Candy, pero no se quejó, aunque le habría gustado mandarlo al infierno. La situación era demasiado peligrosa. Si se negaba a acompañarlo probablemente se limitaría a levantarla y a ponérsela al hombro como si de un fardo se tratara. No tenía más opción que aceptar su tiranía hasta que encontrara una forma de regresar a la civilización.

—¡Albert! Espera.

Albert se volvió.

—¿Qué quieres, Ponny?

La anciana mujer parecía preocupada.

—Sé bueno con ella. Prométeme que la cuidarás, al menos hasta que llegue el día del Grand Ceilidh.

—Conoces de sobra los planes que tengo para ese día —suspiró él.

—Sí, pero los planes se pueden cambiar. Mis amigos no quieren a Elisa. Por eso enviaron a Candy. Se amable con ella, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti, Ponny —comentó, observándola con cariño—. Me aseguraré de que no sufra ningún mal. Se quedará conmigo hasta entonces, y ya veremos lo que sucede.

Ponny sonrió aliviada. Candy consideró la posibilidad de intentar escapar. Deseaba regresar a la realidad.

El todoterreno avanzó por el bacheado camino que bordeaba la costa y se dirigió hacia el sur a toda velocidad. Candy se agarró con fuerza al asiento, deseando que aquel loco condujera más despacio.

—¿Cómo se llama el barco en el que estabas? —preguntó, aparentemente decidido a continuar con el interrogatorio.

—Caprice —contestó.

—¿A dónde se dirigía?

Candy lo miró irritada. Levantó la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del motor.

—No lo sé. Y no puedo mantener una conversación mientras me trates de ese modo.

Albert la miró, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cuanto volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, Candy le sacó la lengua. Cinco minutos más tarde frenó, apagó el motor y salió del vehículo.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, mirando por el parabrisas. Albert dio la vuelta al coche y abrió su portezuela.

—Sal.

Para su sorpresa, la ayudó a salir del automóvil. Candy miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, preguntándose qué tendría pensado. A su derecha se extendían los extraños páramos, donde siempre soplaba el viento; y a su izquierda, un acantilado que daba al mar.

—¿Por qué te has detenido aquí? —preguntó Candy con aprensión.

—Porque ahí fue donde te encontraron anoche —contestó, señalando un punto entre las rocas negras—. Estabas helada e inconsciente. Tuviste mucha suerte, jovencita. Por fortuna, el viejo Stevens pasó con su tractor. Si no hubiera mirado hacia el mar, no te habría visto, y en tal caso habrías muerto de frío.

Candy miró hacia abajo.

—Tienes razón. Me gustaría darle las gracias cuando lo vea.

—Lo verás —le aseguró con ironía—. Pero mientras tanto, puedes contestar a unas cuantas preguntas.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero contestar más preguntas. No veo qué derecho tienes a someterme a…

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Ahora no estás en Londres, sino en mis tierras —le recordó—. Técnicamente hablando acabas de invadir mis propiedades y puedo actuar en consecuencia. De modo que mientras estés aquí contestarás a cualquier pregunta que te haga. ¿Entendido?

Candy vaciló. Era como un lobo dispuesto a atacar. Debía tranquilizarlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? Algo parecido a una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Albert.

—Mucho mejor. Podríamos empezar por, tu nombre.

—Candice White.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve.

—¿Tienes padres? ¿Dónde viven?

Candy estornudó. En aquel momento, supo que iba a pillarse un catarro.

—No tengo padres. No llegué a conocerlos. Crecí en un orfanato. Por lo que he podido averiguar, murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía un año de edad.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No es necesario que lo sientas. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Tienes amigos íntimos?

Se levantó un poco de viento. Un frente de nubes oscuras avanzaba desde el mar.

—Sólo conocidos.

—¿Y novios?

—No.

—Mmmm… ¿Cómo es posible que una atractiva joven como tú no tenga novio? —preguntó, mirándola con escepticismo—. Es difícil de creer.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tuve uno, pero nuestra relación terminó. Discutimos, lo insulté y me marché.

Albert arqueó las cejas, divertido.

—Suena interesante. Cuéntame qué pasó.

Candy lo miró y suspiró.

—¿Son necesarias tantas preguntas? Trabajábamos para la misma empresa. Tuve una idea para procesar mejor el papeleo y se lo conté. El muy canalla me quitó la idea y consiguió que lo ascendieran. Ni que decir tiene que dejé bien claro lo que pensaba de él antes de marcharme.

—Un poco estúpido por tu parte —comentó él, moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Debiste haberte quedado para esperar tu oportunidad.

Candy estaba de acuerdo con Albert, pero obviamente no lo aceptó. Además, no poseía su sangre fría.

—¿Te acostaste con él o aún eres virgen?

La pregunta bastó para que se ruborizase.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —gruñó—. Y será mejor que me des una respuesta o te aseguro que la encontraré yo mismo aquí y ahora.

Candy lo miró enfadada, pero todo su coraje desapareció cuando vio que empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón. Se apartó y acertó a decir:

—No te atreverás…

Sin embargo, sabía que se equivocaba. Aquel cretino estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Era el amo y señor de aquellas tierras. Aunque gritara y alguien la oyese, nunca dirían nada.

—Sigo siendo virgen —contestó al fin—. Es la verdad, lo juro. Pero no te atrevas a tocarme.

Albert la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Será mejor que sea cierto. Porque si decido hacerte mi esposa y descubro en la noche de bodas que no eres virgen, te arrepentirás.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo. De hecho, si fueras el único hombre del mundo me alejaría de ti todo lo posible. Eres el individuo más detestable, arrogante y…

—No creo que tengas elección —la interrumpió con frialdad—. Tu destino está en mis manos. Tendrás que quedarte hasta que decida si eres merecedora de convertirte en la primera dama de este clan.

Candy puso los brazos en jarras, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró.

—¿Y qué puede evitar que me marche ahora mismo? Podría irme andando. Estoy segura de que encontraría una carretera importante y un modo de regresar al sur. ¿O es que esperas que tus espíritus vengan y me conviertan en rana o algo así?

Candy sonrió.

—Nada tan drástico. Tendrías que caminar sesenta y cinco kilómetros. Y te aseguro que por esta carretera no pasan más de dos o tres coches a la semana. Sólo hay otro modo de escapar de aquí. Por barco. Pero todos los barcos son míos, y daré la orden de que no te permitan subir a ninguno.

—¡No puedes hacer tal cosa! ¡No puedes hacerme prisionera contra mi voluntad! —exclamó, ultrajada.

Candy la miró con ojos burlones.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera, querida mía —dijo con suavidad—. ¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tus amigos del Caprice? No te preocupes, no creo que vayan a aparecer. De todas formas, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. De momento estoy interesado sólo por ti.

—Mira, estoy helada. ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día?

—Si es necesario, sí —contestó, mientras sacaba una manta del todoterreno—. Toma, póntela sobre los hombros.

Candy se preguntó si serviría de algo apelar a sus sentimientos, en el caso de que los tuviera.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¿no te parece? Si quieres una esposa, ¿por qué no te casas con una chica del lugar? Estoy segura de que muchas mujeres te encontrarán atractivo, aunque necesites un trasplante de personalidad. Pero tú y yo ni siquiera nos caemos bien. Y por favor, no me cuentes otra vez lo de los espíritus y los fuegos mágicos. No he nacido ayer.

Albert la miró con fría intensidad. Hasta tal punto que se estremeció a pesar de la manta.

—Ponny es la que cree en espíritus. Yo no. Yo creo en los hechos. Pero a pesar de todo el respeto, como todos los que vivimos aquí. De lo contrario, no le habría prometido que voy a cuidarte.

—Ya. Hasta que decidas si te casas conmigo —le recordó con ironía—. Mis sentimientos no importan nada, ¿verdad?

—La culpa de que te encuentres en esta situación es sólo tuya. Nadie te invitó. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser la niñera de una quinceañera con mal carácter. Tu presencia va a causarme muchos problemas.

—Pues lo siento. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, habría preferido ahogarme.

Albert hizo caso omiso de su sarcasmo.

—Resulta evidente que le caes bien a Ponny. No sé qué es lo que ve en ti, pero lo descubriré.

Candy lo retó de nuevo, indignada.

—Estoy segura de que habrá muchas mujeres que estarían locas por convertirse en tu esposa. ¿Por qué yo, entonces? Al menos deberías contestarme a esa pregunta.

—Aún eres una desconocida. Y lo único que puede encontrar un extraño en este lugar es comida, un techo y hospitalidad. Cosas que ya has conseguido.

Ella lo miró, exasperada, e intentó cambiar de estrategia.

—No sé nada sobre ti, ni sobre esta parte del país, ni sobre sus gentes. No encajo y, desde luego, no merezco ser la primera dama de nada. De pequeña pasé la vida cambiando de orfanatos. No tengo dinero, ni soy de clase alta. Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

—Sí, sospecho que tienes razón. Pero aquí soy yo el que decide, no tú. A partir de ahora tendrás que contestar mis preguntas, sin trucos ni mentiras. ¿De acuerdo?

—No tengo por costumbre mentir —espetó enfadada—. Y me niego a…

Su voz la interrumpió en seco, como una espada de frío acero.

—Al igual que tú, yo tampoco he nacido ayer. Ibas en un barco con sólo cinco pasajeros, así que descubrirían en seguida tu desaparición, ¿no te parece? Esta mañana me puse en contacto con los guardacostas para preguntarles si alguien había denunciado una pérdida. Pero no lo habían hecho. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Puede que aún no hayan podido ponerse en contacto…

Albert la agarró por el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo.

—No denunciaron tu desaparición porque no querían llamar la atención sobre ellos. Esa es la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

Candy se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Albert la aterraba.

—Mira, yo…

—Ahorra palabras. Dos horas después de que te encontraran, un yate llamado Caprice atracó en un muelle desierto, a veinticinco kilómetros de aquí. La policía estaba esperándolos, y tus amigos están ahora bajo custodia.

Se sintió aliviada al conocer el final del señor Smith y su banda, pero su alivio duró poco. De repente, comprendió que Albert la tomaba por uno de ellos.

—Creo que has sacado una conclusión equivocada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con escepticismo—. Tú misma dijiste que eras miembro de la tripulación. Si no te hubieras caído «accidentalmente», ahora estarías encerrada.

Al sentir la presión de su mano, vaciló.

—Suéltame el hombro, maldita sea. Estás haciéndome daño.

Albert la soltó.

—¡De acuerdo! Te he mentido. Pero sólo era la cocinera del barco. No sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y no me caí por la borda. Salté —suspiró—. Es una larga historia, y probablemente no la creerías.

—Tal vez sí, pero no sigas mintiendo. ¿Comprendido? Si no formabas parte de la banda, ¿qué hacías en esa embarcación?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Sólo era la cocinera.

—Si tú lo dices… Deberías inventar algo mejor.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste para ellos?

—Sólo unos cuantos días. Los conocí en Portugal. La habitación de mi hotel…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en Portugal?

Resultaba evidente que no pensaba darse por satisfecho hasta que no conociera todos los detalles sobre el asunto, de modo que comenzó de nuevo.

—Cuando me separé de mi novio, dejé el trabajo y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.

—Para curar tu corazón roto, supongo.

Candy hizo caso omiso de su comentario y continuó explicándose.

—Saqué todos mis ahorros del banco, cerré mi casa y tomé el primer avión. Pasé las dos primeras semanas nadando y paseando por la playa, jurándome que ningún otro hombre volvería a utilizarme —declaró, mirándolo con amargura—. Pero me equivoqué, como siempre.

Albert la observaba con expresión opaca.

—El día antes de regresar a Inglaterra, entraron a robar en mi habitación y robaron todo lo que tenía. Mi dinero, mi pasaporte, mi ropa…

Cuando entró en la habitación del hotel no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sólo había estado fuera diez minutos, y en aquel espacio de tiempo le habían robado todas sus pertenencias. Supuso que el ladrón habría entrado por el balcón, que estaba abierto.

Furiosa, corrió escaleras abajo hacia la recepción para denunciar lo sucedido. El director del establecimiento se mostró muy comprensivo, pero dejó bien claro que no podía presentar ninguna reclamación contra el hotel.

—Debería haber cerrado el balcón antes de salir —dijo—. Informaremos a las autoridades, pero temo que haya pocas esperanzas de que recobre lo perdido. Aunque estoy seguro de que dispondrá de un seguro para este tipo de contingencias.

Por desgracia, no estaba asegurada. Se alejó del mostrador de recepción, desesperada. Con el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo ni siquiera podría comer. Y no podía regresar a Inglaterra sin el billete de avión. Ni siquiera tenía amigos en Londres que pudieran enviarle dinero. Deprimida, salió del hotel y se quedó parada en la calle, sin saber qué hacer.

—No han sido de gran ayuda, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz—. Perdóneme, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación.

Candy se volvió y observó a un hombre de mediana edad que la había seguido. De manera instintiva, se puso en guardia. No parecía peligroso, pero tampoco se fiaba de él. Al menos, iba bien vestido. Tenía la apariencia de un típico aristócrata inglés de vacaciones, con chaqueta negra, pantalones de vestir, corbata con un pasador militar y una camisa blanca inmaculada. Un cuidado bigote y una sonrisa amigable iluminaban su cara.

—No, es cierto —comentó al fin—. Pero ha sido culpa mía.

—Es una lástima que le haya sucedido algo así en el extranjero —declaró, tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Roger Smith. Estoy aquí con mi esposa y con un par de amigos.

Candy estrechó su mano y sonrió con educación.

—Encantada. Yo soy Candy White.

—¿Ha perdido todo lo que tenía? —preguntó el hombre, con tristeza.

—Sí, y no sé cómo voy a regresar a casa. La habitación del hotel está pagada hasta esta noche, pero mañana tendré que dormir en la playa e intentar encontrar un trabajo en alguna parte.

—Necesitaría un permiso de trabajo. Y en cuanto a dormir en la playa, no se lo recomendaría. Hay demasiados individuos extraños por ahí —dijo, pensativo—. Escuche, señorita White… No sé si le parecerá bien, pero creo que puedo ayudarla. Aunque por supuesto, depende de usted.

La experiencia le decía que no debía confiar en ofrecimientos de extraños, sobre todo cuando no había pedido su ayuda. En general, nadie daba nada a cambio de nada.

Pero el hombre pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—En realidad, nos haría un favor a mi esposa y a mí. Tenemos que regresar en barco a Inglaterra, esta misma noche, pero nuestra cocinera ha decidido quedarse aquí. Al parecer, se ha enamorado de un portugués, y no quiere dejarlo. Así que el puesto es suyo si lo quiere.

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Es una oferta muy amable, señor Smith, y le estoy muy agradecida, pero temo que no sé mucho de cocina.

—Admiro su sinceridad, pero no debe preocuparse —rió Smith—. No esperamos maravillas a bordo del Caprice. Sólo una cocinera normal y corriente. Y estoy seguro de que será perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Una voz interior le decía que tuviera cuidado. Todo aquello era demasiado fácil, demasiado casual. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez estuviera pecando de desconfiada. La oferta del señor Smith parecía sincera. Si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad tendría un verdadero problema para regresar a Inglaterra.

—El viaje no durará mucho tiempo —continuó él, intentando persuadirla—. Y obviamente, nos encargaremos de que reciba un justo pago por su trabajo.

Candy sonrió al fin, convencida.

—Muy bien, señor Smith. ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

—Bueno, la llevaré ahora mismo al barco y se lo enseñaré.

Tomaron un taxi para ir al puerto. Después, avanzaron por el muelle hasta llegar a una embarcación de buen tamaño. No sabía nada de barcos, pero podía reconocer el lujo cuando lo veía. Bajo el puente, había una escalerilla que daba a los camarotes delanteros. El salón y el camarote principal se encontraban en la proa, y la cocina en la popa. Cuando bajaron, Smith abrió una puerta que se encontraba al extremo de la cocina.

—Este será su camarote. Es pequeño, pero creo que lo encontrará bastante cómodo.

—Es muy bonito —sonrió.

—Bueno… Mi esposa y mis amigos están de compras en este momento. Tengo que reunirme con ellos en el hotel, para comer. Pasaremos fuera la mayor parte del día. No creo que regresemos hasta esta noche —declaró, sacando un papel del bolsillo—. Aquí tiene una lista con las provisiones que necesitamos. Iba a recogerlo yo mismo, pero será su primer trabajo. Ahí tiene el nombre y la dirección del proveedor. Ya está todo pagado. Le daré dinero para que pueda llamar un taxi y podrá ir a buscarlo esta misma tarde.

Candy dejó de contar lo sucedido y miró a Albert.

—No cree una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

—Siga —contestó él, impaciente—. De momento no sé lo que creo ni lo que dejo de creer.

Lo miró en silencio, enfadada, antes de continuar con su narración.

—Tenían muchas provisiones. De hecho, se trataba de cuatro cajas de gran tamaño. Me pregunté para qué necesitarían tantas cosas para un simple viaje a Inglaterra. El taxista las dejó en el muelle, y yo tuve que llevarlas al interior del yate.

Albert la observaba con atención.

—El señor Smith, su esposa y sus amigos regresaron a las nueve y media. Me presentó a su mujer y a la otra pareja y se alejó hacia el puente. Al cabo de unos segundos oí que arrancaba el motor. Cuando nos alejamos del puerto, bajó y examinó el contenido de las cajas. Tres estaban llenas de latas de melocotones. Me dijo que las pusiera a un lado porque eran un regalo para un amigo de Inglaterra, pero ya entonces me pareció extraño. Nadie regala tres cajas de latas de melocotones.

Candy se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

—Todo marchó bien hasta anoche. Me limitaba a desempeñar mi trabajo y mantenerme al margen. No me gustaban las dos mujeres. A pesar de sus modales y de los aires que se daban parecían dos mujeres de vida alegre, muy ensortijadas y…

—Olvídate de las mujeres. Sólo me interesa lo que sucedió anoche.

—Estoy intentando explicarlo.

Respiró profundamente y siguió hablando.

Una mancha en el suelo de la cocina llamó su atención. Siguió el rastro hasta las cajas de los melocotones, sacó la lata que estaba goteando, la abrió y yació el contenido en un bol. De inmediato se sorprendió. La lata era demasiado grande para la pequeña cantidad de melocotones que habían caído. Miró en el interior y descubrió que había dos compartimentos separados. Acto seguido intentó ver si conseguía averiguar lo que contenía. Un polvo blanco apareció ante sus ojos. Era cocaína, o algo parecido.

—¿Cómo supiste que era droga? —preguntó Albert.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que no se trataba de polvos de talco. Nadie se habría tomado la molestia de esconderlos.

—Desde luego —dijo él—. Pero continúa.

—Abrí otra lata con idénticos resultados. Y de repente, pensé que yo las había subido a bordo. Si la policía los hubiera detenido al salir del puerto, Smith habría dicho que no sabía nada de nada. Habría dicho que me había contratado como cocinera y que yo había utilizado la oportunidad para traficar con drogas sin su conocimiento. En cualquier caso, el propio Smith interrumpió mis pensamientos en seco. Me alcanzó, me apuntó con una pistola y me encerró en un camarote con la amenaza de regresar más tarde a ajustarme las cuentas. Pero prefiero no aburrirte con los detalles.

—Quiero conocer todos los detalles —insistió él—. ¡Todos!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—A principio intentó convencerme de que no se trataba de drogas, pero notó que no lo creía. Lo amenacé con avisar a la policía en cuanto llegáramos a puerto. Entonces se enfadó y me amenazó con una pistola.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Supuso que se trataba de un efecto tardío del terror que había sufrido la noche anterior. Probablemente, tendría pesadillas durante seis meses, y no podría volver a probar los melocotones en toda su vida.

—Iba a matarme —continuó con voz rota—. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Estaba esperando a que nos alejáramos para arrojarme por la borda y observar cómo me ahogaba.

Candy cerró los ojos. Se estremeció de nuevo, y de repente se encontró entre los brazos de Albert, que la consolaba. Aquel contacto de apenas unos segundos bastó para que tuviera la impresión de que el mundo se había detenido.

—Ya me encuentro mejor —murmuró—. Puedes soltarme.

Él la llevó hacia una roca y le pidió que se sentara. Después, caminó hacia el todoterreno y regresó con una petaca;

—Toma un poco, te sentirás mejor.

Candy lo probó y empezó a toser.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Whisky con miel. Un conocido remedio para casi todas las cosas, desde la depresión hasta la neumonía.

Candy sintió que una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente. Se alegraba de encontrarse bien y a salvo, aunque fuera en un lugar comno aquel.

Se levantó. Albert la observó con detenimiento, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba más tranquila. Satisfecho, preguntó:

—¿Cómo lograste escapar del camarote?

—Salí por el ojo de buey —contestó, con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Ya era de noche, pero sabía que nos encontrábamos cerca de la costa. Entonces vi una luz, supe que era un lugar habitado y salté. Pero no podía imaginar lo fría que estaba el agua. Al cabo de unos segundos empecé a notar los primeros síntomas de congelación. Recuerdo una gran ola que me arrojó contra una roca, y después nada más. Hasta que desperté al día siguiente en la casa de Ponny.

Albert la observó con intensidad. Su expresión no denotaba emoción alguna.

—Una historia muy bien estructurada —comentó con ironía.

—Sabía que no me creerías —dijo ella, disgustada.

—Encuentro bastante difícil de creer que una persona pueda escapar saliendo por el ojo de buey de un yate. Aunque sea tan delgada como tú.

—Pues lo hice —insistió—. No fue fácil. Me quedé atascada, pero conseguí salir.

Albert la observó con atención antes de hablar.

—Mmmm. Bájate los pantalones. Candy lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Bájate los pantalones.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa —espetó, apartándose de él, alarmada.

—Tal vez prefieras que lo haga yo por ti.

—No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima —le advirtió—, O te aseguró que te sacaré los ojos.

—Por Dios, sé razonable. No pienso violarte. Cuando quiera saborear las delicias de ese precioso cuerpo que tienes, lo haré en un lugar más cómodo.

Aquella declaración no sirvió en modo alguno para tranquilizarla. Parecía decidido a intentar seducirla más tarde o más temprano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me quite los pantalones?

—Si tuviste problemas para salir por el ojo de buey, tendrás alguna rozadura. Probablemente en las caderas —explicó con lentitud—. Anoche examiné tus heridas, pero no observé nada, salvo en tu sien.

Candy se ruborizó al recordar la caricia de sus manos.

—En tal caso no habrás mirado con suficiente atención. Aunque para empezar, no tenías derecho a hacerlo.

—Si no tienes ninguna marca, sabré que me has mentido.

—Las tengo, puedo asegurártelo —insistió con vehemencia—. Me dolían muchísimo cuando me bañé esta mañana.

—Demuéstramelo.

—Jamás.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella y Candy retrocedió hacia el todoterreno. Al observar su expresión decidida, el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó—. No me toques, te lo demostraré.

Le dio la espalda, se bajó los pantalones, y se apartó levemente las braguitas para que pudiera contemplar su cadera.

—¿Lo ves?

—Ahora, el otro lado.

Candy repitió el proceso.

—¿Satisfecho? ¿Ya has visto bastante?

Albert la observó divertido mientras volvía a subirse los pantalones, de forma apresurada.

—Sí, al menos por ahora. Cuando lleguemos a la casa te daré algo para que puedas curarte esas heridas.

—¿A qué casa? —preguntó alarmada.

—A la mía, por supuesto. Vivirás allí a partir de ahora.

La idea no le pareció nada agradable. Era como meterse en la guarida del león.

—Ya, y supongo que me encerrarás en las mazmorras, encadenada a la pared como el resto de tus prisioneros. Creo que si no te importa, declinaré la invitación.

Albert suspiró, levemente irritado.

—Preferiría que cambiases de actitud. Pero de todas formas, no tienes elección.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —contraatacó—. Puedo llamar a la policía y declarar en contra de la banda. Me buscarán alojamiento en algún hotel hasta el día del juicio, y después podré volver Londres.

—Yo no lo haría, Candy. Smith debe creer que te ahogaste anoche. Si de repente te presentas a declarar en su contra, puede que intenten implicarte para vengarse. Sería tu palabra contra la suya, y son cuatro. A mí me has convencido, pero puede que no te resulte tan fácil convencer al juez —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sería una pena que una joven tan atractiva languideciera en la cárcel durante diez años.

Candy lo miró, derrotada.

—Ya veo. De modo que intentas extorsionarme, ¿verdad? O me quedo aquí o me entregarás a. la policía.

—Confieso que no lo había pensado. Pero ahora que lo mencionas…

—Eres despreciable. Prefiero pasar diez años en la cárcel antes que casarme con un hombre como tú.

Albert sonrió e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, no harás tal cosa. Ahora sé que no formabas parte de la banda, y te aseguro que me encontrarás mucho más amable.

Candy lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que me creías culpable? —preguntó, indignada—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que tengo aspecto de traficante de drogas?

—No lo sé —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué aspecto tienen los traficantes de drogas? Que yo sepa, cualquier aspecto. De todos modos, cuando intenté averiguar cómo habías llegado aquí te comportaste de forma muy sospechosa, como si tuvieras algo que ocultar.

—Odio a los traficantes de drogas —murmuró ella, pensando en Smith mientras se frotaba la cadera.

—Y yo. Al menos tenemos algo en común.

—Pues no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Si tengo que quedarme aquí, me sentiría mucho más a salvo en casa de Ponny.—Lo siento. Eso no es posible —dijo con firmeza, sonriendo—. No puedo llegar a conocerte mejor si vivimos a dos kilómetros de distancia. Además, Ponny cree que fueron los espíritus quienes te trajeron. Y será mejor que hagamos caso a nuestra vieja amiga. Por si acaso.

* * *

**Hola chicas, si que está bueno ,¿eh? A mi me ha emocionado esta historia, espero que lo disfruten también . Después de todo Albert tiene ascendencia escocesa y es jefe del clan. Yo tb quiero llegar a esa isla.**

**Gracias :**

**Sayuri, Patty A., Lucero, Sarah, MiluxD...por seguirme en ésta historia.**

**Un abrazo en la distancia.**


	4. Compras y Revelaciones!

_**Capítulo 3**_

Mientras el Land Rover avanzaba a trompicones por el camino de tierra, Candy permaneció sentada en silencio, rígida, con expresión enfadada, y furiosa. No dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto. Aquel hombre debía estar loco no cabía otra explicación. Y Ponny debía de encontrarse en la misma situación. Algo lamentable, porque parecía una anciana encantadora e incapaz de hacer daño alguno. En cierto modo, también lo sentía por él. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habrían podido mantener una relación. Había, algo en él que despertaba sus instintos, instintos tan básicos como los de cualquier otra mujer con sangre en las venas. No podía negar que unos minutos antes se había sentido mareada al notar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Albert detuvo en seco el todoterreno, y, al hacerlo, interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy. Habían dejado atrás la casa de Ponny y estaban a mitad del camino de la colina que terminaba en el pueblo. Echó el freno de mano y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Relájate. Parece que vas a estallar en cualquier momento. Ten en cuenta que las noticias corren muy deprisa en un lugar tan pequeño como éste, y a estas horas todos sabrán que estás aquí —comentó con cierto humor—. Estarán deseando saber qué clase de mujer han enviado para que se case con su jefe.

No podía creerlo. No se trataba sólo de Ponny y de él. Todo el pueblo estaba loco. Pero tenía que haber alguien con sentido común, alguna persona razonable.

—Te estaría muy agradecido si hicieras un pequeño esfuerzo para aparentar felicidad —continuó—. De otro modo se entristecerán.

—Esto es una locura. Supongo que sospecharán de la manera que tuve de aparecer.

—No, estoy seguro de que no se interesarán por algo tan trivial —declaró con firmeza—. Pero de todas formas, diremos que estabas de vacaciones y que una tormenta hizo naufragar tu yate, por si hay forasteros en el pueblo. De ese modo, seré el único que conozca tu relación con los traficantes. Creo que será más seguro para ti. Al menos por el momento.

No había error alguno. Por su tono de voz resultaba evidente que estaba amenazándola. O sonreía y disimulaba o la entregaría a las autoridades.

Albert la miró como advirtiéndola por última vez. Entonces quitó el freno de mano y continuaron hacia el pueblo.

La calle principal discurría a lo largo del puerto. Más o menos a la mitad detuvo el vehículo, frente a un gran almacén con un letrero desgastado que decía _Suilvach Fashion Emporium_.

—Sal del coche. Tenemos que hacer unas cuantas compras —dijo con brusquedad, sin mirarla.

- Al menos te agradecería que dijeras "por favor" , si no es mucho pedir- replicó furiosa.

- Oh, perdón , lo siento pero aquí no eres princesa- la retó

-No lo soy y no espero serlo, pero si me pides modales, da el ejemplo señor Andley de Suilvach- espetó Candy.

Albert la miró unos minutos y con un ademán ,le indicó que saliera del automóvil.

Candy Salió del automóvil a regañadientes y lo siguió al interior de la tienda.

A pesar de su destartalado aspecto exterior, el interior la sorprendió. Era tan moderno como cualquier gran almacén de capital, bien iluminado y con multitud de prendas de todo tipo, desde faldas hasta vestidos, pasando por jerséis.

Una mujer morena de ojos brillantes les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Albert —dijo, volviéndose después hacia Candy—. Usted debe ser la mujer de la que habla todo el mundo. Anoche dio un buen susto al viejo Stevens.

La dependienta pareció notar su confusión, porque amplió la explicación de inmediato.

—Se trata del hombre que la encontró en las rocas. Después de dejarla en casa de Ponny vino al pueblo a tomar algo en el pub. Temblaba tanto que tuvo que tomarse cuatro jarras de cerveza antes de ser capaz de contarnos lo sucedido. Una hora y seis jarras más tarde tuvieron que llevarlo a su casa y meterlo en la cama.

Albert sonrió con tolerancia.

—Muy bien, Annie. Pero no prestes demasiada atención a lo que se dice por ahí. Ahora tienes trabajo que hacer. La joven se llama Candy, y no tiene nada en el mundo, salvo la ropa que lleva puesta. Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas en el puerto, así que tienes media hora para darle todo lo que necesite. Si hay algo que no puedas proporcionarle, llama a Tom y pide que te lo envíen en el primer barco.

Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, Albert ya se había marchado. Parpadeó, murmuró una disculpa a la chica y salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

Albert se detuvo, se volvió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¡Yo te diré lo que sucede! No quiero que…

Albert la tomó por los hombros y apretó con fuerza.

—Deja de gritar. Annie está observándonos desde el escaparate. Y creo recordar que ya te he advertido acerca de tu comportamiento, ¿no es cierto?

Candy respiró profundamente.

—¿Quién va a pagar todas esas cosas? —preguntó, en voz más baja.

La pregunta le pareció tan irrelevante que contestó como si estuviera hablando con una niña.

—Yo, por supuesto. Tú no estás en posición de hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

—No quiero ropa nueva. Estoy muy bien con la que tengo. Ya compraré algo más cuando haya conseguido dinero.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?

—Trabajando, claro está —contestó, mirando a su alrededor—. Tiene que haber alguien que necesite una ayudante temporal.

—Lo dudo. Además, no puedo permitir que andes por ahí pidiendo trabajo. Tienes una posición que mantener. Creía que ya había dejado claro…

Candy lo interrumpió con otro furioso susurro.

—Sé muy bien lo que pretendes. Quieres que te deba tanto dinero que tenga que quedarme varios meses para poder pagártelo.

La acusación pareció divertirlo.

—No seas ridícula. No le negarías a un hombre la posibilidad de hacer unos regalos a su prometida, ¿verdad?

—¡No soy tu prometida!

Albert no dejó de sonreír. Pero su tono de voz sonó amenazador.

—Ya hemos discutido el tema, y no puedo malgastar mi precioso tiempo. Hasta que decida qué hacer contigo tal vez no seas mi prometida, pero te comportarás como si lo fueras. ¿Comprendido?

Una simple mirada a las heladas profundidades de sus ojos azules bastó para acallarla, pero no lo suficiente:

—No estoy de acuerdo….. completamente.

—Tengo un nombre —le recordó—. Úsalo a partir de ahora.

—Está bien …. Albert.

—Mucho mejor. De ahora en adelante, cuando te dirijas a mí lo harás de manera respetuosa. Nadie grita al jefe del clan. Nadie se dirige a él de malas maneras.

—Serás jefe del clan y todas esas cosas, pero si esperas que agache la cabeza y sea sumisa, prefiero que me tires por el acantilado o me lleves a la cárcel. Si deseas respeto tendrás que respetarme también

Albert bufó irritado .

—Annie sigue observándonos —comentó él, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Estará esperando que demuestres cierto afecto y gratitud. Y no queremos decepcionarla, ¿verdad?

Un brillo de rebeldía apareció en los ojos de Candy , pero desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que un beso bastará —le informó en tono burlesco—. Pero tiene que parecer convincente. Pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y deja que yo haga el resto.

Candy intentó convencerse de que un beso no le haría ningún daño. Además, no tenía elección. Nadie la ayudaría, y por si fuera poco era consciente de que no le convenía poner a prueba su paciencia.

Insegura, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas. Al acercarse se sintió súbitamente atraída por su olor masculino, y observó fascinada su boca mientras descendía hacia ella. Al notar el contacto de sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; al cabo de unos segundos la sensación de sorpresa se convirtió en apasionamiento, en un intenso calor que la invadía de los pies a la cabeza. Sus instintos dormidos despertaron cuando sintió su muslo entre las piernas, cuando notó que sus senos se apretaban contra el poderoso pecho de Albert.

Hizo ademán de apartarse. Pero fue el último gesto de su dignidad. En seguida, desapareció toda resistencia; la lengua del jefe del clan entró en su boca, y ella abrió los labios, sin aliento, sucumbiendo a su dulzura y a su sensualidad.

Empezó a responder. Al principio tentativamente, con lentitud. Y después, con una creciente avidez y con un deseo desconocido para ella hasta entonces. Se trataba de una apetencia insaciable que la avergonzaba en parte, pero no le importó en absoluto. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que la besaban. Sin embargo, no había sentido algo así en toda su vida. Era como si sus hormonas hubieran empezado a correr por sus venas, alocadas, en un mar de champán.

Albert se apartó unos segundos más tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió el gesto de inesperado placer de su rostro.

—Eres bastante buena besando —murmuró con voz ronca—. Tenemos que repetirlo cuando tengamos más público. Pero ahora será mejor que regreses a la tienda, antes de que Annie empiece a padecer de tortícolis por mirarnos todo el tiempo.

El jefe del clan comenzó a alejarse, y ella se quedó plantada en el sitio, con ojos vidriosos, temblando, sumida en un mar de emociones contradictorias. Por una parte, estaba el tremendo poder sexual de aquel hombre; por otra, la vergüenza que sentía al no haberse podido controlar. O estaba ante un verdadero demonio en cuestiones amorosas o Ponny había vertido algún brebaje en su té. Ya nada podía sorprenderla.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y para que su rubor desapareciera antes de regresar a la tienda. Annie la recibió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—¡Espera a que todo el mundo lo sepa! Nuestras preocupaciones han llegado a su fin. Yo misma he podido contemplar lo mucho que lo amas. No te molestes, pero todas las mujeres de Suilvach serían felices si se encontraran en tu lugar —suspiró, como si estuviera soñando—. En fin, Albert ha dicho que sólo tienes lo que llevas puesto, así que podemos empezar con la ropa interior. Supongo que querrás algo bonito y atractivo, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias —contestó apresuradamente—. Algo blanco y de algodón servirá.

Lo último que necesitaba en aquel instante era vestirse con ropa interior seductora.

Mientras observaba a la dependienta, tuvo una idea. Ponny no había sabido contestar a sus preguntas, y Albert se había negado a hacerlo. Pero tal vez pudiera obtener algunas respuestas de aquella mujer si hacía gala de cierta persuasión. Con un poco de suerte, podría averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar.

El problema estribaba en empezar sin que Annie sospechara que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían. Estaba observando la ropa interior, e intentando pensar en un modo de hacerlo, cuando la propia Annie resolvió el problema.

—Nos alegramos mucho por Albert. Creo que cuando Ponny dijo que estabas a punto de llegar no se lo tomó en serio. He oído que se sorprendió mucho anoche, al saber que te habían encontrado.

Candy se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada.

—Sí, supongo que debió sorprenderse. Yo misma me sorprendí al despertar esta mañana.

—También necesitarás algunas faldas y varios jerséis —declaró Annie, cambiando de tema—. Tenemos unas preciosas prendas de cachemira que…

Candy intentó tener paciencia. No ganaría nada presionándola, salvo, tal vez, molestarla.

Después de las faldas y los jerséis, llegó el turno de los vaqueros y de la ropa más desenfadada. Eligió lo que más le agradaba y después comentó:

—Ponny dice que se lo comentó a Albert hace dos meses. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Ponny es vidente.

—¿Vidente?

—Sí, tiene visiones. Ve cosas que van a suceder en el futuro.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres decir que es adivina?

—En cierto sentido. Pero no se trata de una de esas estafadoras con bolas de cristal y grandes pendientes que sólo mienten a cambio de dinero. Ponny posee un don muy especial. Un don heredado de su bisabuela, según dicen.

Candy rió a su pesar.

—Si es tan buena, debería pasarse por Londres. Ganaría una fortuna en la bolsa. Hasta podría…

Dejó de hablar en cuanto notó el gesto de desaprobación de Annie, que la miraba con dureza.

—Si hiciera algo así, le quitarían el don de inmediato —declaró con solemnidad—. Sólo se puede usar para las cosas realmente importantes.

Candy supo de inmediato que pisaba terreno resbaladizo, e intentó disculparse, avergonzada.

—Lo siento. No pretendía burlarme de Ponny. Ha sido muy buena De hecho, me cae muy bien.

—No te preocupes. Imagino que todo esto debe parecerte muy extraño. Aquí hacemos las cosas de manera diferente. El año pasado estuve en Francia, y después pasé un par de días en Londres. Todo me resultó tan raro que me hago cargo de la situación.

Candy lo dudaba, pero se cuidó mucho de comentarlo. Sabía muy bien que nadie podía predecir el futuro, pero si los habitantes de aquel pueblo lo creían, era asunto suyo.

Annie había comenzado a empaquetar las compras cuando de repente se detuvo y empezó a decir algo en gaélico. Pero de inmediato advirtió su incomprensión y la miró como disculpándose.

—Lo siento. Olvidaba que eres inglesa y que no sabes hablar nuestro idioma. De repente he recordado que necesitarás algo especial para ponerte en el Grand Ceilidh, dentro de cuatro semanas.

Candy no esperaba pasar allí tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué es el Grand Ceilidh?

—Una gran fiesta que se da en la casa del jefe, dos veces al año. Todo el mundo asiste, incluidos los jefes y damas de los otros clanes, y muchos emigrantes escoceses de Estados Unidos y de Australia. Te aseguro que te divertirás —sonrió—. Necesitarás un bonito vestido de noche. Creo que pediré que envíen uno desde Edimburgo.

Tuvo la sensación de que se estaba hundiendo irremisiblemente. Desesperada, intentó salir de aquella situación.

—Escucha, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

—¿Molestias? ¿Qué molestias? Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto. De todas formas, Albert dijo que te diera todo lo que necesitaras, y necesitas un vestido —declaró, observándola con atención—. Veamos. Tiene que ser el vestido más bonito que haya visto nadie. Sobre todo si al final aparece Lady Elisa. Y seguro que vendrá.

Candy suspiró para sus adentros. Ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a preguntar quién diablos era Lady Elisa. Todo aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero, a pesar de todo, se atrevió a intentar ahondar un poco en los misterios de aquel lugar.

—Ponny mencionó algo sobre una leyenda. Una que dice que el jefe del clan siempre se casa con una mujer llegada del mar. No lo comprendo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Annie terminó de cerrar el último paquete con una cinta.

—Ya está. No se me ocurre nada más que puedas necesitar. ¿Y a ti?

—No. De hecho hay más cosas de las que necesito. Pero, ¿qué hay de la leyenda?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierta. Todas vienen del mar, como tú.

—¿Todas? Resulta difícil de creer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. Es cierto. Mi memoria no se remonta a los siglos pasados, pero sé que la madre de Albert llegó del mar. Su padre estaba participando en una regata. Uno de los veleros naufragó, y rescató a la mujer que sería su esposa. Se enamoraron y se casaron. ¿No es romántico?

Candy sintió un escalofrío.

—Sí, muy romántico.

—En cualquier caso, Ponny es la persona adecuada para ese tipo de preguntas. Lo sabe todo sobre la leyenda —dijo, para volver después a la conversación original—. Creo que pediré un vestido verde claro, como tus ojos.

A Lady Elisa no le gusta el verde, así que no hay peligro de que llevéis vestidos parecidos. Siempre ha vestido muy bien. Compra su vestuario en Jenners, en Edimburgo. No se contenta con nada que no sea lo mejor.

En aquel momento sonó una voz, desde la entrada.

—Ya basta de cotilleos, Annie.

La dependienta sonrió a Albert, sin sentirse en modo alguno afectada por su expresión de desagrado.

—Sólo estábamos hablando sobre el vestido que se pondrá en el Grand Ceilidh. Estoy segura de que querrás que vaya adecuadamente vestida para la ocasión.

Candy apretó los puños. Cinco minutos más y habría podido preguntar a Annie lo que quería saber. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Albert se había tranquilizado un poco. Observaba a Annie como si fuera un paciente hermano mayor.

—De acuerdo. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Si tuvieras la amabilidad de dejar todas esas cosas en el masetero del Land Rover…

Annie salió de la tienda, y Albert aprovechó el momento para entregar un buen fajo de billetes a Candy.

—Esto es para tus gastos personales. Si necesitas más, házmelo saber.

Cuando vio la suma que había depositado en sus manos abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡No quiero tu dinero! —susurró furiosa—. Ya te debo demasiado.

Albert se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró:

—Hay una droguería calle abajo. Te sugiero que vayas a comprar todo lo que necesites. Ah, y cómprate algún lápiz de labios. Pero que no sea demasiado atrevido, por favor.

Candy se ruborizó, murmuró algo parecido a un agradecimiento y caminó hacia la salida. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar con él. Era capaz de humillarla con su actitud tiránica o tener un gesto de delicadeza como el que acababa de demostrar.

Cuando terminó de hacer las compras, salió a la calle. Albert estaba esperándola en el vehículo. En cuanto entró, sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

—Annie te ha dicho que el Grand Ceilidh es dentro de un mes, ¿verdad?

Candy se acomodó en posición algo rígida, con las manos en el regazo y mirando hacia delante.

—Sí, mencionó algo al respecto.

Albert gruñó, pero Candy no hizo caso. Empezaba a estar acostumbrada a sus sonidos de desaprobación.

—Claro. Pon a dos mujeres juntas y enseguida empezarán a cotillear y a decir tonterías. ¿De qué otras cosas estuvisteis hablando?

—Oh, de simples cotilleos y tonterías —contestó con sarcasmo—. Hablamos sobre adivinas y leyendas, sobre ese tipo de cosas. Ah, y puedes decirle a Annie que no se moleste en pedir el vestido. No pienso quedarme aquí todo un mes.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con ironía—. Siento oírlo. ¿Es que la hospitalidad de las Highlands no es suficientemente buena para ti? Supongo que estás acostumbrada a un ritmo de vida que no podemos proporcionarte, ¿verdad?

Candy se mordió el labio. A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba, era consciente de que su ironía estaba justificada.

—No tiene nada que ver con la hospitalidad. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas comprado la ropa, y que me hayas prestado dinero. Tampoco olvido lo buena que ha sido Ponny conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Candy lo miró, enfadada.

—Primero fue Ponny, y ahora Annie. Y supongo que con todo el mundo será igual. Intentan ser amables conmigo, pero creo que deberían empezar a vivir en el mundo real. Hablan conmigo como si no fuera una persona con inteligencia y sentimientos propios. En cuanto a ti, es peor. Sabes la verdad sobre lo sucedido, pero no te importo en absoluto. Sólo quieres que cierre la boca y que represente mi papel…

—Sigue, suéltalo de una vez por todas.

—¡De acuerdo, lo haré! Dices que quieres que me quede aquí hasta que decidas si te casarás conmigo o no. ¿Crees que una mujer con un mínimo de orgullo se prestaría a algo así? No vivimos en la edad media. Tenemos ciertos derechos, ¿o es que no han llegado a este lugar del mundo? Si decides casarte conmigo, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevarme a patadas hasta el altar?

Albert sonrió con cinismo.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Sí, de momento.

Su fría sonrisa desapareció, y sus rasgos se endurecieron.

—Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí. En primer lugar, es hora de que aprendas a ser más humilde. Si la gente del lugar cree en tradiciones con siglos de historia es asunto suyo. No intentan que compartas sus creencias, pero tampoco les agradará que una forastera se burle de ellos.

—No me burlo de ellos —protestó.

—Mientes. Desde que te vi por primera vez, todos tus gestos y tus actitudes lo han demostrado. Para ti resulta fácil reírte de Ponny, pero yo tengo que vivir con ella. Si no le hago caso, perderé el respeto de mi gente. Pensarán que los estoy traicionando —dijo, suavizando un poco el tono—. En cuanto a llevarte a patadas al altar… tampoco les gustaría. Preferirían que…

—¡No pienso escuchar nada más! ¡La gente! ¡Todo por no molestar a tu preciosa gente! Pues bien, yo también soy una persona. Y no parece importarte demasiado molestarme.

Albert hizo caso omiso de su vehemente protesta y continuó hablando con toda tranquilidad.

—Tengo que considerar la reputación de mi clan. Preferiría casarme con una mujer de la que me sintiera orgulloso, alguien en quien pudieran mirarse. Pero por el momento no pareces esa persona. Cuando te vi por primera vez tuve esperanzas. Sin embargo, mis dudas son cada vez mayores.

Candy lo observaba con asombro.

—Tú misma dijiste que abandonaste tu trabajo porque te habías enfadado con tu novio, en un gesto casi infantil —continuó—, cuando debiste luchar para reparar la injusticia que habían cometido contigo. Luego te involucraste de manera estúpida con una banda de traficantes de drogas y estuviste a punto de perder la vida. Por si fuera poco, tienes diecinueve años y careces de ilusiones y de amigos. Hasta ahora tu vida no ha sido precisamente un éxito, ¿no te parece?

Candy palideció. Su análisis era bastante correcto.

—Creo que he sido sincera desde el principio, ¿no te parece? —preguntó furiosa—. Te dije que estabas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, que no pertenezco a este lugar. De hecho, sería la peor esposa del mundo para un hombre como tú. Siempre estaríamos enzarzados en disputas.

—Sí. Una vez más sospecho que tienes razón. Pero tenemos un problema que nos coloca a ambos en una posición bastante difícil.

—¡No veo a qué problema te refieres! Limítate a admitir que todo esto es un error y deja que me marche en el primer barco.

—¿Y cómo se lo explicaría a Ponny y a los demás? —preguntó en tono de burla, riendo ante su expresión de enfado—. El problema mi querida bruja marina, estriba en la atracción sexual que sentimos el uno por el otro. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más me gustas.

Candy supo entonces que una simple sonrisa de frialdad, un gesto despectivo, o un ataque de inventiva, lo habrían puesto en su lugar. Pero en lugar de optar por alguna de las posibilidades que tenía, se sorprendió a si misma sin saber qué decir. Permaneció en silencio diez largos segundos hasta que al final declaró, balbuceante:

—¡Eso es ridículo! No siento nada parecido por ti.

Albert la miró con fingido asombro.

—¿De verdad? Me sorprendes, Candy. Cuando te besé hace un rato, parecías bastante agitada. Yo diría que incluso excitada. Menos mal que me aparté, de ti. De lo contrario, habrías dado un espectáculo público de lo más interesante.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar. Apartó la mirada y la clavó en el parabrisas, pero era demasiado consciente de sus ojos azules, que la observaban como estudiando su reacción, divertido.

—Pero si insistes en que no sentiste nada, debo haberme equivocado —añadió él—. Tendré que intentarlo de nuevo más adelante.

—No habrá una próxima vez —murmuró enfadada—. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba una cosa. Tienes diecinueve años y dices que aún eres virgen. Eso demuestra tal determinación y autodominio que merece un aplauso —declaró mientras le daba un golpecito en el muslo, estremeciéndola—. Muy bien. Excelente. No hay nada mejor que un reto. Sobre todo cuando el premio es tan deseable.

—El último hombre que intentó forzarme aún lleva las marcas de mis uñas en la cara —advirtió con frialdad.

—Ya. Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que pienso forzarte?

—Si piensas conseguirlo con tu encanto y tu personalidad no llegarás muy lejos conmigo.

—¿No? —rió—. Ya lo veremos. Puede que la fiesta de esta noche inflame los corpúsculos de tu sangre y te ponga del humor adecuado.

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó asombrada—. No pienso asistir a ninguna fiesta. Olvídate de ello. No tengo nada que celebrar.

Albert se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—Irás a la fiesta quieras o no. Todo el pueblo asistirá, y esperan verte a mi lado, sonriendo y divirtiéndote —declaró, mirándola con cierto cansancio—. No me gusta repetirme, pero volveré a decírtelo una vez más, y espero que tomes nota. De ahora en adelante, harás lo que te diga, sin excusas ni discusiones. ¿Lo has comprendido definitivamente?

Candy lo miró con resentimiento.

—Pues tendrás que repetirlo, no soy tu mascota y tendrás que pedírmelo con modales, —contestó entre dientes.

— ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Albert —murmuró.

Albert la observó durante unos segundos. Después apretó de nuevo su muslo y sonrió.

—Muy bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, podemos irnos a casa y relajarnos un poco.

Candy consideró ridícula la idea. Cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios, preocupada. En aquella situación resultaba imposible relajarse.


	5. La fiesta!

**Capítulo 4**

**Había contem****plado** la mansión desde la casa de Ponny, pero estaba rodeada por un pinar que impedía parcialmente su visión. Cuando el todoterreno aparcó frente a la puerta principal, admiró con asombro el tamaño y la belleza del lugar, tan hermoso que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su fingido aire de indiferencia.

De tres pisos de altura y edificado con granito, encajaba a la perfección en el paisaje rocoso de los acantilados. Las cuatro torres defensivas y las almenas demostraban que original había sido un castillo, y que los antepasados de Albert lo habían levantado con la intención de defenderse de sus enemigos.

Asombrada y sin ningún entusiasmo, subió los escalones del umbral con Albert, después de dejar atrás el arco de la entrada. Después, se detuvieron en el recibidor. El dueño de la mansión dejó los paquetes sobre una mesa y le ordenó con brusquedad que permaneciera allí mientras iba en busca del ama de llaves. Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo al enorme salón. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con paneles de madera, algo más oscuros que el entarimado del suelo. Había multitud de puertas que daban a otras habitaciones, y una gran escalera a su izquierda que conducía a los pisos superiores de la casa. Olía a cuero y a cera para muebles. Al fondo pudo distinguir un corredor que probablemente llevaba a la cocina. Pensó que si entrecerraba los ojos le resultaría fácil imaginar aquel lugar en tiempos pasados, con multitud de criados llevando comida y bebida para su dueño y señor.

Al oír que mencionaba al ama de llaves se sintió aliviada. Al menos no estaría a solas con él. Pero Albert regresó al cabo de un rato murmurando algo acerca de que nunca conseguía encontrarla cuando la necesitaba. Candy lo miró como sospechando que mentía, pero al cabo tuvo que admitir que seguramente decía la verdad. Alguien debía encargarse de la limpieza, puesto que no podía imaginarlo con un plumero y una escoba.

Irritado, recogió los paquetes y gruñó:

—Tu dormitorio está arriba. Sígueme.

Albert dejó los paquetes a los pies de la cama. Era una cama de matrimonio. El edredón estaba doblado de manera que podían verse las sábanas blancas de lino.

—Hice que la criada preparara esta habitación por la mañana —dijo, observándola con atención—. No es la mazmorra que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Caminó hacia el otro lado del dormitorio y abrió una puerta.

—Este es el cuarto de baño. Si hay algo que necesites, díselo a la señora Elroy. Ella se encargará de proporcionártelo —añadió.

Por muchas vueltas que diera, no había nada en la habitación que le disgustase. Era grande y aireada, decorada en un tono suave de rosa. Sobre la cómoda había un jarrón con flores, y la alfombra del suelo parecía gruesa y de buena calidad. La ventana se alzaba sobre los árboles que rodeaban la casa, proporcionando una vista panorámica de las aguas azules de la bahía y del pueblo.

—Si no te gusta, siempre puedes compartir la habitación principal conmigo —ofreció Albert, amistosamente—. Es mucho más grande. Tal vez quieras verla, por si cambias de opinión.

Candy hizo un gesto de desdén y caminó hacia la pesada puerta de roble, donde examinó la cerradura.

—¿Hay alguna llave para esta cosa?

—Sobre la cómoda.

—Muy bien. En tal caso, el dormitorio me parece perfecto.

—Entonces te dejaré para que puedas acomodarte —dijo con educación—. Sugiero que te vistas adecuadamente para la fiesta de esta noche. Las fiestas del lugar suelen ser bastante intensas.

En cuanto se marchó, Candy tomó la llave y cerró la puerta. Sabía que Albert era perfectamente capaz de derribarla a patadas, pero la ilusión de tener cierta seguridad, aunque fuera falsa, la tranquilizaba.

Al menos ahora tenía un poco de intimidad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y consideró la situación en la que se encontraba. Su dormitorio era muy cómodo, tenía un nuevo vestuario y más dinero del que gastaba habitualmente en un mes. Hasta estaba invitada a una fiesta, aquella misma noche. Para ser una chica que unos días antes carecía de dinero y de acomodo, no podía quejarse. Salvo por aquel hombre imposible. Por Albert of Suilvach, el hombre de los ojos azules.

Ninguna mujer habría sabido cómo tratarlo.

Pero al menos era sincero. O para ser precisos, no le gustaba andarse por las ramas. Lo había dejado bien claro, aunque no le gustara particularmente aunque tuviera la intención de acostarse con ella en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad sólo para satisfacer su deseo. Tal vez fuera el señor de los ciervos y de las águilas, pero su conciencia moral era la de un tigre hambriento.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad, mantenerse alejada de él. Pero no estaba segura de poseer el coraje necesario, ni de que él tuviera la paciencia suficiente como para permitirlo.

Suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a deshacer los paquetes. Escogió unos pantalones azul marino y un jersey blanco, se cambió de ropa y finalmente, contempló el resultado en el espejo. Más tarde se cepilló el cabello y se pintó los labios con una barra de color rosado. Por suerte, el jersey no se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo. Albert tenía la sangre demasiado caliente, y no convenía provocarlo.

En cuanto terminó, guardó el resto de las cosas en el armario y bajó las escaleras con nerviosismo.

Al llegar a la planta baja se detuvo, intentando escuchar algún sonido que demostrara la existencia de vida en el lugar. En el recibidor había una puerta entreabierta; se dirigió a ella, con cautela, y llamó. Nadie contestó, de manera de empujó la superficie de madera y entró, conteniendo la respiración.

Sus ojos admiraron los paneles de las paredes, las estanterías llenas de libros, el enorme escritorio y los cómodos y señoriales sillones. En aquella estancia se respiraba un ambiente de intimidad y tranquilidad que aumentó la sensación que tenía de ser una intrusa. Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando vio un grupo de fotografías con marco de plata sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Su curiosidad la empujó a acercarse.

Miró a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo y caminó hacia ellas.

La primera de las instantáneas mostraba a una pareja de mediana edad que sonreía desde el asiento de un deportivo. Obviamente, eran los padres de Albert; la mujer era bellísima, de ojos oscuros, y podía observarse de nuevo con su marido en la siguiente fotografía.

Albert aparecía en tres. En una debía tener unos diez años, y mostraba con orgullo un pez que había capturado. En otra, se encontraba en un podio, recogiendo algún tipo de trofeo deportivo. Y en la última llevaba una capa y un diploma enrollado.

Estaba a punto de apartarse de la chimenea cuando dos manos aparecieron desde atrás y se posaron sobre sus senos. Rígida por el susto, sintió un aliento cálido en la nuca.

—Encajan perfectamente. La medida exacta de mis manos, ¿no te parece?

Albert se apartó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, enfadada.

—No ha sido muy educado por tu parte.

Albert sonrió con ironía.

—Al contrario, Candy. Me ha dado un placer más que considerable. Tu cuerpo me excita. La necesidad de tocarte me resulta irresistible.

—Me refiero al susto que me has dado.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importa que te toque siempre y cuando te avise con anterioridad?

Candy suspiró. Aquel hombre era perfectamente capaz de interpretar a su antojo todo lo que dijera.

—Preferiría que no me tocaras nunca. Creo que me sentiré mucho mejor cuando tu ama de llaves esté cerca. ¿La has encontrado ya?

—No, pero no puede estar lejos —contestó, mirando a su alrededor—. Creí que estaba aquí.

—La puerta estaba entreabierta. No estaba cotilleando, por si lo has pensado.

—Puedes entrar donde quieras. Si te apetece puedo enseñarte la casa, para que te acostumbres a ella. Cuanto antes la conozcas, mejor.

—¿Mejor para quién? Este nunca será mi hogar. Para empezar, es demasiado grande. Me siento perdida.

—Te acostumbrarás —aseguró mirando a su alrededor, encantado—. No puedes esperar que el jefe de un clan viva en una cabaña de pescadores. Estoy muy orgulloso de la mansión de mis antepasados. Si te aburres, hay cientos de libros que puedes leer, y todo tipo de discos. Aunque si prefieres una ocupación más activa, siempre me tendrás a mano.

—Sí, eso me temo —murmuró, antes de hacer un gesto hacia la fotografía del diploma—. ¿Qué estudiaste? ¿El arte de la seducción?

—No. Soy ingeniero civil.

—¿Y por qué no estás haciendo algo así como construir carreteras en Africa en lugar de jugar a ser dueño y señor en un pueblo de Escocia?

—Estuve trabajando en la India, pero no con carreteras, sino levantando hospitales —contestó, mientras recogía una de las fotografías en las que aparecían sus padres—. Tuve que regresar cuando se mataron en un accidente. Y en cuanto a «jugar a ser dueño y señor», también te equivocas en eso. La vida de las dos mil familias del lugar depende de mi habilidad para los negocios. Tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir con ellos.

Candy bajó la mirada y murmuró una disculpa.

—Lo siento. No pretendía…

Albert se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Candy pensó que su disculpa no había servido de nada, y se sorprendió al observar que la esperaba en el umbral, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Vamos, te enseñaré la casa.

La tomó del brazo y avanzaron por el recibidor. Albert abrió una puerta y encendió la luz.

Candy respiró profundamente, admirada. En el techo había una enorme araña de cristal que iluminaba con centenares de luces el brillante suelo de roble. Al fondo del enorme salón había una gigantesca chimenea, flanqueada por armaduras. Las paredes estaban decoradas con escudos de armas, estandartes y retratos de sus antepasados. Albert empezó a hablar acerca del Grand Ceilidh, que habitualmente se festejaba en aquel salón, pero Candy estaba demasiado impresionada como para prestar atención a sus palabras. Observaba el maravilloso lugar como una turista encantada.

Pero su trance no duró mucho. Una voz la devolvió a la realidad. Una voz que procedía del umbral.

—Albert, ¿me buscabas?

—¡Señora Elroy! Entre. Le presento a Candy.

El ama de llaves era una mujer delgada de unos sesenta y tantos años, con buen aspecto físico, sonrisa amigable y una actitud cálida que demostró al estrechar su mano, animándola un poco.

—Siento no haber estado cuando llegó —se disculpó—. Estaba ayudando a una amiga que ha tenido gemelos.

—No se preocupe —dijo Albert—. Ya le he enseñado su habitación.

—Sí, pero supongo que no le habrás ofrecido un té, ¿verdad? Venga conmigo a la cocina y le prepararé algo —dijo después, dirigiéndose a ella.

Candy dudó durante unos segundos. Miró a Albert, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir:

—Te veré más tarde. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La cocina era grande y moderna, y el té, caliente y dulce. Se sentaron a la mesa, y, al cabo de un rato, ya se estaban tuteando.

—Bueno, Ponny tenía razón cuando hablé con ella por teléfono. Eres preciosa.

Candy apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

—No es precisamente el término que yo utilizaría.

—En tal caso digamos que eres atractiva y modesta. ¿Te ha gustado la habitación?

—Sí, es muy bonita —contestó—. Toda la casa es… enorme. No sé cómo te las arreglas tú sola.

El ama de llaves la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Tienes miedo de este lugar, ¿verdad, Candy ? Pude notarlo en tu rostro cuando os descubrí en el salón de ceremonias.

Candy sonrió avergonzada.

—Supongo que sí. No esperaba que fuera tan grande y no estoy acostumbrada.

La señora Elroy asintió.

—Lo comprendo. Es exactamente lo que sentía Pauna cuando el viejo jefe la trajo.

—¿Pauna?

—La madre de Albert. Era francesa.

Candy recordó la preciosa mujer de la fotografía, y también recordó la historia que le había contado Annie.

—¿Es cierto que se conocieron cuando su yate se hundió?

—Ya conoces la leyenda, según veo —contestó la mujer.

Candy sostuvo su taza buscando una respuesta. Albert le había advertido que no ridiculizara a las gentes del lugar por sus creencias, y, por si fuera poco, debía recordar que estaba interpretando el papel de su prometida. Si decía algo inapropiado seguramente se lo contaría a él.

—Bueno, supongo que hay algo de cierto en ella —declaró al final.

La señora Elroy rió.

—Sí, desde luego es cierto en lo relativo a su madre. Su barco se hundió en la regata anual de las islas del este, hace treinta y tantos años. Veinte años antes, el capitán de una fragata de la marina recogió a los supervivientes del Athenia, que fue hundido por un torpedo al principio de la guerra. Pues bien, había una jovencita americana á bordo que se llamaba Martha y que…

Candy se estremeció de nuevo.

—¿La abuela de Albert?

El ama de llaves asintió, sonriendo con benevolencia.

—En efecto, y ahora ha sucedido algo parecido contigo. Llegaste a la playa y te recogieron. Saliste del mar, como todas las demás. Puede ser la leyenda, o una coincidencia, o simplemente que la historia se repite. Pero da que pensar, ¿no te parece? En fin, intentaba decirte que Pauna se sentía como tú cuando llegó. Encontrar un marido es algo romántico, pero la responsabilidad y las obligaciones inherentes al cargo de primera dama del clan, y el sentirse rodeada por los siglos de antigüedad de esta mansión… Puedo entender perfectamente lo que sientes.

Candy dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero no podía contarle la verdad a la señora Elroy.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, el ama de llaves se levantó bruscamente.

—Tengo mucho tiempo antes de empezar a preparar la cena. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te enseñaré el resto de la casa y los jardines. Al fin y al cabo sentirás curiosidad, si vas a pasar el resto de tu vida aquí.

Candy intentó sonreír con amabilidad, aunque en el fondo estaba terriblemente deprimida.

—Me gustaría muchísimo.

Candy se puso una camisa de algodón, de color azul claro, y una falda corta tableada. A las ocho y media bajó a la biblioteca para pasar la inspección de Albert. Lo descubrió de pie junto al fuego, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

La observó con tal detenimiento que ella se ruborizó.

—Dijiste que me pusiera algo ligero y bonito.

—En efecto, eso dije —comentó, admirando su cuerpo con lentitud—. Estás muy hermosa.

El aspecto de Albert también era bastante normal. Llevaba unos pantalones algo desgastados y una camisa blanca, pero tuvo que admitir que resultaba un hombre letalmente atractivo se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

En realidad, no le apetecía mucho la perspectiva de conocer a sus amigos, de modo que comentó con amargura:

—No tengo ganas de asistir a la fiesta. Todo el mundo estará observándome, y tú esperas que pasee de un lado a otro con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, intentando fingir que me divierto.

—Te divertirás, tienes mi palabra —dijo con sequedad—. De todos modos, no tienes elección. Donny McLeod ha dicho que quiere conocerte. Es su mayor deseo.

—Pues yo no deseo conocerlo a él —espetó—. Ni a ningún otro amigo tuyo.

—Es el cumpleaños de Donny, y cumple ciento veinte años. Es una fiesta en honor. Como todos los demás, ha sabido de tu llegada y quiere conocer a la Caileagh Bhan que llegó del mar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Oh, si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio… —declaró, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué significa Caileagh Bhan?

—La chica rubia —contestó.

Albert apuró el whisky que quedaba en su vaso, lo dejó sobre la chimenea y después le dio un pequeño paquete.

—Este regalo es para él. Quiero que se lo des en nuestro nombre. Le encantará el detalle.

—Por supuesto —comentó, tomando la cajita—. ¿Puedo saber qué contiene?

—Una pipa nueva y una bolsa de su tabaco preferido.

Candy lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tiene ciento veinte años y aún fuma?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Se toma media botella de whisky todos los días, y por si fuera poco le gustan mucho las mujeres, de modo que no te sorprendas si esta noche coquetea contigo.

Candy notó por su mirada que estaba bromeando.

—Muy bien, vamos allá antes de que cambie de opinión.

Cuando subieron al vehículo para dirigirse al ayuntamiento del pueblo, el sol ya se había hundido en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Más allá de la carretera se podía ver el puerto, repleto de barcos con linternas en los mástiles, que vacilaban. La puerta del edificio estaba abierta, de tal manera que podían escuchar el sonido de las risas de los asistentes. Candy sabía que en cuanto cruzara el umbral todas las miradas se fijarían en ella, y tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido.

Su nerviosismo se incrementó cuando Albert la abrazó por los hombros y la miró intensamente.

—Una advertencia antes de que entremos. Quiero que esta fiesta sea un éxito. Aprecio mucho a Donny. Por favor, no me dejes en mal lugar. Recuerda quién se supone que eres y, actúa en consecuencia.

Candy lo miró en silencio, enfadada, pero suspiró y apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Nunca he sido buena actriz.

—Pues piensa que esta noche estás intentando conseguir el Oscar —dijo, echándole el pelo hacia atrás y mirándola con ojos de depredador—. Tal vez necesites un beso para estar más motivada.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron de golpe, alarmados.

—No creo que sea necesario, no es…

Albert la besó. La ferocidad del inesperado asalto a sus dulces labios continuó hasta que sintió su lengua. Segundos después, el jefe del clan aflojaba su abrazo, como invitándola a separarse, pero Candy estaba tan excitada que no prestó demasiada atención. Le temblaban las piernas, y su corazón latía a toda velocidad Cuando Albert se apartó, estaba mareada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Ha mejorado tu humor o necesitas más?

Vagamente, Candy pensó que era una pregunta bastante estúpida en aquel instante.

Albert sonrió y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Ya veo que te has quedado sin palabras —continuó—. Y ardiendo de deseo. Es una buena señal. Ahora debes agarrarte a mi brazo con naturalidad, para que podamos entrar.

- Eres un presumido- logró decir Candy.

Albert la miró, y solo se limitó a sonreír.

Toda una multitud los esperaba en la entrada del ayuntamiento. Al verlos, sonrieron y les dieron la bienvenida, apartándose con respeto para que Albert pudiera avanzar. Candy miró a su alrededor, intentando aparentar calma. Las paredes y techos estaban decorados. Había mesas con comida y bebida por todas partes, y una banda de músicos en el escenario. Los más viejos descansaban sentados mientras los jóvenes se dedicaban a charlar. El invitado de honor se encontraba en una larga mesa, flanqueado por sus igualmente ancianos parientes. Mientras avanzaban, la animada conversación de los asistentes fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta que todos dejaron de hablar. Se detuvieron ante el anciano. Entonces, Albert sonrió y dijo:

—La Caileagh Bhan ha venido para presentarte sus respetos y desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Donny.

El anciano levantó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con energía en un rostro curtido por los elementos. La observó con atención, asintió y sonrió a su vez.

—Hemos traído un regalo, señor McLeod.

Candy intentó mantener la compostura y le dio el regalo. Para su sorpresa, el anciano tomó su mano y se la besó.

Sobre la mesa descansaban varios vasos de whisky, llenos. Albert tomó uno, lo levantó para brindar por él y empezó a hablar en gaélico. Después se bebió el contenido de golpe, como parecía ser la costumbre, tomó otro vaso y se lo dio a Candy . No sabía qué hacer. Pero repitió el gesto de Albert y dijo:

—Señor McLeod, estoy aquí para presentarle mis respetos, pero ha sido usted el que me ha hecho el honor al besar mi mano. Buena salud entonces para un caballero tan galante.

El whisky quemó su garganta, pero estaba decidida a comportarse adecuadamente, de modo que lo soportó. Un murmullo de aprobación llenó la sala.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró a Albert cuando se hubieron alejado—. Me arde el estómago. Creo que voy a ponerme enferma.

Albert la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—Ni se te ocurra. La sensación desaparecerá dentro de unos minutos, pero será mejor que sólo tomes limonada durante las próximas dos horas.

A pesar de su dolor de estómago, consiguió controlarse. En aquel instante la orquesta empezó a tocar un vals, y Albert la llevó hacia la pista. Dieron una vuelta entera ante la mirada del resto de los asistentes, hasta que las otras parejas se animaron y comenzaron a bailar con ellos.

—Eres una buena bailarina —murmuró a su oído—. Eres tan rápida con los pies como con la lengua. Por cierto, me has impresionado con el brindis. Eres mejor actriz de lo que crees.

—No estaba actuando. Es un hombre impresionante. Lo que dije lo dije en serio.

Cuando terminó el vals sonó un redoble de tambor. Anunciaron algo en gaélico desde el estrado. Albert se encogió de hombros y la llevó a una mesa.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí esta vez. Es un baile tradicional.

La idea de alejarse de él le agradó, pero la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago había desaparecido y no tenía ganas de sentarse.

—No quiero sentarme —protestó—. Dijiste que me divertiría y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. Puedes enseñarme.

—Es rápido y muy complicado —comentó él, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Y qué?

Albert la miró como diciendo que ella se lo había buscado. La agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la pista, donde se encontraban las restantes parejas, dispuestas a comenzar. Casi de manera instantánea Candy se arrepintió, pero la música empezó enseguida y no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

Su rapidez y sus reflejos impidieron que terminara en el suelo y que hiciera el ridículo. El baile terminó al cabo de un rato y Albert la alejó de la pista.

—Ahora sé por qué recomendaste que me pusiera algo ligero.

—Sí —dijo él, mirándola de arriba a abajo—. Necesitas hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una forma de contraatacar a su crítica, él cambió de conversación.

—No podemos seguir bailando juntos. Se supone que debemos charlar con el resto de los invitados. Hay unas cuantas señoras de edad avanzada que se sentirían muy ofendidas si el jefe del clan no las saca a bailar. Mi rango impone ciertas obligaciones.

—Nobleza obliga —se burló ella—. Pero no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Tornaré otra copa y…

—Haz lo que prefieras, pero ten cuidado con el whisky. No te emborraches. Tengo planes para ti cuando lleguemos a casa.

La besó con rapidez en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Candy lo miró, sorprendida. Planes. Aquello sonaba vagamente amenazador, sobre todo si significaba lo que creía que significaba. Pero estaba decidida a dar una lección al jefe del clan de ojos azules que tan irresistible se creía.

Suspiró, caminó hacia el buffet y se sirvió un refresco. Los invitados charlaban y reían entre ellos; deseó haber entendido gaélico para poder unirse a la fiesta. La diferencia de idioma incrementaba su sensación de desarraigo. No pertenecía a aquel lugar, y nunca pertenecería a él. De vez en cuando alguien sonreía y ella devolvía la sonrisa, pero el contacto no parecía profundizar mucho más. Tenía la impresión de que no conseguiría hablar con nadie.

—Hola, Candy. ¿Te diviertes?

Candy reconoció la voz de inmediato. Más animada, se dio la vuelta y sonrió aliviada a Annie.

—Estaba recobrando el aliento después del baile.

La dependienta rió.

—Sí, ya os vi en la pista. Si piensas que ese baile es rápido, espera a que toquen Strip the willow Es letal. Acepta mi consejo y siéntate. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Albert?

—Cumpliendo con sus obligaciones sociales. Esparciendo su encanto por toda la sala —bromeó—. Se supone que yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero resulta difícil cuando no se conoce a nadie.

—Es típico de los hombres marcharse de repente. Pero de todas formas, me conoces a mí. Tomaremos algo y después te presentaré a algunas personas para que rompas el hielo. Lady Elisa nunca habría permitido que Albert la abandonara en una fiesta. Se habría pegado a él como una lapa —declaró, abriendo una lata de zumo de naranja—. No sé qué ve en ella. Es preciosa, pero Albert no es estúpido. Debería saber el tipo de mujer que es.

Candy odiaba los cotilleos, pero deseaba ser educada, de modo que demostró cierto interés por su comentario.

—No puede ser tan mala.

—¿No? Espera a conocerla. Ni siquiera es aristócrata. La llamamos Lady Elisa por su actitud.

De repente gimió, se mordió el labio y añadió, nerviosa:

—No le contarás lo que he dicho a Albert, ¿verdad? No le gustaría.

Candy sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Annie parecía bastante incómoda.

—Albert tiene razón, hablo demasiado. Debería aprender a cerrar la boca. Pero de todos modos, no importa. Cuando os hayáis casado no tendrá razón alguna para aparecer de nuevo.

Candy decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de conversación.

—¿Qué hay de esos amigos de los que me habías hablado? ¿Vas a presentármelos?

Poco antes de medianoche, y mucho antes de que terminara la fiesta, Albert le dijo que debían marcharse. Cansada y bastante alegre, lo siguió y subieron al todoterreno.

—Me alegra comprobar que seguiste mi consejo y que te encuentras razonablemente sobria —comentó al arrancar.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, parecía estar contento con ella.

—No ha sido fácil —dijo—. Todo el mundo tenía una copa en la mano, como si no pudieran vivir sin ella. Ahora ya sé por qué se inventó el whisky en Escocia. Para que los escoceses tuvieran energía suficiente como para bailar esa música.

—Sí —rió él, sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Puede que tengas razón.

En la oscuridad podía contemplar su duro y atractivo rostro. Candy se preguntó si no estaría empezando a gustarle. Enamorarse de él era algo que ni siquiera podía plantearse, aunque deseara tocarlo, aunque deseara sentir sus labios una vez más. No, no era amor, no podía serlo. Sólo era la excitación de la fiesta y el fuego de sus venas.

Había estado charlando con Annie y con otras chicas. Entre las cosas que habían dicho y lo que había conseguido adivinar, empezaba a conocer mejor a Albert y a las gentes del lugar.

Eran sinceros, nobles y cariñosos. Al parecer, Albert contaba con gran cantidad de virtudes, y en abundancia, aunque las ocultara bajo una muralla de granito. No había ninguna mujer de Suilvach que no estuviera enamorada de él, pero ninguna parecía molesta con su súbita aparición. La vieja leyenda se había hecho realidad y nadie se atrevía a discutirla. Podían envidiarla, pero el destino la había escogido, luego debía merecer tanto honor y felicidad. Su lógica resultaba tan aplastante y altruista que la sorprendió. Hasta entonces no había experimentado nada por el estilo. Hasta entonces, el mundo había estado lleno de oportunistas y canallas egoístas dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, seguía pensando en ello. Albert la invitó a entrar, cerró la puerta a su paso y la tomó del brazo mientras avanzaban hacia la biblioteca. El fuego aún estaba encendido, brillando en la oscuridad, y Candy sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Estaba entre aterrada y excitada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama —se atrevió a decir—. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Albert encendió una pequeña lámpara que había sobre el escritorio. Entonces vio la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos azules.

—No, Candy, hablaremos ahora. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos conozcamos mejor...


	6. Deseo y frustración!

**Capítulo 5**

Candy se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea. Aceptó la bebida que le ofreció, una mezcla de whisky de malta con agua. Tomó un poco, dejó el vaso sobre la repisa y lo miró con nerviosismo.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Albert arqueó una ceja.

—De ti y de mí. ¿De qué si no? —contestó, bebiendo un poco y mirándola por encima del borde del vaso—. ¿Te has divertido en la fiesta?

—Sí —contestó con inseguridad—. De hecho, me he divertido bastante.

—Me alegra ver que conectaste con el espíritu de la ocasión —declaró, caminando hacia ella—. Ahora nos encargaremos de que conectes más a fondo.

Albert dejó a un lado su copa. Todas las dudas que pudiera tener sobre sus intenciones desaparecieron en cuanto sintió que empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. De forma instintiva intentó apartarlo. No podía encontrar las fuerzas para resistirse al deseo que sentía. El simple contacto de sus dedos contra la piel de su cuello había bastado para que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando alcanzó el tercer botón la miró y dijo con total tranquilidad:

—No quiero casarme con una mujer que no disfruta de una vida sexual saludable.

—Y quieres probarme antes de comprarme, ¿verdad?

Intentó decirlo con ironía, pero no fue nada convincente.

—En efecto —contestó él, desabrochando otro de los botones.

-¿Pues y que me dices de Elisa?

Albert se puso en tensión, como si hubiera tocado una de sus fibras más sensibles. Todo calor había desaparecido de repente, bajo el peso de su evidente irritación.

—La relación qué mantengo con Elisa no tiene nada que ver contigo —espetó.

La tristeza de Candy se transformó rápidamente en resentimiento. Entonces , ella preguntó, furiosa:

—Es tu novia, ¿verdad?

—Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

Candy lo miró con incredulidad, sin comprender cómo podía ser tan insensible. La había elevado a cumbres desconocidas hasta entonces para dejarla caer segundos más tarde y colocarla en su sitio.

—Por supuesto que es asunto mío. Soy virgen. Si voy a dejar que me hagas el amor, creo merecer al menos cierta consideración.

—Si vas a hacer el amor conmigo será porque lo deseas —puntualizó—. Los dos nos vamos a divertir, nada más. Si intentas sacar otras conclusiones, te estás engañando.

—Sí, tienes razón, Albert. Me he engañado —declaró con amargura—. Pensé que por primera vez en mi vida había conocido a un hombre sincero y decente, alguien de quien me podía enamorar. Pero estaba equivocada, como de costumbre. Puede que seas atractivo y que tengas dinero y buena posición, pero sólo eres un cínico sin corazón.

Candy caminó hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse, pero Albert la detuvo, impidiéndole el paso. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, dando a su rostro una expresión aún más dura.

—Has conseguido estropear lo que habría sido una noche preciosa.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Yo? ¿Te atreves a acusarme a mí?

—Sí, a ti. Estás celosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? —rió—. Estás loco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has preguntado por Elisa? Si no son celos, ¿por qué tendrías que preocuparte por las mujeres que conozco?

Su lógica resultaba aplastante e incontestable.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Pensé que…

Candy recapacitó a tiempo y no terminó la frase.

—Pensaste que te estabas enamorando de mí —dijo él—. Me honras con ello, pero el que te encuentre atractiva sexualmente no quiere decir nada en absoluto. Aún no te has ganado la exclusividad de mis sentimientos. Hasta que te ofrezca la posibilidad de ser la primera dama del clan veré a todas las personas que me apetezca, cuando me apetezca.

—Que arrogancia... no entiendo como te cabe en todo ese cuerpo tuyo...Por lo que veo nadie , te ha puesto en tu lugar...menudo crío...Por mí no hay ningún problema. Pero te equivocas, yo no me enamoro, ni me regalo a la primera. Y entiende que a partir de ahora no dejaré que te acerques a mí. Ahora, aparta ese maldito brazo y deja que pase.

Candy pegó un portazo al salir y se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
Albert bufó disgustado e impotente, pero resignado pensó que era lo mejor dejarla ir , no era correcto forzarla.

Aquella noche ninguno consiguió dormir demasiado. Candy, ofuscada decidió pasear por la playa. Se puso un fresco vestido y salió de su habitación andando hacia la arena. Anhelaba estar cerca de la orilla del mar en una noche de calma vestida con un vestido blanco no muy largo, andaba por la orilla mojándose los pies en un placentero paseo, se levantó una brisa susurrante, al poco rato sus cabellos empezaron a ondear y la mar hasta ese momento inmóvil se rizo chocando con sus pies y mojando sus pantorrillas.

El vuelo del vestido blanco que vestía empezó a ondear y notó una extraña sensación que la recorría. Sentía como si esa brisa la acariciara. Sus cabellos por extraño que pudiera parecer no se enredaban, era como si la mano del viento la peinara. La suave luz de la luna, intensificó su resplandor, y Candy tenía un aura delineando totalmente su cuerpo. La sensación era tan grata que Candy no se dio cuenta que ya su cuerpo estaba mojado de la cintura para abajo, se había introducido poco a poco en el mar. Entonces ella sintió escuchar una voz en un suave susurro que llamaba su nombre y que provenía del mar. Extendió su mano esperando que lo invisible apareciera, y tuvo la sensación de iba a aparecer. Al instante en los labios sintió un roce muy suave de la brisa . Candy extrañada y divertida volvió a su habitación.

En otro lado de la mansión, Albert había observado a la joven salir y había visto atónito la escena de la luna y el resplandor. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deslumbrado. Ella realmente se veía encantadora. ¿Pero eso significaba que sería la elegida? Se sintió un ladrón. Había querido seducir a Candy, pensando que la atracción mutua sería suficiente, pero se había equivocado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le cuestionaran sus decisiones, y ella lo hacía todo el tiempo, oh cuanto quería odiarla pero, por más que luchaba contra el maremoto de sentimientos en su ser, ya se había dado cuenta que odio jamás podría sentir por ella. Frustrado y confuso, cayó en cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba en la playa y la observó regresar a la mansión. Aliviado regresó a sus aposentos aun sin comprender el suceso de su rubia ninfa , la luna , el mar y la playa.

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer, aún le dolía la cabeza a Candy, de manera que decidió tomar una ducha fría.

Se puso un chándal de color azul y unas deportivas. Después, abrió la ventana y respiró profundamente. Olía a mar y a resina de pino. Y más allá del bosque pudo contemplar las olas chocando contra la playa.

El sentimiento de enfado e injusticia derivado de la noche anterior desapareció de inmediato, reemplazado por una extraña mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento. Ahora entendía que le había dado razones más que suficientes para que se enfadara con ella.

Desde su llegada no había hecho otra cosa que dejar claro que no era su prometida y que no tenía intención de casarse con él. En tales circunstancias, no tenía derecho alguno a mencionar a Elisa.

Por mucho que lo negara intelectualmente, su corazón sabía que estaba celosa. Además, no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre que era un completo enigma. Sin embargo, de no haber estado enamorada, no habría corrido a buscar excusas a su comportamiento.

Las cosas se habían complicado bastante. No pertenecía a aquel lugar y ambos lo sabían. Albert sólo intentaba mostrar cierta consideración hacia Ponny y hacia los lugareños que creían en la leyenda, pero a la hora de la verdad, se casaría con la mujer que él eligiese.

Decepcionada, se apartó de la ventana, arregló la cama y bajó por las escaleras.

Al llegar al recibidor se detuvo. No se oía nada. De manera impulsiva abrió la puerta principal de la casa, salió y caminó hacia la playa, entre los árboles. La playa estaba desierta, y un par de gaviotas volaban en lo alto, observándola con curiosidad. A su izquierda, la playa avanzaba hacia el pueblo, de modo que comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

Corrió hasta que no pudo más. Descansó un poco y siguió corriendo durante diez minutos más hasta que llegó al otro extremo de la bahía. Entonces subió a una roca y contempló el panorama. No había visto nada tan bello en toda su vida. Las grandes olas verdes del Atlántico chocaban a lo largo de la costa contra los acantilados rojizos, en un paisaje virgen no contaminado por la civilización. Un lugar donde cualquier poeta podría encontrar la inspiración, donde cualquier alma atormentada podría encontrar la paz.

Tal vez fuera la sensación de soledad y la belleza, o tal vez sus propios sentimientos, pero una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentó sobre la roca durante un buen rato. Recordó lo sucedido en la noche en la playa pero supuso que solo había sido una coincidencia hasta que se levantó suspirando y regresó a la casa.

El ejercicio había despertado su apetito. En cuanto entró en la mansión, el olor a bacon la guió directamente a la cocina. Cuando se encontraba en el pasillo, escuchó la voz de Albert y dudó. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a él tan temprano no le apetecía demasiado, pero era consciente de que debían verse cara a cara en algún momento. Intentó recomponer su autoestima, respiró profundamente y entró.

—Buenos días.

El ama de llaves se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Estaba esperándote. Sírvete el zumo de naranja y los cereales. Mientras tanto, te prepararé algo apetitoso.

Incómoda por la presencia del dueño de la casa, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la mesa, frente a él. Albert estaba tomándose un café.

—Parece que esta mañana te has levantado con espíritu deportivo —dijo con ironía—. ¿Piensas salir a correr?

—Ya he salido —murmuró, molesta por su tono de sarcasmo—. Me levanté hace una hora y salí a correr por la playa.

Albert pareció impresionado.

—Bien. El aire fresco del mar hace milagros. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un tronco —mintió.

—Sí, supongo que se deberá al gasto de energía que hiciste anoche —comentó con inocencia, levantando la voz para que el ama de llaves pudiera oírlo—. Candy me dejó impresionado anoche. Para ella era la primera vez, pero adoptó el ritmo de inmediato. Creo que se divirtió tanto que le habría gustado continuar toda la noche.

Candy lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la señora Elroy.

Los ojos azules de Albert brillaron con malicia.

—Al baile —rió, divertido—. Le dije que no participara, pero se empeñó en hacerlo.

Candy lo miró durante unos segundos.

Albert se sirvió otra taza de café.

—No te molestes en preparar comida. Candy y yo comeremos en el hotel. Y probablemente, no regresaremos hasta tarde.

—Bueno, si pensáis ir a Inverness, podríais traer…

—Hoy no. Voy a sacar el Flamingo para pescar salmones en Larig Bay —dijo, mirando a Candy—. No te importará dar un pequeño paseo en barco, ¿verdad?

Candy sabía que no tenía elección, a pesar de que su experiencia en el yate no había despertado en ella ningún amor por la navegación. Apartó el vaso de leche y dijo:

—Como quieras,Albert. Pero no me gustaría molestarte.

—No te preocupes, no me molestarás. De hecho, insisto en que vengas conmigo —sonrió.

—En tal caso, ¿cómo puedo negarme, cariño?

El tono de sarcasmo de su voz pasó desapercibido a la señora Elroy, que sonrió y suspiró, encantada con lo que parecía ser una típica conversación entre enamorados.

Dos horas más tarde condujeron hacia el pueblo y aparcaron en el puerto. El Flamingo era un barco pequeño, pero de línea poderosa y aspecto veloz. Albert se detuvo un momento en el muelle, observándolo con orgullo y dándole todo tipo de explicaciones sobre el navío.

Candy escuchó con cierto aire distante, asintiendo cuando debía, hasta que al cabo de un rato preguntó:

—¿Vamos a ir muy lejos?

—A unas veinte millas marinas.

—¿Vas a recorrer veinte millas para pescar? —preguntó asombrada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no me interesan demasiado los peces.

—Lo siento por ti. La futura dama del clan debería estar interesada por todo lo que tiene que ver con su comunidad.

—Mira, Albert, ahora estamos solos y podemos hablar con sinceridad. Tú no quieres casarte conmigo, de modo que no necesitamos continuar con esta farsa.

Albert apretó los labios enfadado. La tomó por los hombros y su voz sonó con la fuerza de un látigo.

—No sabes lo que quiero, pequeña rubia . Que me case o no contigo depende exclusivamente de ti.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron, desafiantes.

—Ya. Pero yo no lo deseo….. Me olvidaba de que tu esposa debe merecer tu posición social. Creí que el matrimonio tenía, que ver con el amor, no con el dinero.

Albert que la llevaba de mano la soltó, pero sin dejar de observarla con atención.

—Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien. No dejes que tu mal carácter lo estropee todo.

—No tengo mal carácter —protestó—. O no lo tenía hasta que te conocí…sacas lo peor de mí.

—Pero puedo sacar lo mejor de ti —le recordó—. Todos estos días has aprendido deprisa. Aún hay esperanzas.

Candy supuso que aquello era lo más parecido a un cumplido que escucharía de sus labios.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Vamos a visitar a tus preciosos peces.

—Aún no —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas gestiones en la oficina del puerto. Reúnete conmigo allí, dentro de una hora, e iremos a comer al hotel antes de zarpar.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer durante una hora, sola? —preguntó—. ¿Sentarme en el malecón?

—No. Puedes demostrar cierta iniciativa y ser sociable. Hay mucha gente en el pueblo. Ya te conocen, y se detendrán a charlar contigo a poco esfuerzo que hagas. Al menos intenta demostrar cierto interés por su forma de vida.

Candy abrió la boca para protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Albert se alejó de inmediato. Durante unos segundos permaneció allí, irritada, con los puños apretados. Se preguntó qué había querido decir con aquel último comentario. Tal vez creyera que era una típica esnob de ciudad. Le interesaba la vida de la gente. Le interesaba todo el mundo. Siempre había intentado demostrar sensibilidad con sus amigos y con la gente que no conocía. Precisamente su problema radicaba en que era demasiado amistosa en ocasiones, demasiado ingenua, demasiado confiada. Resultaba fácil aprovecharse de ella.

Caminó hacia la calle principal, y cuando llegó, miró a ambos lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ni siquiera había un café donde pudiera sentarse a tomar algo. El bar del hotel aún no estaba abierto.

Sonrió a las personas que pasaban, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para detenerlos y charlar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que Albert la colocaba en aquella tesitura. La noche anterior, durante la fiesta, la había dejado sola. Por fortuna, Annie había salido en su rescate.

Y de repente, encontró la respuesta. Podía ir a la casa de Ponny, a la casa que se encontraba en lo alto de la colina. De todas formas tenía intención de visitarla para buscar unas cuantas respuestas a ciertas preguntas que la preocupaban. Aquella era una oportunidad ideal.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, intentó llamar de todos modos, pero una voz conocida la invitó a entrar.

—Pasa, Candy.

Ponny estaba sirviendo dos tazas de té. Una vez más, Candy se estremeció.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Ponny?

—Estaba en el jardín hace unos minutos y vi que subías por la colina.

—Oh —sonrió, sintiéndose completamente idiota.

Ponny la observó con simpatía.

—Ese chándal parece muy cómodo. ¿Crees que me quedaría bien algo parecido? —rió, sin esperar una respuesta—. Sinceramente, lo dudo. Creo que seguiré con mis viejas ropas.

Inclinó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de sonreír y añadir:

—Hay algo distinto en ti, Candy . Has cambiado.

—¿Cambiado? ¿En qué sentido?

—Digamos que pareces más madura —rió de nuevo—. Pero no te sientas avergonzada. He notado esa expresión en otras jóvenes muchas veces. No saben que está ahí, pero yo puedo verla. En fin, siéntate, tómate el té y cuéntame qué te preocupa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me preocupa algo?

—Oh, nada. ¿Dónde está Albert?

—En el puerto.

Ponny asintió.

—De modo que has aprovechado la oportunidad para visitarme. Bueno, me siento muy honrada —dijo, mientras liaba un cigarrillo—. He oído que estuviste en la fiesta anoche. ¿Te divertiste?

—Sí —admitió—. No lo esperaba, pero me divertí mucho. La gente del lugar parece disfrutar con las diversiones.

—Si, cualquier excusa sirve para disfrutar de una buena copa y un buen baile —rió, encendiendo el cigarrillo—. Me alegra saber que las cosas marchan bien entre Albert y tú. A veces puede ser muy obstinado, pero es un buen hombre. No lo hay mejor.

Candy pensó que aquella conversación no conducía a ningún sitio, de modo que apartó la taza de té, respiró profundamente y dijo:

—He mentido. Hay algo que me preocupa. Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo aquí, Ponny. He venido porque eres la única persona que puede darme las respuestas que necesito.

Ponny sonrió con amabilidad.

—Es natural que estés confundida. Ya te dije que necesitarías tiempo para acostumbrarte.

Candy suspiró

—No tiene nada que ver con acostumbrarme. Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Si Albert quiere casarse, ¿por qué no ha elegido a una chica del lugar? Tendría dónde escoger. Anoche conocí a muchas chicas más atractivas que yo, e igualmente capaces.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Pensé que lo sabías. La novia del jefe del clan debe llegar del mar. Tiene que…

Candy movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, impaciente.

—Por favor, no empieces a hablar de leyendas y cosas por el estilo. Sé que su madre y su abuela llegaron del mar, pero sólo es una coincidencia.

Ponny permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que al fin se explicó.

— Albert no puede casarse con una mujer del clan. Debe desposar a una extraña. Es una ley del clan que no ha cambiado durante cientos de años. Sólo somos un pequeño clan de esta parte del país. Nuestros antepasados decidieron que los jefes del clan se casaran con forasteras para que el aislamiento no empobreciera la vida de la gente. La mezcla cultural y racial mejora a las personas —sonrió—. A mí me parece una simple cuestión de sentido común.

Candy la miró, en silencio.

—Hay algo que no has mencionado, ¿verdad? Algo acerca de que la novia debe ser merecedora de tal posición. Albert no deja de repetirlo.

—¡Pero tú eres merecedora! Puedo asegurarte que…

— Albert no está de acuerdo, me odia, le soy una absoluta molestia —interrumpió con frialdad—. O al menos, tiene serias dudas, acerca de mi. No creo que tenga intención de casarse conmigo, Ponny. Yo no estoy concursando a una plaza de jefa del clan . Ni siquiera lo he pedido.

La anciana la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Por supuesto que se casará contigo. Sólo está preocupado por…

—¿Quién es esa Elisa de la que tanto he oído hablar?

—¿Elisa?

—Sí, Elisa —repitió impaciente—. No hay nada que le impida casarse con ella, ¿no es cierto?

De repente, Ponny se llevó una mano a la cabeza y vaciló como si le doliera algo. Candy pensó durante un momento que sólo se trataba de un truco para no contestar, pero estaba tan pálida que comprendió de inmediato que era sincera.

—¿Ponny? ¿Te ocurre algo? No pretendía molestarte.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —contestó, sonriendo con debilidad—. A veces me duele la cabeza y tengo la impresión de que voy a desmayarme ¿De qué estabas hablando?

—No importa. Tranquilízate un poco mientras te sirvo un té.

—No, ahora lo recuerdo. Querías saber qué sucede con Elisa. ¿Has hablado sobre ello con Albert?

—Si y me dijo que no era asunto mío.

Ponny asintió, pensativa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, si no quiere hablar sobre ella debe tener una buena razón y en tal caso no debería…

De repente dejó de hablar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y su mirada pareció perderse en algún punto lejano.

Esta vez Candy se alarmó seriamente.

—¿Ponny? ¿Ponny? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Ponny estaba aferrada a la mesa, con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos Un extraño sudor cubría su rostro Se inclinó sobre ella y la miró parecía en trance. Pensó que tal vez debería tumbarla en la cama Tenía la impresión de que ella había provocado aquel estado en su amiga. Sospechaba que guardaba alguna relación con sus preguntas.

—¿Ponny? Por favor habla conmigo Por favor di algo.

Llevó las manos a su muñeca e intentó tomarle el pulso. Debía pedir ayuda. Tal vez se tratara de un ataque al corazón.

De repente salió de su trance y dijo en un tono de voz profundo y extraño:

—El Starlin.

—Tranquilízate Descansa y…

Ponny la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—Debes darte prisa. El Starlin… Seven Needles… Díselo a Albert.

—Pero está en el puerto.

—Sí, sí. ¡Por Dios, corre!

Candy no perdió el tiempo discutiendo. El tono de voz de Ponny hizo que reaccionara. Corrió hacia la puerta y después de mirarla por última vez bajó a toda velocidad por la colina, hacia el pueblo.

Cuatro minutos más tarde llegaba a la oficina del puerto, agotada. Entró con tal desesperación que Albert se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero qué diablos sucede?

Candy se detuvo ante él, intentando respirar. Él la abrazó por los hombros.

—Tranquila, no te asustes. Ya estás a salvo.

—No soy yo —acertó a decir—, sino Ponny. Algo le ha pasado. Me ha pedido que viniera a avisarte. Ha dicho que el Starling está en peligro, en Seven…

—¿Seven Needles?

Ella asintió.

—No sé qué quiere decir.

La expresión de Albert cambió de repente. Resultaba evidente que significaba algo importante.

—De acuerdo. Necesitaremos ayuda. Una vida puede estar en peligro. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o tendré que perder el tiempo buscando a otra persona?

Candy lo miró, indignada.

—Si me conocieras tan bien como crees no harías preguntas tan estúpidas. Vamos.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Un abrazo en la distancia**_

_**Lizvet**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Enaka ,Sayuri, Nadia, Lady Susi, Patty , Sarah , Laila, Chidamami.**_

_**MiluxD(sorry, pero ya mismo te reinvindico xD)**_


	7. ¿Confianza?

**Capítulo 6**

El motor del Flamingo arrancó con un estruendo, y salieron del puerto a toda velocidad. El agua que salpicaba impedía la visibilidad desde la cabina, de modo que Albert puso en marcha los limpiaparabrisas, y le pidió a Candy que permaneciera cerca para que pudiera oírla.

—Hay un rollo de cuerda en el armario que tienes a tu espalda. Cógelo. Puede que lo necesitemos.

Candy obedeció.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Quién está en peligro?

—Big Duncan. Pesca langostas. El Starlin es su barco, y si se ha dirigido a Seven Needles puede tener problemas. Tardaremos diez minutos en llegar, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde, porque no sabe nadar.

Candy lo miró, pensativa. Estaba en completa tensión, bien aferrado al timón del barco. Su aspecto de marino curtido parecía indicar que estaba dispuesto a navegar hasta el mismísimo infierno llevándola consigo. Se apretó contra él para llamar su atención.

—¿El Starlin no lleva radio a bordo?

—No, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo es un bote.

Candy quería preguntar algo más, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que en poco tiempo obtendría una respuesta. Si cuando llegaran no veían rastro de ningún navío, ni restos de un naufragio, la advertencia de Ponny sólo habría sido el producto de una mente enferma. Pero si lo encontraban, la cosa sería muy distinta.

Albert fue el primero en divisar la embarcación. Candy contempló las enormes olas que batían las rocas de la costa. Un hombre vestido con una gabardina amarilla intentaba mantener la embarcación a una distancia prudencial de los acantilados, remando desesperadamente.

—Se le ha debido averiar el motor —comentó Albert—. No va a resultar fácil rescatarlo. Tendré que acercarme a él por la popa, o la cuerda podría enredarse en nuestra hélice.

Albert colocó el barco en posición y dio marcha atrás. El barco avanzó lentamente. El ruido disminuyó en parte, de modo que aprovechó para explicarle la situación.

—No puedo dejar el timón, porque la corriente nos arrastraría hacia las rocas. Es imposible acercarse más —añadió, mirándola con detenimiento—. Tendrás que hacerlo tú. Espero que no vayas a hacer algo tan estúpido como caerte por la borda…

—Haré lo que pueda. Guárdate los comentarios sarcásticos y dime qué debo hacer.

—Toma la cuerda y átala a popa. Cuando lo hayas hecho, lánzala para que Duncan pueda amarrarla a la proa del Starlin.

—Muy bien. No te preocupes. Sabré cuidarme.

Candy agarró la cuerda y salió a cubierta, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Avanzó hacia la popa y ató la cuerda a un saliente de metal. Se aseguró de que el nudo era seguro y volvió a levantarse. Debía lanzar la cuerda. Si fallaba, tendría que recogerla de nuevo e intentarlo otra vez, pero no podía perder tiempo. No podía permitirse un error.

—¡Lanza la cuerda! —gritó Albert desde la cabina—. No tenemos todo el día…

Candy hizo caso omiso de su comentario y esperó a que llegara el momento adecuado. Las olas hacían que los barcos subieran y bajaran constantemente, de modo que tuvo que esperar hasta que pudo ver la pequeña embarcación. Entonces, actuó. La cuerda surcó los aires y fue a parar a los pies de Duncan.

Contenta, regresó a la cabina.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa—. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero Duncan sigue teniendo problemas.

Candy miró a través de los cristales y comprendió de inmediato. Duncan había recogido la cuerda, pero su bote estaba a escasos metros de las rocas y no podía detenerse para atarla. Intentaba remar con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el desastre.

—¡No ha tenido tiempo de atarla! —exclamó ella—. ¿Por qué no se agarra a la cuerda y se olvida del bote?

—Porque es un cretino obstinado y no abandonará su embarcación hasta que se hunda —murmuró, observándola de nuevo—. Tendré que dejarte a cargo del Flamingo durante unos minutos.

Candy lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de dejarme a cargo? ¡No sé gobernar un barco! Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el motor está marcha atrás. Dijiste que no podías abandonar el timón, porque acabaríamos en las rocas.

—Lo sé —admitió—, pero no tenemos otra opción. Tendré que nadar hasta su bote y asegurar la cuerda por él.

Albert le indicó que se acercara al timón y dejó en sus manos la responsabilidad del barco, que empezó, inmediatamente a retroceder hacia los acantilados.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Sí, claro que puedes. Intenta recordar que…

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó de nuevo, enfadada. Pero Albert no hizo ningún caso. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a quitarse los zapatos. Jamás pasó por su cabeza lo que Candy tenía en mente hacer ya que sin avisar pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y él intentó detenerla, sin éxito. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se había lanzado al mar de cabeza. Cuando salió a la superficie empezó a nadar tan deprisa como pudo hacia el Starlin, pensando que, en ciertas ocasiones, había que actuar sin pensárselo dos veces.

Duncan la miró con sincero asombro cuando subió al bote y se dejó caer sobre el montón de langostas. No tenían tiempo para presentaciones, de modo que se arrodilló, ató la cuerda a la proa de la pequeña embarcación y se levantó para hacerle una señal a Albert.

El Flamingo incrementó la velocidad hacia delante y arrastró al Starlin hasta que consiguió alejarlo de las rocas.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Duncan, dejando el remo a un lado—. Tú debes ser la Caileagh Bhan de la que todo el mundo habla. Es una suerte que aparecierais poco después de que se estropeara el motor.

Candy estaba helada y calada hasta los huesos.

—¿Dices que el motor se rompió justo antes de que llegáramos?

—Sí. No creo que hubieran pasado más de dos o tres minutos.

Candy se estremeció de nuevo y sonrió.

—Bueno, ya estás a salvo, que es lo que importa.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de los acantilados, Albert paró los motores y esperó hasta que el bote se aproximó al barco. Después los ayudó a subir a bordo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Duncan?

—Perfectamente, Albert —contestó el marinero—. El maldito motor se ha atascado. Posiblemente se ha roto una válvula.

—Te llevaré a puerto, pero tendremos que atar la cuerda a la proa y acortarla para que no se enrede en las hélices.

Candy alcanzó una manta que había en uno de los armarios y se la pasó por encima de los hombros mientras los dos hombres hacían lo necesario para regresar al pueblo.

En cuanto estuvieron en marcha, Albert se volvió hacia ella, enfadado.

—Si hubiera tenido tiempo, te habría colocado sobre mis piernas para darte una buena lección. Hiciste una tontería al saltar por la borda.

Candy lo miró en silencio mientras él continuaba con su diatriba.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Es que tienes la costumbre de lanzarte al mar con la intención de ahogarte?

—No me he ahogado.

—No, pero podías no haber sido capaz de llegar. En Seven Needles la corriente es muy fuerte. Ya viste cómo arrastraba el bote de Duncan.

—Oh, deja de quejarte. Si no te preocupara tanto tu orgullo herido te darías cuenta de que hice lo único razonable que podía hacer.

—¡Razonable! —gruñó—. No sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Te dije que no podía manejar el Flamingo, pero no me hiciste caso. Oh, no. No podías molestarte en escuchar.

—Podrías haberlo intentado.

—¿Y de qué habría servido? —preguntó—. Habría fallado y el barco se habría estrellado contra las rocas. Nos habríamos ahogado todos. No fue un acto estúpido, ni valeroso. Fue simplemente práctico.

Albert no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar hacia delante.

Candy se quitó las zapatillas empapadas, notando que la estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarle algo a la cabeza si intentaba discutir de nuevo.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, de repente.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó—. Estoy helada. El agua no estaba precisamente caliente.

—Entonces acércate a mí para entrar en calor. No quiero que cojas una pulmonía.

—No sabía que te importara tanto —murmuró.

Albert la miró y declaró, suavemente:

—Me importas más de lo que crees,pequeña.

Candy supo que era sincero. No por su tono de voz, que podía ser fingido, sino por la evidente expresión de sus ojos. Se aproximó a él y dejó que le pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Apriétate contra mí todo lo que puedas.

Ella obedeció. No necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces.

—Estoy empapada. Si seguimos tan cerca es posible que seas tú el que caiga enfermo de pulmonía.

—No me importaría nada —sonrió—. Podríamos meternos en la cama y sudar juntos.

Candy se estremeció. Aquella posibilidad podía estar más cerca de lo que él imaginaba. De hecho, estaba a punto de estornudar.

En cuanto llegaron a puerto, Albert la llevó al bar del hotel, que ya estaba abierto. Pidió un buen vaso de whisky con agua caliente y limón y se lo dio.

—Tómatelo con lentitud mientras busco ropa seca para ti.

Candy probó la bebida con cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de temblar. Los pocos clientes que se encontraban en el local la miraron con curiosidad, una curiosidad que pronto se transformó en admiración cuando Albert relató lo sucedido.

Despertó tanta atención que en poco tiempo se había ruborizado.

—No hice nada tan importante. Haces que parezca como…

—Sólo he contado lo que realmente sucedió —explicó él, divertido—. Si esperamos a que lo cuente Duncan, convencerá a todo el mundo de que conseguiste que se apartaran las aguas del mar Rojo.

Albert llamó al dueño del local y pidió que trajeran ropa para Candy, que prepararan una habitación y que dispusieran un baño con agua caliente. Después, la abrazó por la cintura y la llevó hacia una mesa que se encontraba junto a la chimenea.

Cuando se sentaron, se inclinó sobre él y susurró en tono conspiratorio:

—Cuando subí al bote de Duncan dijo que el motor se había parado unos minutos antes de que llegáramos. No había estado en peligro hasta entonces.

—Lo suponía —dijo Albert, con total tranquilidad.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? —preguntó, asombrada por su falta de interés—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa?

—Si pretendes preguntar cómo pudo saberlo Ponny, temo no poder ayudarte. También sabía que ibas a llegar antes de que aparecieras. Nadie sabe cómo lo hace, de modo que no tiene sentido preguntarse al respecto.

Su actitud tranquila resultaba muy clarificadora. Se podía creer en ciertas cosas o no, pero respecto a aquella mujer no cabía duda alguna. Ella misma había dudado de los supuestos poderes de Ponny, pero había sido testigo de sus habilidades. Tal vez había llegado el momento de replanteárselo todo. No sólo relación con Ponny, sino también con la leyenda, con los espíritus de los páramos y con los fuegos fatuos.

Sin embargo, no tenía intención de hacerlo. No quería seguir pensando en cosas para las que no encontraba respuesta.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él, observándola con atención.

Candy tomó un poco de su bebida. Pensó que había algo diferente en él. Su expresión seguía dura, como siempre, pero su boca no estaba tan tensa. Su agresividad habitual había desaparecido. Parecía que había empezado a respetarla. Tal vez no fuera amor aún, pero de momento era más que suficiente. Mantuvo su mirada y sonrió.

—Me encuentro muy bien.

—Te sentirás aún mejor después de tomar un baño caliente —dijo, sonriendo—. Creo que podemos olvidarnos de esa visita a los bancos de salmón. Resulta evidente que sientes pasión por el mar, y seguramente encontrarías otra excusa para lanzarte al agua.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso!

Apenas había terminado con su bebida cuando apareció Annie, con un chándal y unas zapatillas nuevas. Albert hizo una señal al dueño del establecimiento, que de inmediato se presentó con la llave de la habitación.

—La habitación número tres está . Y nos hemos asegurado de que tenga un buen baño de agua caliente.

Albert la acompañó escaleras arriba, dejó la ropa nueva sobre la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo—. Cuando termines de bañarte iremos a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto —murmuró ella.

Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando notó la mirada hambrienta del jefe del clan. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la tomó por la cintura.

—No sé cómo lo consigues. Incluso con un chándal mojado irradias un calor insoportable.

—Bueno, si sigues mirándome así, conseguirás que salten todos mis fusibles —dijo ella—. ¿No crees que deberías marcharte ahora?

Albert suspiró y sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que sí, porque lo que tengo en mente no sería muy relajante. Esperaré a un momento más mientras tanto...

Sin previo aviso,tomo el rostro de Candy y atrapó sus labios suavemente, para luego retirarse rápidamente.

En cuanto se marchó, Candy impactada aún por el beso fugaz ,se quitó la ropa, la dejó a un lado y se introdujo en la bañera soñando en que hubiera sucedido si...

Pasó una hora antes de que volviera a bajar al bar, vestida con el nuevo chándal negro. Cuando apareció, observó que el establecimiento estaba lleno de gente. Al verla dejaron de hablar y le hicieron un pasillo para que pudiera llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Albert. Sus ojos azules la observaron con admiración.

—Ya te advertí que las noticias viajan muy deprisa en esta zona. Mientras estabas bañándote, Duncan se ha dedicado a invitar a medio pueblo para tomar una copa a tu salud.

Candy se mordió el labio y lo miró, implorante.

—Me ponen nerviosa. ¿No podríamos ir a algún sitio donde…?

—Me temo que no. Sólo quieren darte las gracias por haber salvado la vida de Duncan.

—Deberían darle las gracias a Ponny —susurró—. Yo sólo…

En aquel instante una voz se alzó sobre la multitud.

—¿Por qué no la besas, Albert? Así podremos brindar a su salud.

Albert sonrió y contestó en alto:

—Era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, en cuanto cerrara la boca y tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Entonces la atrajo hacia sí y sonrió.

—No te preocupes —añadió—. Lo hago porque lo deseo, no porque lo hayan pedido.

La besó con tanta pasión que el pulso de Candy se aceleró. Los clientes del establecimiento demostraron su aprobación y ella se estremeció ante la multitud de sensaciones placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Hablando de salvar vidas, el hombre que salvó la tuya se encuentra allí, al fondo.

—¿El hombre del tractor? ¿El que me encontró?

—En efecto, el viejo Stevens.

Albert la llevó consigo. Se alejaron de la barra del bar y se plantaron ante un hombre de sesenta y tantos años que llevaba un viejo sombrero, algo destartalado.

Candy se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Así que usted es Stevens, el conductor de tractores que me encontró.

—En efecto, señorita —dijo, quitándose el sombrero para expresar su respeto—. El mismo. Cuando la vi en las rocas, me pegué un buen susto.

Ella se acercó un poco más y estrechó su mano.

—Lo siento mucho. De no haber sido por usted no estaría aquí —declaró, para dirigirse a Albert—. No te quedes ahí. Invita a mi amigo a una copa. Y de buen tamaño.

Albert sonrió.

—Whisky, ¿verdad, Stevens?

—Por supuesto —contestó el hombre, muy contento—. Creo que me vendría muy bien.

Albert pidió un whisky doble de la marca favorita de Stevens y se llevó a Candy a un lado para poder hablar con más intimidad.

—Cierta persona lleva quince minutos esperándote en la calle. Quiero que salgas y que hables con él.

Candy lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De un admirador.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Albert se encogió de hombros como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él.

—No. Yo diría que empiezas a tener bastante popularidad.

—Pues no estoy interesada en ser popular —murmuró—. Creo que esperan demasiado de mí.

—Todo tiene un precio. Pero ahora sal y habla con él. Hace mucho que espera.

—¿Por qué no ha entrado?

—Porque siente vergüenza —contestó—. Si no vas a hablar con él ahora mismo tendré que sacarte yo.

—De acuerdo. No empieces otra vez. Iré.

Con curiosidad, y algo nerviosa, salió a la calle abriéndose paso entre la concurrencia. Pero no encontró a nadie en el exterior. Decidió que había sido una broma de Albert, y estaba a punto de volver al bar cuando de repente apareció un niño, que se aproximó a ella con cautela.

Reconoció su pelo y el rostro pecoso de inmediato. Se trataba del chico que le había llevado las zapatillas cuando estaba en casa de Ponny. Sorprendida, sonrió.

—Hola. Eres Jamie, ¿verdad? ¿Querías verme?

El niño se miró la punta de los pies, con nerviosismo, y al cabo dé unos segundos le dio una caja con bombones de chocolate.

—Esto es para ti. Es un regalo. Lo he comprado con mi propio dinero.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó asombrada—. Es muy amable por tu parte, Jamie, pero no debiste haberte molestado. De verdad, no debiste…

Las cosas empezaban a escapar a su control. Una cosa era que los habitantes del lugar intentaran homenajearla por haber salvado una vida, y otra muy distinta que hasta los niños comenzaran a darle regalos.

—Quería hacerlo. Mi padre me contó que se lanzó al agua para salvarlo y que le ayudó a escapar de Seven Needles.

—Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Eres el hijo de Big Duncan?

—Sí. Si no te gusta el chocolate, puedo cambiar los bombones por otra cosa.

Candy estaba emocionada. Deseaba abrazarlo, pero sabía que a los niños de su edad les molestaban ciertas demostraciones de afecto. Probablemente sólo habría conseguido incomodarlo.

—Son mis bombones preferidos —aseguró—. Los guardaré para comérmelos más tarde.

Jamie suspiró aliviado.

—Sí, bueno… Entonces ya me marcho.

—No, espera un momento —dijo—. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba, se inclinó sobre el niño y susurró a su oído algo que sólo él pudo oír.

El chico sonrió.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. Es fácil. De todas formas, Ponny dice que eres especial y que debemos hacer todo lo que podamos para ayudarte.

Candy cogió su mano y lo llevó hacia el malecón del puerto.

—Sentémonos unos minutos y hablaremos sobre ello.

* * *

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Cuando regreso al establecimiento, Albert estaba apoyado en la barra del bar, charlando con Ponny, que sonrió al verla.

—Ya me han contado lo valiente que has sido —dijo, observándola con sus ojos marrones—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Albert? ¡Es tímida! Se ha ruborizado.

—¿Qué tal está tu dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Mejor?

Ponny agarró su vaso de whisky y rió.

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente.

Candy dejó la caja de bombones sobre la barra.

—Me alegra oírlo. Es una caja de bombones que me ha regalado Jamie. Los compró con su dinero, aunque no me parece bien. Probablemente se ha gastado toda la paga de la semana.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Albert—. Le daré unos cuantos trabajitos para que pueda recuperar con creces su dinero.

La generosidad de Albert la emocionó. Sin embargo, aún se sentía incómoda.

—Sería muy amable por tu parte, pero no se trata de eso. Todo el mundo cree que soy especial. Jamie acaba de decírmelo —dijo, notando que Albert fruncía el ceño.

—Es que lo eres —espetó Ponny—. Eres muy especial.

—No es cierto. Y tú eres la culpable de todo. Sé que lo haces con buena voluntad, pero has conseguido que esas gentes crean todo tipo de cosas raras sobre mí.

Ponny miró a Albert con perplejidad. El jefe del clan puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

—Creo que deberías dejar que hablara un rato a solas con ella.

—Muy bien, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien —declaró Ponny—. Mis amigos me lo han dicho, y nunca se equivocan.

Ponny se marchó sintió cierta culpabilidad, y la mirada furiosa de Albert dejó bien claro que iba a enfrentarse a un pequeño problema. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correr tras su amiga para disculparse.

—Bueno, ya la has oído —dijo, por decir algo—. Sigue empeñada en que todos esos cuentos de hadas son ciertos.

—Te has excedido con ella —observó, controlando su enfado a duras penas.

Candy recordó sus advertencias. Recordó que no debía molestar a Ponny ni a ninguna otra persona con sus comentarios. Sin embargo, desde la noche anterior estaba decidida a obtener algunas respuestas, y el fracaso de su conversación con la dueña de la casa de la colina no la había descorazonado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de continuar.

—Sólo te preocupa el humor de Ponny. Y yo tengo que seguir con esta farsa.

—¿Qué farsa? —preguntó.

—Pretender que soy tu prometida. ¿Por qué continúas con ella cuando pretendes casarte con Elisa?

Albert entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que no…

—Que no es asunto mío, lo sé. Pero te equivocas. Estoy cansada de que Ponny y tú me utilicéis como si fuera un peón de ajedrez. Resulta evidente que pensabas casarte con Elisa, hasta que aparecí.

—Muy bien, continúa —dijo él—. Pero quiero saber con quién has estado hablando a mis espaldas.

Candy no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amenazar.

—Con nadie en particular. Pero he sabido que Elisa te visita con cierta frecuencia, y no lo haría si no tuviera una buena razón, si no disfrutara con ello. No soy estúpida. Soy tan inteligente como cualquiera y sé cuánto son dos y dos.

—Sí, claro. Y ahora resulta que dos y dos suman cinco —murmuró.

—Debes admitir que ha sido algo bastante evidente desde el principio. Cuando me viste por primera vez, no pudiste ocultar tu desagrado. Le prometiste a Ponny que cuidarías de mí, pero dejaste claro que tenías otros planes —dijo, retándolo con la mirada—. Pensabas casarte con Elisa, ¿verdad? Y aún sigues pensándolo. No te has librado de mí porque temes herir los sentimientos de Ponny.

—Sigue, sigue, no pares —dijo él, con ironía—. Resulta fascinante observar cómo funciona tu mente.

En enfado de Candy se convertía poco a poco en amargura.

—Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo —sentenció, deprimida.

Albert se encogió de hombros._Si, supieras princesa_

—De acuerdo, lo niego todo. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Me sentiría mejor si lo dijeras en serio.

—De modo que ahora me acusas de ser un mentiroso. ¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando?

—Cómo voy a olvidarlo —se preguntó, irritada—. No dejas de recordármelo todo el tiempo.

—Y parece que tendré que seguir haciéndolo. No estás en posición de cuestionar lo que haga.

—Precisamente me quejo por eso. Sólo soy un peón en tus manos, y supongo que será mejor que no lo olvide.

—¿Y no preferirías ser una reina? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No. Preferiría que el juego terminara de una vez para poder marcharme de aquí.

—¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Seguir corriendo hasta que volvieras a toparte con un problema? Es la historia de tu vida, ¿no es verdad?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada hasta que él la agarró por los hombros.

—Ya estás comportándote otra vez con esa obstinación que te corroe por dentro. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo…? ¡Deseo darte ... No, maldita sea! No te debo ninguna explicación. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

—¿Confiar en ti? —se preguntó, con resentimiento—. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?...Claro que me debes explicación... allá tú Albert...esto me está agotando.

—Porque yo te lo pido —contestó, soltándola—. Ninguna relación puede sobrevivir sin respeto y confianza. Hay ciertas cualidades que exijo en cualquier mujer.

—Yo pensaba que sólo te interesaba el sexo.

—El sexo sólo es la mitad de una relación. Sé que nos llevaremos bien en la cama, pero no es suficiente. No te tenido que discutir mis acciones, ni he tenido que explicarme ante nadie hasta ahora, y no tengo ninguna intención de empezar. Tendrás que confiar en mí. No vuelvas a preguntarme nada acerca de Elisa.

—Siempre pensé que en una relación normal los hombres y las mujeres tenían los mismos derechos. Siempre pensé que podían sentarse a charlar sobre cualquier cosa, de una forma civilizada. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar que solo tus intenciones y acciones sean las que valgan y atropelles mi vida. Me ofendes, me insultas, me retienes aquí, como si fuera una persona sin voluntad , no tengo derechos... hasta esos malditos calamares tienen derechos ...Y sin embargo, me pides que confíe en ti cuando resulta evidente que esa confianza no es recíproca. Pretendes guardarte todos tus secretos.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció—. Y te pido disculpas por la manera cómo te deseo que sea de esta manera ...Pero la nuestra no es una relación normal. Nos hemos conocido por el capricho del destino.

—¿Relación? ¿Nombras a esto una relación?...No seas absurdo Albert. Más que conocernos, yo diría que hemos colisionado —puntualizó.

Albert sonrió con tristeza.

—Llámalo como quieras preciosa, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir —dijo, observándola desde la altura de sus ojos azules—. ¿Y bien? Puedes contestarme. ¿Confiarás en mí o te pido demasiado?

Candy deseaba confiar en él, desesperadamente. Su corazón la empujaba a contestar de forma afirmativa, pero su inteligencia le dictaba todo lo contrario. Era consciente del alto precio que había tenido que pagar en el pasado al confiar de forma ciega en los demás. No podía negar que Albert no se parecía en nada a nadie que hubiera conocido, pero en realidad no sabía nada sobre él.

Intentó encontrar la respuesta en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Y al cabo de unos segundos asintió, decidida a arriesgarse ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

—Sí, Albert, confiaré en ti. Que los Kelpies me ayuden si me equivoco, pero confiaré en ti.

Albert sonrió complacido

-Ven aquí -susurró muy quedo en su oído- aunque no pueda darte explicaciones por el momento,si puedo demostrarte que me importas preciosa.

* * *

Bueno... a pedido de ustedes mis amigas...aquí está un capítulo más... deseo que lo disfruten...

Gracias por la espera a:

**Laila, Patty A.,MiluxD, Sayuri, Sarah Lisa,Nadia.**

**Un abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet**


	8. Encubierta!

**Capítulo 7**

A la siguiente mañana cuando se levanto salió a su balcón desde donde se alcanzaba a ver la bahía. La brisa vino a su encuentro, pero no era fría, sino cálida, la envolvió todo el cuerpo, al poco volvio a sentir la misma sensación en los labios que el di a anterior y la brisa volvió a cesar.

Candy pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas así que , dándose prisa corrió un rato por la playa y se duchó. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el desayuno en la cocina, la señora Leagan le comunicó que Albert quería verla en la biblioteca.

Candy miró al ama de llaves, sorprendida. Albert había pasado los últimos cuatro días en Bruselas, asistiendo a una conferencia de pesca de la Comunidad Europea.

—Pensé que no regresaba hasta mañana.

—Ya sabes cómo es. No le agrada tener que reunirse con esos burócratas, con sus trajes y sus formalismos. Seguramente los habrá obligado a trabajar a destajo para poder regresar cuanto antes —dijo, mientras se servía otra taza de té—. Llegó a las cuatro de la madrugada y ha estado trabajando en la biblioteca desde entonces.

Candy se levantó, intentando convencerse de que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Cuando Albert se había ido de viaje se sintió aliviada, pero su alegría duró bien poco. Echaba de menos su carácter imprevisible, el no saber nunca si iba a besarla de forma apasionada o dulce. Aquellos momentos de sensibilidad equilibraban con creces sus posibles enfados, pero, a pesar de todo, no se sentía segura.

Antes de entrar en la biblioteca se detuvo para mirar se en el espejo. Se arregló un poco el pelo, decidió que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

En cuanto lo vio, su sonrisa desapareció. Parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, redactando un informe. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y sonrió con debilidad.

—Hola, Candy. Me había olvidado del maravilloso aspecto que tienes por las mañanas.

—No te preocupes por mi aspecto. ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo? Pareces cansado.

—Sí. ¡Malditos burócratas! Me gustaría verlos en un barco en mitad de una galerna en el norte de Shetland. Así se borrarían las estúpidas sonrisas de sus rostros y se olvidarían de sus estúpidas normas y regulaciones sobre pesca —declaró, mientras se servía una copa de whisky—. En fin, no me pasa nada que un buen trago y unas cuantas horas de sueño no puedan reparar.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? —preguntó con rapidez—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus notas? Puedo taquigrafiar cualquier cosa que quieras dictarme.

-Gracias preciosa, pero debo mostrarte algo primero.

Albert hizo un gesto hacia una caja blanca que había junto a la mesa.

—Tu vestido ha llegado. El que te pondrás el día del Grand Ceilidh. Pruébatelo para ver si te queda bien. De lo contrario, devuélvelo.

Candy tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Albert la detuvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi dormitorio, por supuesto —contestó sorprendida.

A pesar de estar agotado, los ojos de Albert brillaron con perfidia.

—No hay razón para que sientas vergüenza. Ya conozco las maravillas que esconde tu cuerpo. El día que llegaste a la isla , te vi¿recuerdas?-Puedes ponértelo aquí.

—¿Mientras me espías, sentado? —No , gracias-contestó

—Yo no espío, admiro. Como un amante del arte que admirara un cuadro de Rubens. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?

—No, de eso nada. Quédate donde estás —le ordenó. Abrió la caja. El vestido estaba doblado entre un montón de papel de envolver. Lo sacó. Era una prenda exquisita, de pura seda de color verde.

—¡Es fabuloso! ¡Es absolutamente maravilloso! Nunca había tenido algo así.

- Vamos, anda , muero por verlo encima de ti.

- Como una sesión de striptease, eh- comentó Candy intentando bromear para disipar sus nervios. Pero lo único que logró fue que Albert la mirara con mayor interés.

Candy dejó el vestido sobre una butaca, de forma casi reverencial. Le dio la espalda y se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Luego se deshizo del sujetador y lo dejó a un lado antes de ponerse el vestido. Subió la cremallera y arregló un poco la parte de arriba. Cuando se aseguró de que no podía bajarse, dejándola en ridículo, se dio la vuelta para que la contemplara.

Albert estaba sentado en el escritorio. Sus ojos azules la contemplaron en silencio, hasta conseguir inquietarla..

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? No te quedes ahí, mirándome. Di algo.

Al final consiguió que reaccionara. Albert sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos.

—Hay ciertos momentos en los que sobran las palabras. Y éste es uno de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, Candy, me gusta mucho —contestó, antes de terminar su bebida y de levantarse—. Te queda muy bien, pero le falta algo.

Entonces caminó hacia la caja y sacó una cosa en la que no había reparado. Era una preciosa cinta de color azul oscuro y verde.

—Debes ponértelo sobre el hombro, en diagonal, y atarlo a la cintura. Necesitarás un broche, pero lo compraremos en Inverness.

Albert le puso la cinta en su sitio y se apartó un poco para poder admirarla. Luego, poco a poco, fue acercándose de nuevo.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—Tendré que hacerme algo en el pelo. Es un desastre. Creo que debería cortármelo y…

—No te atrevas a hacerlo. Me gustas tal y como estás.

Como para demostrárselo, empezó a acariciarle el cabello a la altura de la nuca, descendiendo después hacia sus hombros desnudos. La besó en los labios y después jugueteó con su oreja.

—Las criaturas marinas como tú son tan adorables que sólo necesitan un cepillo.

Candy se estremeció en sus brazos mientras la besaba en el cuello, despertando un mar de emociones en su cuerpo. Entonces notó que sus dedos intentaban bajar la cremallera del vestido, y se apretó contra él, conducida por un urgente deseo aumentado por su propia excitación.

Albert gimió y se apartó de ella a regañadientes. En su mirada podía leerse perfectamente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer —dijo Candy —, y te estoy interrumpiendo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora.

- Candy….te deseo….

Durante unos segundos pareció que Albert iba a elegir la opción del placer, por encima de los negocios. Pero al final suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que termine ese maldito informe para que pueda enviarlo. Corre a ver a la señora Leagan, para ver si le gusta el vestido. Su consejo en estos asuntos es siempre mejor que el mío.-Pero primero , ven aquí, no me niegues el placer de tus labios mi pequeña ninfa.

Cuando Albert dejó de besarla, Candy atolondrada por el beso recogió la ropa y salió de la habitación. Para entonces, Albert ya estaba concentrado de nuevo en su trabajo.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca a su espalda y se detuvo para tranquilizarse un poco, hasta que desapareció su rubor y su corazón recobró el ritmo habitual. Después, avanzó hacia la cocina. Unos días antes pensaba que Albert tendría que atarla de pies y manos si pretendía que asistiera al Grand Ceilidh, pero gracias al vestido estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Además, el recuerdo de sus besos bastaba para convencerla de que tal vez se hubiera enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas sus ilusiones, nada había cambiado; tenía la impresión de que más tarde o más temprano algo haría que bajara de las nubes, y no precisamente con suavidad.

La señora Leagan demostró tanto entusiasmo como Albert. Le gustó mucho el color. Inclinó la cabeza y la observó durante unos segundos antes de asentir, satisfecha.

—Te quedará muy bien con el collar. Serás la mujer más bella del baile.

—¿Qué collar? —preguntó, sin comprender nada.

—El collar de esmeraldas de Suilvach —contestó con inocencia—. ¿No te lo ha enseñado aún?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No. Mencionó un broche para la cinta, pero no dijo nada sobre un collar.

—En realidad se trata de una gran esmeralda rodeada por diamantes. Ha sido de la familia durante muchas generaciones. Y es tradición que el jefe del clan lo ponga en el cuello de la mujer con la que quiere casarse. Estoy segura de que esperará hasta el Grand Ceilidh antes de hacerlo —dijo, pensativa—. Aunque me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada. Lo guarda en la caja fuerte de la biblioteca.

—Probablemente se habrá olvidado —dijo Candy—. Está muy cansado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Candy sabía que la razón por la que no había dicho nada era bien distinta. Pensó que lo guardaba para otra persona. Para Elisa.

Una hora más tarde, vestida con unos vaqueros y un anorak, bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo un momento ante la biblioteca. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Albert se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. Entró caminando de puntillas y lo observó en silencio, dominada por una extraña mezcla de ternura y de enfado. Tomó una pequeña manta que había sobre el respaldo del sillón y se la pasó por encima de los hombros, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Después se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Desconsolada, caminó hacia la bahía, deseando que la señora Leagan no hubiera dicho nada sobre el collar. De aquel modo no habría empezado a pensar en Elisa . No había mencionado su nombre desde la discusión mantuvieron en el bar del hotel; de hecho, había pasado por la casa de Ponny para disculparse, y cuando su amiga quiso continuar la conversación que habían dejado a medias Candy levantó la mano y sonrió.

—No, Ponny, no quiero saber nada sobre Elisa. No estoy interesada en ella.

Ponny había respondido con alegría.

—Me alegro mucho, Candy .

Pero ahora, cuando el día del Grand Ceilidh se aproximaba, cada vez le resultaba más difícil apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aún no conocía a Elisa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Supuso que sería preciosa y que siempre iría perfectamente vestida, como correspondía a alguien que hacía gala de su sangre azul, alguien que resultaba en extremo conveniente para el clan. Poseía todas las cualidades que Albert esperaba de su mujer. Y nadie se atrevería a poner en duda sus decisiones. Se las arreglaría para convencer a Ponny de una u otra manera.

Ese día en la lonja de los pescadores, vio un pequeño bote que entraba por el puerto, cuando estaba próximo a atracar se dio cuenta que había pescado calamares, al estar muy frescos decidió comprarles unos pocos para que la señora Leagan los preparará en la comida. Una vez en la cocina mientras los colocaba en la bandeja encontró en un de ellos, un pequeño anillo, con una gema verde coronándolo.

Decidió ir a su habitación y en la intimidad que le proporcionaban sus muros comenzó a acariciar a ese regalo del mar. Era muy bonito, no llevaba inscripciones. Pero entonces una ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta de su balcón introduciéndose en su habitación y volvió a notar esa extraña sensación en los labios, solo que esta vez la saboreo más intensamente. Una paloma se posó en la barandilla de su balcón, esa paloma levanto el vuelo dejando sobre la terraza un ristre de plumas que se convirtieron en jazmines. Era algo sobrenatural, Candy no acertaba a entender lo que estaba ípasando ...Debía hablar con Ponny…..

Como consecuencia del informe que había escrito Albert, y de una llamada telefónica que recibió del ministerio de pesca, tuvo que dedicar mucho más tiempo del previsto a sus negocios. Las reuniones en Edimburgo y en Bruselas lo mantenían muy ocupado, porque tenía que defender los derechos de los pescadores de la costa oeste ante la comisión europea.

Cuando finalmente consiguió librarse de sus obligaciones, sólo faltaba una semana para el Grand Ceilidh. Y Candy había olvidado el detalle de el anillo y los jazmines.

—Hoy iremos a Inverness, Candy —le informó durante el desayuno—. Ponte algo más formal que los vaqueros y los jerseys, para variar.

El día había amanecido luminoso y cálido. Candy esperaba pasarlo como siempre, nadando y tomando el sol en la playa. Pero no se quejó. Decidió que Albert ya había tenido demasiados problemas e intentó demostrar entusiasmo.

—¡Magnífico! Será maravilloso regresar a la civilización aunque sólo sea durante unas horas.

Los ojos azules de Albert se clavaron en ella. Apartó la taza de café que estaba tomando y se levantó.

—Voy a echar un vistazo al coche. No tardes demasiado.

Candy subió al dormitorio y decidió ponerse una falda de color claro con una camisa verde oscuro.

Transcurridos unos minutos salió de la casa. Albert ya había sacado del garaje el vehículo del que tanto se enorgullecía y estaba comprobando el aceite. Se trataba de un Jaguar de color azul oscuro que brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Es un viejo Jaguar de la clase E! —exclamó Candy, asombrada.

Albert levantó la mirada, sorprendido por sus conocimientos automovilísticos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de coches?

—Mi ex jefe tenía uno igual. Se preocupaba más por él que por su esposa.

—Ya veo. Mujeres y coches caros. A veces resulta una elección difícil para un hombre.

—Bueno, supongo que eso depende de la emoción que se esté buscando —comentó con acidez.

Candy entró en el vehículo y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad antes de acomodarse en el amplio asiento de cuero.

En circunstancias normales, era la peor copiloto del mundo. Siempre había sido una de aquellas neuróticas que se pasaban la vida alertando sobre posibles peligros o intentando pisar un freno hipotético cuando consideraba que conducían con demasiada rapidez. Pero con Albert era distinto. Conducía como un verdadero profesional, como si fuera una simple extensión mecánica del poderoso vehículo. Y mientras avanzaban por las carreteras de las Highlands se sentía completamente a salvo.

Tras unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio, que dedicó a admirar la belleza del paisaje, Candy se atrevió a intentar iniciar una conversación.

—¿Cómo es Inverness?

—Un lugar lleno de gente y bastante limpio. Hay buenos hoteles, muchos bares, restaurantes, cines, discotecas y teatros. Todas esas cosas que echas tanto de menos.

Candy frunció el ceño ante su tono de reproche.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que las echo de menos?

Albert no apartó la vista de la carretera. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Candy pensó que le había molestado la pregunta, y que tal vez no mereciera la pena hablar con un hombre tan obstinado.

Estuvo en silencio durante muchos minutos, al cabo de los cuales lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Al decir que estaría bien regresar a la civilización no pretendía insultar a Suilvach, ni a sus habitantes. De hecho, me gustan mucho. En cierto modo han ido entrando en mi corazón, poco a poco.

Candy observó su perfil para ver si sus palabras lo afectaban, pero no obtuvo nada, salvo un rostro pétreo.

Se cruzó de brazos. Si no quería creerla, no tenía forma alguna de convencerlo de que le gustaba vivir allí. Empezaba a conocer a los habitantes más a fondo, y con algunos mantenía una relación bastante personal. Tal vez se debiera a que vivían en contacto con la naturaleza, en un mundo donde los vientos y el clima eran más importantes que los relojes, pero siempre podían detenerse para charlar amistosamente con cualquiera.

En cuanto a Albert, comprendía su enfado. Suilvach era su dominio, y sin querer había herido su orgullo. Pensó que sería muy capaz de abrir la puerta del coche y arrojarla.

Pero al final fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—¿De qué hablas con el joven Jamie? He oído que te dedicas a charlar con él por las tardes, en el puerto, y que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

—Es un secreto entre él y yo.

Albert la miró con cierto cinismo.

—¿Un secreto? ¿No eres un poco mayorcita para esas cosas?

—En absoluto. De hecho, tengo la impresión de que tú mismo guardas muchos secretos que no quieres compartir conmigo —dijo—. Como lo de Elisa, por ejemplo.

De inmediato notó su irritación. Deseó no haber dicho nada. No en vano, recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que se atrevió a nombrarla. Lo había sacado completamente de sus casillas.

—Ya te he dicho que mi relación con ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sé muy bien lo que has dicho —espetó enfadada—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa? Sé que es amiga tuya, y me preguntaba si habrías pasado a visitarla cuando estuviste en Edimburgo. Sólo intentaba charlar sobre algo, intentar ser una buena acompañante. ¿Es un crimen, acaso? No es necesario que te quedes ahí, con todo ese humo saliéndote de la cabeza.

Albert la miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

—Sí, pasé a visitarla. Estuve un par de noches en la casa de su familia. Siempre hago lo posible para visitar a los amigos cuando me encuentro en sus lugares de residencia.

—Magnífico. ¿Lo ves? No necesitabas saltar a mi yugular —dijo, contando hasta diez antes de continuar—. Me gustaría conocerla. ¿Vendrá al Grand Ceilidh?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto que la conocerás —sonrió—. No se perdería algo así por nada del mundo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, me alegro.

Candy miró por la ventanilla del vehículo, incapaz de mantener la farsa de su aparente desinterés.

Llegaron a Inverness poco después del mediodía y aparcaron junto al río, justo al otro lado del viejo castillo que se elevaba en la colina. Después cruzaron el puente que llevaba al centro de la ciudad.

—Podemos comer e ir más tarde de compras. Luego te daré una sorpresa —dijo, mirando su reloj—. Dentro de dos horas, para ser precisos.

Candy no estaba de humor para sorpresas, pero no dijo nada porque no quería empeorar la situación.

Al llegar a una esquina, Albert se volvió hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Qué clase de pubs te gustan más? ¿Con música alta o más tranquilos?

Candy puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con dureza.

—No me conoces en absoluto, ¿verdad? No tienes idea de quién soy en realidad.

—No, no te conozco —aceptó, divertido por el reproche—. Sólo sé las cosas que me cuentas, pero poco más. No hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos, ¿no es cierto? Pero estoy intentando aprender.

—Bueno, pues lo primero de todo es que no me gustan los sitios demasiado ruidosos. De modo que si no tienes nada mejor que ofrecer, preferiría ir a un restaurante.

Albert le ofreció un brazo con galantería.

—Muy bien. Conozco un lugar muy adecuado.

El restaurante que eligió ofrecía una bella vista del puerto deportivo y del canal que vertía sus aguas en el lago Ness. Candy no tenía demasiada hambre, de modo que pidió una simple tortilla y un café mientras él daba cuenta de un enorme bistec.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pagaron y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, que parecía inundada por cientos de turistas. Pasearon hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial muy elegante, bien distinto de las tiendas que atiborraban las calles principales. Todos los productos que ofrecían eran selectos, de buena calidad y bastante caros.

Albert caminó hacia un establecimiento en particular, especializado en trajes de las Highlands y en accesorios. La dependienta, una mujer de mediana edad, lo saludó con efusividad. Estuvieron charlando durante unos minutos en gaélico, antes de que la presentara.

—Mairi, te presento a Candy White. Necesita un broche para un vestido.

La mujer sonrió amistosamente.

—Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti,Candy. Entonces se dio la vuelta y sacó un broche que estaba envuelto en un saco de terciopelo negro.

—Está hecho con perlas, y la montura es de plata. Es único en todo el país. Sólo se hicieron diez, y nueve están en manos de nuestros clientes de oriente próximo.

Candy observó el broche fascinada, demasiado asombrada como para tocarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Es precioso.

—Muchas gracias, Mairi. Envuélvelo.

Candy notó entonces que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar el precio.

—También necesitará algo para el cabello —continuó Albert —. ¿Puedes encargarte de ello?

—Por supuesto. Tenemos muchas peinetas, pero no le quedarían bien con ese precioso tono rubio dorado platino.

Entonces abrió un cajón y sacó una hermosa cinta de satén rojo. Cortó un trozo, salió de detrás del mostrador y se lo colocó en el cabello, haciendo un lacito.

Albert observó el resultado y asintió satisfecho.

—Creo que servirá.

Candy lo observó mientras extendía un cheque, pero no quiso saber a cuánto ascendía. La irritación y el agradecimiento no encajaban bien.

Se marcharon de la galería y esta vez la llevó a uno de los centros más populares, una famosa cadena de tiendas. Echaron un vistazo al panel que había en la entrada y acto seguido subieron por las escaleras mecánicas hasta la planta de señoras.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Pienso comprarte un sombrero.

—No llevo nunca sombreros. No me gustan. No me quedan bien.

Albert hizo caso omiso de su protesta e hizo un gesto a una dependienta para que se acercase.

—La señora querría un sombrero. Algo con ala ancha. Cuanto más ancha, mejor.

La dependienta sonrió.

—¿En algún color en particular, señora?

—Supongo que algo que vaya a juego con lo que llevo puesto.

En cuanto se alejó, se inclinó hacia Albert, irritada.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? Primero me dices que te gusta mi pelo tal y como lo tengo y después insistes en comprarme una cinta y un maldito sombrero.

—Tengo una buena razón. Haz lo que te he dicho y deja de discutir. Prometiste que confiarías en mí, ¿recuerdas?

Candy suspiró y se rindió. Diez minutos más tarde estaban de nuevo en la calle. Candy llevaba una enorme pamela de color gris claro.

—Debes tener una buena razón para obligarme a ponerme algo así —murmuró irritada—. Te dije que los sombreros no me quedan bien.

—Estás encantadora —aseguró.

—Yo diría que más bien ridícula.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros antes de que Albert se detuviera ante otra tienda, en la que también entraron.

—Buenas tardes. Querría unas gafas de sol para señora. Las más grandes que tenga.

Candy se cruzó de brazos, dio un golpecito en el suelo y levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

Dos minutos más tarde regresaban al exterior. Esta vez no sólo llevaba la pamela, sino también unas gafas gigantescas e igualmente ridículas. Se preguntó cuál sería la siguiente sorpresa. Tal vez pensara comprarle unas botas de pescador de color verde.

Albert miró el reloj y dijo:

—Falta media hora. ¿Qué podríamos hacer? ¿Tomar otro café?

—Yo preferiría esconderme en algún sitio donde nadie pudiera verme. Aunque supongo que otro café no me vendría mal. Pero intenta encontrar un lugar que esté vacío, ¿quieres?

—Si lo hago, te aseguro que el café no merecerá la pena.

—Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Descubrieron un pequeño café en una calle secundaria. Se sentaron y ella aprovechó el momento para librarse de las gafas.

—Supongo que no tienes intención de contarme qué pretendes, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué sentido tiene lo del sombrero y las gafas? Son ridículos y cualquiera podría verlo. ¿Es que pretendes burlarte de mí?

Candy tuvo la impresión de que durante unos segundos un brillo de simpatía apareció en sus ojos. Pero se desvaneció de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que no. Dentro de muy poco tiempo te alegrarás de llevar ese sombrero y esas gafas. Cuando hayamos terminado con lo que nos ha traído aquí, podrás tirarlos al río si quieres.

Candy observó sus duros rasgos por encima de la mesa. Y de repente, supo que confiaba ciegamente en él. Si le hubiera pedido que caminara sobre cristales rotos, lo habría hecho sin protestar.

Al cabo de unos minutos abandonaron el café y tomaron un taxi. Albert murmuró la dirección al conductor, que poco después los dejaba frente a un imponente edificio. Candy lo miró y preguntó, incrédula:

—¿Piensas llevarme a juicio?

—Sí —contestó, agarrándola del brazo—. Habitualmente es la sede del tribunal del condado, pero hoy se reúne la audiencia provincial. Sólo asistiremos como espectadores, no te preocupes. Ahora, ponte las gafas.

De repente, lo comprendió todo.

—¡Smith! Es Smith y su banda, ¿verdad? —preguntó, intentando liberarse—. No pienso entrar ahí. Me reconocerían.

Albert tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

—Lo dudo bastante. Creo que les resultaría muy difícil cariño. Yo estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS ... BONITO DIA EH?**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. UN SALUDO A :**

**Sayuri.-** Nena el secreto de Elisa, aún no se va a develar, primero vamos a poner un poco de las mieles del amor en los rubios...para luego desatar la tormenta.

**Patty A.**.- Cariño, todo a su tiempo...paciencia ..paciencia

**Nadia.-** De nada amiga...como siempre , un placer :p

**Laila.-** creo que me siento afín contigo, una Candy decidida es lo que necesitamos.

**Corner.-** muchas gracias por tus deseos. Aquí estamos con un capítulo mas.

**MiluxD.-** Nena ...lo prometido es deuda...

**Sarah Lisa.-** Si Candy , no aprovecha...no creo que esa oportunidad se le presente dos veces..

**Josie.-** Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso...pero creo que ellos ya estan medio enamorados...lo importante aquí es la confianza, porque es lo que va a ayudar a Candy en la toma de decisiones... ya lo verás.

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**

**LIZVET**


	9. Paraíso e Inferno!

**Capítulo 8**

—Gracias a Dios que ha terminado —dijo Candy, aliviada—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo mantuviste en secreto hasta que entramos en el edificio.

—¿Habrías entrado de haberlo sabido? —preguntó—. Lo dudo.

Tenía razón. De haberle dado la oportunidad, habría salido corriendo antes de entrar.

—Es cierto —admitió a regañadientes—. Pero te advierto que no quiero que me des más sorpresas parecidas. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Ya era de noche, aunque bastante temprano, y el bar del hotel estaba casi vacío.

—Al menos he conseguido librarme de ese estúpido sombrero —murmuró.

—Y podrás librarte de las gafas cuando quieras. Pero déjate la cinta del pelo. Te queda muy bien —sonrió, levantando la copa—. Brindo por la justicia.

Candy tomó un poco de su bebida, satisfecha y mucho más tranquila. Smith había estado a punto de matarla, y se alegraba de poder olvidar de forma definitiva lo sucedido. Había estado a punto de ahogarse por su culpa. Durante el juicio tuvo la impresión de que iba a reconocerla. Pero su pasó ante ella sin detenerse.

Dejó la copa a un lado y comentó:

—Malditos traficantes de drogas. ¿Te fijaste en la expresión de sus rostros cuando el juez los condenó a diez años de cárcel?

—Habría sido peor si su abogado no les hubiera recomendado que se declararan culpables —observó, pensativo—. ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora nuestra relación será muy distinta?

Candy lo miró sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió—. ¿En qué sentido?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Smith ya no puede implicarte en sus turbios negocios. El juicio ha terminado y no se ha mencionado nada sobre tu presencia en el barco. Así que el peligro ha pasado. Eres completamente libre.

—¿Libre? ¿Para ir a dónde? —preguntó, después de la inicial alegría.

No podía creerlo.

—A donde quieras. Usé a Smith para mantenerte en Suilvach —declaró con tristeza—, pero ya no puedo utilizarlo. No tengo derecho alguno a obligarte a que te quedes contra tu voluntad. Si quieres regresar a Londres, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Albert dejó de hablar y la observó esperando una respuesta.

Candy estaba tan desconcertada por la nueva situación que tardó unos segundos en recobrarse.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

Albert no contestó.

Candy supuso que quería que se marchara. Pensaba que había sido una idiota al confiar en su amor. Sólo había sido un divertimiento para él, y ahora que se había cansado, quería librarse de ella antes de que apareciera en escena su preciosa Elisa.

Sin embargo, podía equivocarse. Podía estar a punto de cometer un error trágico en su vida por culpa de una mala interpretación de sus intenciones. A fin de cuentas, sabía por propia experiencia que podía llegar a ser muy duro cuando quería, y de haber deseado expulsarla de su existencia lo habría hecho. La habría dejado allí con un billete de tren y un severo caso de corazón roto.

-No puedo obligarte Candy contra tu voluntad. Es tu decisión.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, fue capaz de encogerse de hombros como si todo aquello careciera de importancia.

—Creo que no sería muy educado por mi parte que me marchara sin despedirme de Jamie, de Ponny, de Annie y de todos los demás. Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme hasta el Grand Ceilidh. He oído hablar tanto de él que no querría perdérmelo.

Albert la miró como si estuviera considerando su respuesta y sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Típico de una mujer. No puedes resistirte a la oportunidad de ponerte un bonito vestido.

Candy apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas. Deseaba gritar lo que pensaba en realidad. Deseaba declarar el amor que sentía por él. Deseaba decirle que quería quedarse porque aún cabía la posibilidad de que su amor fuera recíproco y porque quería ser su esposa. Pero en lugar de eso sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, tienes razón. Como todas las mujeres. Así soy yo.

Por alguna razón, la expresión de su amante se suavizó.

—Me alegra. De hecho me habría sentido muy decepcionado si no hubieras optado por quedarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, extremadamente decepcionado —sonrió de forma abierta—. Habrías destruido los planes que tenía para el resto de la noche.

—¿De qué planes estás hablando? —preguntó, intentando adivinar el sentido de su sonrisa.

—En cuanto supe lo del juicio, telefoneé para reservar una habitación en este hotel —dijo—. Supuse que a ninguno de los dos nos apetecería enfrentarnos al largo camino de vuelta. Escaleras arriba hay una suite esperándonos.

—Ya veo. Muy considerado por su parte.

El pulso de Candy se aceleró.

Albert hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió otra ronda antes de sonreír con su gesto de depredador.

—Sí, es cierto. Creo que esta noche va a ser memorable, Candy.

Albert , no podía esperar más y cuando estuvieron juntos dentro de la habitación del hotel, sorprendió a Candy besándola,le quitó la camisa con suavidad y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra. La atrajo hacia sí, le quitó el sujetador y observó su cuerpo desnudo, lleno de deseo.

En cualquier otro momento, Candy se habría sentido terriblemente avergonzada, pero el evidente placer que denotaba su rostro la llenó con tal alegría que la caricia de sus ojos bastó para que se excitara.

Albert la besó de forma tan apasionada que apenas se dio cuenta de que acababa de quitarle la falda. Sin apartarse de ella, completó la operación desnudándola por completo. Entonces dio un paso atrás y la observó de nuevo. Al igual que la vez anterior, su mirada denotó una admiración absoluta.

—Dios mío —susurró él, de forma reverencial—. Eres preciosa. Terriblemente deseable.

Albert comenzó a desnudarse, ante la fascinada atención de Candy. La suave luz del fuego iluminaba su cuerpo dándole la apariencia de un dios griego, viril, casi esculpido en bronce.

La tomó en sus brazos y sus bocas se unieron. Ella notó que acariciaba sus senos con sensibilidad, bajando después hacia su estómago y hacia, su pubis. Sus dedos se introdujeron entre sus piernas y Candy lo mordió en el hombro con un gemido. Lentamente fueron deslizándose hasta la cama, donde lo miró excitada mientras continuaban su danza erótica.

Albert la besó de nuevo. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos Acarició su pelo; al notar que se colocaba sobre ella, apartó las piernas y arqueó el cuerpo como respuesta a su deseo. Cuando entró en su interior, sintió un leve dolor y gimió de nuevo. Segundos más tarde comenzaba a moverse de forma rítmica, derritiéndola en un delirio sensual.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en su cuello. El mundo había dejado de existir. Sólo existían sus cuerpos, el brillo del fuego en la chimenea, y la pasión que la dominaba. Su masculino olor embriagaba sus sentidos, inflamándola. Hicieron el amor hasta que al cabo de un rato un sonido casi animal surgió de la garganta de Albert. En el preciso momento en que se deshacía en ella, el cuerpo de Candy se estremeció de forma convulsiva. Apretó los dedos sobre los duros músculos de su espalda y suspiró, satisfecha.

Albert la besó durante un buen rato, hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Después se apartó de ella y la atrajo hacia sí de tal forma que estaban mirándose cara a cara. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Alegre, sonrió encantada.

—Te dije que era virgen, ¿no es cierto?

Albert le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No lo había dudado ni un sólo momento.

—Mentiroso. No podías esperar a descubrir si era cierto, ¿verdad?

—No. Y tú tampoco podías esperar a demostrármelo. A juzgar por los sonidos que hacías, creo que te ha gustado la experiencia.

Candy sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué oportunidad tendría contra un hombre como tú una simple chica inocente como yo?

Albert estaba acariciándole la nuca.

—¿Importa mucho?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo besó en el pecho.

—No, pero me preguntaba qué te habré parecido ….

—Yo diría que eres de las mejores —contestó, después de fingir que estaba pensándolo.

—¿Sólo eso? —bromeó—. Mmmm… Hieres mis sentimientos. Si fueras un caballero de verdad, habrías mentido. Habrías dicho que soy la mejor.

—De acuerdo. Entonces eres la mejor

- Ja, ja, ja- Cínico ...

El reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada en algún lugar de la oscura habitación, y Candy aún estaba despierta. Albert se había quedado dormido a su lado, y su pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo regular de su respiración. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, se aproximó y se apretó contra él. Empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, sintiendo su suave piel y los duros músculos de su torso, hasta que finalmente optó por saborearlo con los labios y con la lengua.

Se sentía demasiado satisfecha y demasiado excitada como para pensar en los problemas que tenía, de modo que había decidido posponerlos hasta el alba. Se había rendido a su pretensión de pasar la noche con ella sin resistirse demasiado. Y no precisamente porque tuviera miedo de que un rechazo lo alejara aún más; su orgullo no lo habría permitido, no estaba en venta. En realidad, era una víctima de su propia debilidad. Cuando aquellos ojos azules la observaban con la promesa de mil delicias sensuales, su cuerpo parecía disolverse y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar. El simple pensamiento de imaginarse en sus brazos bastaba para dejarla sin defensas, como un gatito ante el feroz tigre de su propia necesidad. Habían empezado a hacer el amor a través de una aproximación lenta y cuidada de sus cuerpos. Comenzaron a acariciarse, besándose con cariño mientras se concentraban en el placer de su pareja, dando y recibiendo con igual abandono. Todo lo de Candy era suyo, y Albert le entregaba a su vez todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ella era la pupila aventajada y él el maestro que moldeaba y mejoraba sus respuestas enseñándole cosas que ni en sus más salvajes sueños habría imaginado.

Su cuerpo respondía perfectamente a todos los impulsos, y se abría como una flor ante el sol caliente de su pasión. Más tarde, la penetró hasta conseguir que se estremeciera y gimiera, entrando y saliendo de ella con lentitud y deshaciéndose en un murmullo de placer. Llegaron al unísono al clímax, y después permanecieron un buen rato abrazados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la sacó de la cama y se ducharon juntos. Juguetearon con el jabón como una pareja de niños bajo el agua caliente, y luego se sentaron en la alfombra, frente al fuego, para tomar champán helado.

Cuando terminaron con la botella, él se levantó y ella pudo observar su precioso cuerpo a la luz de las llamas. Su mirada se posó sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Admiró sus anchos hombros, su fuerte pecho, sus musculosos muslos, su delgada cintura y sus igualmente estrechas caderas. E intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Por lo que se ve, parece que estas preparado para hacerlo de nuevo.

Albert la miró y sonrió.

—Sí. Deben ser las ostras que tomamos para cenar. Se inclinó sobre ella, la abrazó y la llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Por la mañana, Albert la despertó con una suave caricia. Ella entreabrió los ojos y notó que el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Volvió a cerrar los párpados y, transcurridos unos segundos, intentó despertar. El ya se había duchado y afeitado, y llevaba puesto un albornoz.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve en punto. He pedido que suban el desayuno.

—No me quedé dormida hasta las cinco. Deja que duerma una hora más…

—Te sentirás mejor después de tomar un café. Ahora, incorpórate y toma esta bandeja.

—No puedo sentarme. No tengo nada puesto —dijo.

—Lo sé —rió—. Te quité la ropa anoche, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí, mirándome. Compórtate como un caballero y dame algo que pueda ponerme.

Albert dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, tomó su camisa y se la arrojó.

—Gracias. Vaya… Cereales, tostadas, miel, dos huevos cocidos. Vas a malcriarme. ¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

—Te comeré a ti si no terminas pronto el desayuno y te vistes un poco —contestó, mientras esperaba a que se pusiera la camisa—. Yo desayuné hace una hora, mientras leía el periódico. Han publicado una columna sobre el juicio de ayer, por si te interesa.

Por un momento, el recuerdo de lo sucedido regresó a su memoria.

—No, esa parte de mi vida está muerta y enterrada. Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo.

Albert asintió y cambió de conversación.

—Los negocios de Suilvach pueden cuidarse solos durante un par de días. Creo que voy a tomarme unas cortas vacaciones. Tal vez podríamos visitar el sur. ¿Te gustaría ir a Edimburgo? Tú tienes la palabra.

—Me parece muy bien —dijo con entusiasmo—. Pero no quiero ir a Edimburgo.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de la capital? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Elisa vivía en Edimburgo, pero no podía contestar la verdad. Y no quería que fueran a visitarla.

—Nada en absoluto. He oído que es muy bonita, pero siempre he querido conocer Gretna Green. Ya sabes, ese sitio donde van a casarse todas las parejas. Siempre me ha parecido muy romántico. Pero también me gustaría conocer el monstruo del lago Ness —declaró, sonriendo con inocencia mientras comía.

Albert rió.

—Puedo enseñarte el lago Ness, pero en cuanto al monstruo…

—¿Quieres decir que no existe? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —corrigió—. Puede que exista y puede que no.

Candy tomó otra cucharada de cereales y asintió con determinación.

—Tiene que existir. Esta es la tierra de la magia y de las leyendas, y no veo por qué razón no van a existir los monstruos.

Albert le lanzó un calcetín, pero ella se apartó a tiempo.

Fueron al ver el lago Ness, pero no apareció ningún monstruo. Sin embargo, había multitud de turistas, que no dejaban de fotografiar las misteriosas y oscuras aguas. Luego fueron hacia el sur, a Fort William, y descubrió que también estaba lleno de visitantes.

El sol brillaba en un cielo azul, pero a pesar de todo, sintió frío mientras el Jaguar avanzaba dejando a un lado los fantasmas de Glencoe. Pasaron por los desolados parajes de Rannock Moor y por la ladera de Black Mountain; visitaron el lago Lomond, bello y lleno de color, y se dirigieron hacia el norte hasta llegar a los barrios periféricos de Glasgow.

Pasaron un par de horas haciendo compras en la ciudad antes de continuar el camino hacia el sur, cruzando bosques y colinas, hasta que al caer la tarde dejaron la carretera y se detuvieron en un pequeño y atractivo hotel.

Cuando terminaron de cenar pasearon hasta el río, y sólo regresaron a la hospitalidad del establecimiento cuando empezaron a sentir frío, cuando llegó la oscuridad.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor una y otra vez en una enorme cama con dosel.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a Gretna, el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba junto a la frontera con Inglaterra, y al llegar a la famosa iglesia donde se casaban todas las parejas les pidieron que actuaran de testigos de una joven pareja francesa que iba a unirse en matrimonio. Aceptaron encantados, y Albert se sintió en la obligación de devolverles el privilegio invitándolos a una suntuosa comida en un hotel local.

Una hora más tarde estaban de nuevo en la carretera, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. De repente, Albert la miró.

—Bueno, ya has visto Gretna. ¿Ha respondido a lo que esperabas?

Candy había estado en silencio un buen rato, pero al escuchar su voz sonrió.

—Me impresionó tu generosidad al invitarlos. Creo que apreciaron mucho el detalle.

—Bueno, eran bastante simpáticos y se notaba que no tenían demasiado dinero. Y un refresco y un bocadillo no me parecen una buena manera de empezar un matrimonio.

Candy recordó la expresión de la joven francesa, que se llamaba Colette, y de su atractivo marido. Y recordó también que había sentido cierta envidia al contemplarlos. Sin embargo, intentó no pensar en ello. Observó el paisaje desde la ventanilla y preguntó:

—¿Cómo empezó la fama de Gretna?

—Fueron los ingleses —contestó—. Los jóvenes amantes que no obtenían el permiso de sus padres para casarse descubrieron que si cruzaban la frontera podían casarse en Escocia a los dieciséis años.

—Dieciséis años es una edad demasiado temprana para casarse —comentó, después de considerarlo.

—¿No te parece que eso depende? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—No —contestó—. Una chica de dieciséis años no tiene suficiente experiencia. Puede escoger a un hombre equivocado y arrepentirse toda su vida.

Albert la miró, divertido.

—Uno puede equivocarse a cualquier edad, Candy. El amor es ciego. En Escocia siempre hemos sido de la opinión de que si alguien es capaz de tener niños y de cuidar de ellos, también merece poder casarse o hacer lo que mejor le parezca.

Candy suspiró. Una vez más, tenía razón.

Cinco días más tarde llegaron a Suilvach, poco antes del anochecer. Albert se retiró a la biblioteca, cansado por el viaje, para comprobar la correspondencia que había llegado. Candy se dirigió a la cocina, donde estuvo charlando un rato con la señora Leagan, que de inmediato quiso conocer todos los detalles de su viaje. Rápidamente le contó todo lo que habían hecho, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

La señora Leagan era una experta leyendo entre líneas y adivinando cosas.

—Bueno, ya no tardará demasiado —dijo de forma enigmática—. A Ponny le gustará saber que está saliendo bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues a Albert y a ti! Ya verás como te pone el collar durante el Grand Ceilidh. Es mañana, ¿no lo recordabas?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —mintió.

Se levantó para servirse otro café. No estaba tan segura de las intenciones de su amante como el ama de llaves. Los días que habían pasado juntos habían sido lo más parecido a una luna de miel, pero a pesar de haber pasado muchas noches haciendo el amor no podía decirse que su relación fuese más profunda. No se había declarado. Había sido generoso y considerado. Se había divertido con su conversación y con su compañía, pero nada más. Tal vez no pudieran llegar más lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Imagino que estarás muy ocupada preparando el gran acontecimiento. Mañana te ayudaré.

Quería mantenerse ocupada para no pensar.

La señora Leagan agradeció la oferta, pero la rechazó.

—Ya está todo preparado. Un par de chicas del pueblo vendrán por la mañana para hacer el trabajo duro. Además, a Albert no le gustaría verte dando vueltas en vaqueros. Quiere que luzcas tus mejores galas para recibir a los invitados cuando lleguen.

A las diez y media de la noche, Candy llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca y entró.

—Siento molestarte, pero me voy a la cama. Sólo quería desearte buenas noches.

Albert dejó el bolígrafo que tenía entre las manos y le indicó que se acomodara.

—Siéntate, Candy , quiero hablar contigo antes de que te retires.

Esperó a que se sentara. Entonces tomó la botella de whisky y sirvió dos vasos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, sintiendo curiosidad.

Albert bebió un poco y la miró con seriedad.

—Mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado. Espero que las cosas salgan bien. No quiero problemas. Estoy seguro de que te comportarás con dignidad.

—¿Con dignidad? No estoy segura de saber a qué te refieres.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Elisa estará presente.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás sugiriendo que puede surgir algún roce entre nosotras? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Es posible —contestó—. Las mujeres sois celosas por naturaleza. Y sé que ocasiones se dicen ciertas cosas que caldean el ambiente.

Candy dejó su vaso sobre el escritorio y se levantó.

—Si tienes miedo de que le diga a tu novia que hemos pasado varios días juntos, no debes preocuparte —dijo, con voz rota—. Aún tengo cierto orgullo y cierta autoestima. Creo que sería mejor que me marchara a primera hora de la mañana. Así no tendrías que preocuparte de nada.

—Te di la oportunidad de marcharte cuando terminó el juicio. Pero no la aceptaste, y ahora no puedes irte. Dijiste que te quedarías durante el Ceilidh, y espero que cumplas tu promesa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin entender nada—. Sería más fácil para ti si yo no estuviera presente.

—Tengo mis razones —dijo, con expresión dura—. En cierta ocasión te pedí que confiaras en mí y me diste tu palabra de que lo harías. ¿Rompes tus promesas con tanta facilidad?

—No, pero…

—En tal caso no hay nada más que hablar, Candy.

Durante unos segundos lo miró, asombrada.

—Sólo he venido para darte las buenas noches. Pero ahora me arrepiento de haber entrado.

Enfadada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

No podía dormir, de modo que permaneció un buen rato mirando el techo, pensando. No dejaba de repetirse que debía haber aceptado la oferta de marcharse, pero no lo había hecho porque aún creía que podía enamorarse de ella. Sin embargo, había fracasado. Y era culpa suya, no de Albert . Resultaba evidente que buscaba algo más profundo que una simple relación sexual. Algo que parecía observar en Elisa.

Tal vez por ello insistía en que se quedase durante el Grand Ceilidh. Todos los miembros importantes de los clanes estarían presentes, así como representantes del mundo político y de la aristocracia en general. Corría el riesgo de comportarse de forma estúpida, pero Elisa estaría perfecta, como pez en el agua. Tal vez esperara que hiciera el ridículo ante todo el mundo para demostrar a los habitantes de Suilvach que no era merecedora de ser la primera dama.

Aún estaba preguntándose al respecto cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor en la distancia. No era el ruido que producía el Jaguar. Se trataba de un vehículo distinto, cuyos faros iluminaron las ventanas de su dormitorio. Al cabo de unos segundos notó que se detenía en el camino de grava y escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Albert salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el automóvil, para recibir al visitante, que resultó ser una elegante joven de pelo oscuro. Cuando pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios con apasionamiento, Candy se apartó de los cristales y respiró profundamente. Ya sabía con quién iba a dormir aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente no salió a correr. Cuando bajó a la cocina descubrió que el café ya estaba preparado y se sirvió una taza. Después, salió en busca del ama de llaves y descubrió que se encontraba en el salón supervisando el trabajo de las dos chicas que habían llegado del pueblo. Estaban colocando varias mesas a un lado, presumiblemente para instalar el buffet.

La señora Elisa sonrió al verla.

—Estaré contigo en un momento,Candy.

—No te preocupes por mí. Puedo prepararme el desayuno. Me preguntaba dónde estarías. ¿Seguro que no puedo ayudarte en nada?

Tenía que encontrar una forma de mantenerse ocupada si no quería sumirse en la desesperación.

El ama de llaves pareció notar su nerviosismo y salió en su ayuda.

—Es muy amable por tu parte. No vendrían mal un par de manos más. Además, Albert se ha marchado al aeropuerto de Inverness hace unos minutos, para recibir a ciertos invitados.

Le alegró saber que no tendría que verlo hasta pasadas varias horas.

La señora Leagan dio unas cuantas instrucciones a las jóvenes y acompañó a Candy a la cocina.

—Una de las invitadas llegó anoche, bastante tarde. Tuve que prepararle una cena a medianoche.

—Sí —murmuró—. Era Elisa, ¿verdad? Oí su coche. Viene muy a menudo, según tengo entendido.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Lo dices como si no te gustara mucho.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con frialdad.

Candy supo que había cometido un error al ponerla en la tesitura de tener que dar una opinión personal sobre una invitada, siendo el ama de llaves. Intentó corregir su desliz y pidió disculpas.

—Lo siento, no pretendía…

La señora Leagan la miró durante unos segundos e hizo un gesto como si careciera de importancia.

—No importa. Siéntate mientras preparo el desayuno.

Candy no dijo nada. Se notaba que el ama de llaves ya estaba suficientemente preocupada por la fiesta como para que ella la incomodara aún más. Por otra parte estaba agotada. No había dormido en toda la noche, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Elisa y en su amante.

Los maldecía a los dos y se maldecía a sí misma por haberse enamorado de Albert. Se dijo que de haberlo intentado con más determinación no habría caído bajo el hechizo de sus ojos azules, ni frente al deseo de encontrarse entre sus brazos. Pero necesitaba sus besos, necesitaba su virilidad, necesitaba sus caricias.

Tal vez podía haberse resistido. Pero ahora debería pagar el precio por no haberlo hecho.

Por si fuera poco sospechaba que podía estar embarazada, pero no tenía intención de quedarse allí. A la mañana siguiente regresaría a Londres, por barco o en coche, como fuera. Y si descubría que estaba embarazada de Albert, guardaría el secreto. No volvería a saber nada de ella. Había conocido a muchas madres solteras y divorciadas, grandes mujeres perfectamente capaces de criar a sus hijos mientras trabajaban al mismo tiempo.

Había terminado de desayunar, y estaba a punto de subir a lavarse cuando oyó que la señora Leagan hacía un gesto de desagrado y corría hacia la cafetera.

—Es para Elisa —explicó—. Tenía que haberle llevado el café a las nueve y media, y ya ha pasado la hora.

—Sólo han pasado cinco minutos —observó.

—Sí, pero es una obsesa de la puntualidad. Cuando dice una hora se refiere exactamente a esa hora.

El ama de llaves preparó una bandeja de plata, con una taza, un poco de nata fresca y un azucarero.

Candy la miró, pensativa. Empezaba a comprender por qué razón se había ganado el apelativo de «Lady». Entonces recordó que las señoritas no tenían precisamente buen aspecto por las mañanas, cuando aún no se habían puesto sus trajes caros, ni habían peinado sus preciosos cabellos, ni se habían maquillado.

—Yo se lo llevaré —dijo, de forma impulsiva.

La señora Leagan la miró, dubitativa.

—No estoy segura de que…

Ella sonrió.

—A Albert le agrada que dé la bienvenida a los invitados. De ese modo podré disculparme ante ella por no haber estado presente cuando llegó anoche.

El truco funcionó perfectamente. El ama de llaves decidió saltarse el protocolo habitual, por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Bueno, desde ese punto de vista… Supongo que Albert no objetaría nada. Está alojada en el ala oeste. Su habitación se encuentra en el piso superior, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Le dio la bandeja con un suspiro de alivio y Candy la observó asombrada.

—¿En el ala oeste? ¿Estás segura?

Esta vez fue la señora Leagan la que denotó sorpresa.

—Por supuesto. Yo mismo la dejé allí anoche.

Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca.

—Oh…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió—. La segunda puerta a la izquierda, ¿verdad?

Mientras subía las escaleras con la bandeja se preguntó si su idea habría sido tan buena como le había parecido en un principio. Descubrir que Elisa no había dormido en la habitación de Albert la dejaba aún más confusa. Había pasado toda una noche en vela por culpa de su imaginación desbocada, una imaginación espoleada por los celos. Y tal vez se dirigiera a su habitación guiada también por esos mismos celos, no por la curiosidad que decía sentir. Tal vez hubiera algo en su inconsciente, algo destructivo que quería enfrentarse con su hipotética rival.

Al llegar al último piso dudó, pero respiró profundamente y caminó por el corredor que llevaba a su dormitorio. Decidió que se limitaría a servirle el café, a mantener la boca cerrada y a salir de allí tan deprisa como pudiera.

* * *

_**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**_

_** LIZVET**_


	10. Grand Ceilidh!

**Capítulo 9:**

Había una palabra para definirla. Estilo. No cabía duda de que la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama rezumaba elegancia. Nadie tenía derecho a presentar aquel aspecto a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba recién maquillada, y ni una mecha de su brillante cabello caoba estaba fuera de sitio. Incluso su salto de cama parecía recién sacado del paquete.

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba bajo el duro escrutinio de sus ojos marrones claros, y sintió deseos de llevar algo que no fuera un chándal que ocultaba todas sus formas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Elisa.

—Te he traído el café —se limitó a responder.

Elisa suspiró exasperada.

—Ya lo veo. Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. ¿Dónde está la señora Leagan ? El café debería haber llegado diez minutos antes. Entiendo que no tenéis sentido del tiempo, pero la vaguería no tiene excusa.

Candy se esforzó por mantener la calma y dijo con tranquilidad:

—La señora Leagan está ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Elisa le obsequió una mirada de desdén, y Candy decidió no hacerle caso. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y se volvió para marcharse cuando la voz de Elisa la interrumpió.

—Lléname el baño antes de irte.

Candy se volvió, con un peligroso brillo en la mirada.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo tú misma. Yo no trabajo aquí.

Una delicada ceja se elevó en su rostro.

—Ya veo. Como me trajiste el café, di por supuesto… Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Soy una invitada, igual que tú —dijo Candy, controlando la cólera de su voz.

Elisa la observó con renovada curiosidad.

—Entonces será mejor que nos presentemos. Soy Elisa Russell, la prometida de Albert.

Al fin salía a la luz. No era una conocida suya, ni siquiera una amiga. Era su prometida. Por supuesto, siempre lo había sospechado, pero el hecho de oír las palabras fue para ella como si le clavaran un puñal.

—Me llamo Candy White.

Elisa repitió varias veces su apellido, y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no me suena. ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Tienes alguna conexión con el clan?

La discreción advertía a Candy que era hora de marcharse. No obstante, aquella mujer la tenía hipnotizada.

—En absoluto —respondió con sequedad.

—Entonces, ¿quién te ha invitado?

—Albert. En realidad, ha sido más una orden que una invitación.

—¿De verdad? —la examinó cuidadosamente—. ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?

Candy mantuvo conscientemente un tono informal.

—Un mes, más o menos. Desde que llegué. No quería quedarme, pero él insistió. Decía que quería conocerme mejor —caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza—. Será mejor que te tomes el café antes de que se enfríe.

Bajó la escalera con una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Albert le había dicho que se comportara con dignidad y que no dijera nada que pudiera acarrear problemas. En efecto, su comportamiento había sido digno, y todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Lady Elisa podía interpretarlo como quisiera. A ella no le importaba en absoluto.

Pasó el resto de la mañana a solas, vagando por la playa.

No entendía qué podía ver Albert en una mujer como aquélla. Sin duda, Elisa era atractiva, incluso bella. Pero su personalidad resultaba insoportable. Si Albert iba a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, lo compadecía. El pobre no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

Por supuesto, era posible que sólo hubiera conocido uno de sus aspectos. Estaba segura de que podía ser todo dulzura cuando estaba en su compañía, y sólo revelaba su aspecto agrio cuando estaba con personas a las que consideraba inferiores. Aun así, Albert no era estúpido. Estaba convencida de que, si la conocía desde hacía tiempo, debería haber sido capaz de descubrir su verdadero carácter.

Cuando volvió a la casa, comió algo ligero en la cocina con la señora Leagan; que parecía visiblemente incómoda.

—Son esas dos chicas del pueblo —explicó a Candy—. Amenazan con largarse si Elisa no les deja seguir con su trabajo. Estaba molestándolas.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Candy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sobre todo, preguntar cosas sobre ti. Con mucha insistencia. En todo caso, le he pedido que las deje en paz y se ha ido al pueblo. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo está haciendo más preguntas.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Le bastaría con preguntarme a mí, en vez de investigar a mis espaldas. No tengo nada que ocultar, ni he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme.

Aquello era cierto, pero en su interior, deseaba sentirse tan segura como parecía. Había hecho algo inadecuado: despertar la curiosidad de Elisa. Más tarde o más temprano, alguien le hablaría de la _Caileagh Bhan_ que había llegado del mar, atraída por los espíritus, para que se casara con su jefe. No quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría entonces.

Después de la comida ayudó a las chicas a llevar al salón las bandejas cargadas de entremeses. La visión de la sala le cortó la respiración. El suelo resplandecía. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos, inmaculados. Todo estaba lleno de cristal y plata brillante.

Felicitó a las muchachas por su trabajo.

—Está precioso. ¿Vais a asistir a la fiesta?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró una de ellas—. Todo el mundo está invitado al Grand Ceilidh. Además, en esta ocasión es especial, ¿verdad?

Candy se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Charló con ellas durante unos minutos y después subió a su habitación. Se quito el chandal, tomo una ducha rápida, y se puso una falda lisa combinada con un jersey de lana.

Después de secarse el pelo, se lo cepilló vigorosamente, prometiéndose que se lo iba a dejar corto en cuanto saliera de allí. Cuanto más corto mejor. Incluso era posible que se lo tiñera de negro, para ahuyentar los recuerdos de Albert of Suilvach que la asaltaban cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.

Decidió rápidamente que sería una tontería. No le serviría de nada. El tiempo curaría la herida, pero nada borraría el recuerdo de la primera noche que habían hecho el amor, junto al fuego, ni del día que, en el barco, él había abrazado su cuerpo tembloroso para transmitirle su calor. Tampoco olvidaría nunca aquellos ojos azules hipnóticos, la forma en que ardían cuando estaba furioso, ni la forma en que una repentina sonrisa de aprobación aceleraba su pulso.

Habían compartido momentos de ternura, en los que estaba segura de que verdaderamente la amaba, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba su reflejo, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Estaba agotada a causa de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Se tumbó en la cama con la intención de descansar durante media hora, pero cinco horas después alguien agitó su hombro, despertándola.

La señora Leagan la miraba sonriente.

—Te he traído una taza de té.

Candy se incorporó, desorientada, y miró el reloj.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Ya es tan tarde?

—No pasa nada —le aseguró el ama de llaves—. La fiesta empieza dentro de media hora. Subí antes, pero vi que estabas dormida y decidí dejar que descansaras. Necesitas estar fresca como una rosa, porque ya sabes lo cansados que son estos bailes. Y no te preocupes por no estar abajo para recibir a los invitados. Elisa ya se ha encargado de ello.

Candy bebió un trago de té mientras ponía sus ideas en orden.

—¿Te comentó algo al volver del pueblo?

—No —respondió pensativa—. Pero parecía furiosa. Y después discutió con Albert. Será mejor que vuelva a bajar —se apresuró a añadir al ver que se estaba yendo de la lengua.

Candy se levantó y miró el camino por la ventana. Los coches lujosos se mezclaban con los vehículos más humildes. Había incluso un viejo tractor, y se preguntó si sería el que conducía el anciano Stevens cuando la divisó entre las rocas. La idea de bajar y enfrentarse a las miradas curiosas le daba miedo, pero fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Quince minutos después, cuando se estaba poniendo el broche de plata y perlas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Elisa entró en la habitación, alta y elegante. Su esbelta figura estaba remarcada por un vestido rojo ajustado, de lentejuelas, y su magnífica cabellera caía sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Candy, que estaba preparada para oír una sarta de acusaciones, se quedó sin palabras al ver la sonrisa tímida de Elisa y el tono casi humilde de su voz.

—Espero no molestarte. Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas antes de que esto llegue más lejos.

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Esta mañana no empezamos con muy buen pie. Fue culpa mía. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón y decirte cuánto lo siento —se mordió el labio—. Esto es muy embarazoso para mí…

Dejó de hablar y bajó los ojos.

Candy empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Le extrañaba que una disculpa saliera de labios de Elisa. Pero aquél era el problema. Tampoco podía estar segura de haberla juzgado bien a primera vista. A fin de cuentas, su encuentro había sido muy breve, y la otra mujer parecía sincera.

—En este momento no creo que te sientas más cohibida que yo —respondió, preguntándose para qué habría ido a verla.

Elisa asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Habéis hecho el amor, ¿verdad?

Candy se puso en tensión.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Albert?

—No es necesario —suspiró—. Llevas un mes aquí, y lo conozco. Cuando ve una chica atractiva, sobre todo si es tan inocente y adorable como tú… Me pone enferma el pensar que se haya aprovechado de ti. Y no solo de ti, de todas las demás. He discutido con él una y otra vez, pero es imposible convencerlo. Después, esta tarde, cuando me enteré de lo tuyo, tuvimos otra discusión. Me ha prometido que será fiel cuando nos casemos, pero hasta entonces…

Candy se dio cuenta de que debía estar refiriéndose a la discusión que la señora Leagan había mencionado. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Empezó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que Elisa fuera sincera.

—Si es así, ¿por qué lo aguantas? Yo no lo soportaría.

—Tienes razón —dijo Elisa, en tono de derrota—. Ninguna mujer que tuviera algo de sentido común soportaría esta situación. Pero el mundo está lleno de estúpidas como yo. El amor debió inventarlo un hombre. Les deja hacer todo lo que quieren, porque saben que al final les perdonamos todo.

—Entonces eres estúpida —respondió Candy—. O al menos lo es una de nosotras.

—Sí. Las dos lo somos. Yo por creer sus promesas, y tú por creer esas tonterías de los duendes y los fuegos fatuos —la miró con compasión—. Afortunadamente, en Suilvach queda gente decente, que me ha dicho lo que sucede. En cuanto a Ponny, sus intenciones son buenas, pero no es una persona muy equilibrada. Hay gente como ella por todas las Highlands. Se autodenominan videntes, y juegan con las supersticiones de esta zona.

—¿Qué hay del fuego? —preguntó Candy—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Claro que lo viste. Pero no hay nada de mágico en ello. Es bastante normal por aquí. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el metano de la tierra. Sólo hace falta una llama para encenderlo. Probablemente alguien tiró una colilla al suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Albert? ¿Y Ponny? ¿Y Annie y todos los demás?

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

—El páramo es muy peligroso, por el gas. Por eso nunca permiten a los niños del pueblo que jueguen ahí.

Todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Todas las dudas que había albergado en un principio sobre Albert y Ponny demostraban ser ciertas. Desde el principio había tenido la verdad delante de los ojos, pero el deseo la había cegado hasta el punto de impedir que se diera cuenta.

—Hay otra cosa que deberías saber —añadió Elisa con incomodidad.

—No —dijo Candy —. Ya he oído bastante.

Elisa siguió, de todos modos.

—¿Te ha contado que se tiene que casar como muy tarde en dos semanas?

Candy la miró con incredulidad.

—No —cerró los puños—. Nunca me habló de ti. Ni Ponny ni él. Cuando preguntaba a Albert, me decía que me metiera en mis propios asuntos, y Ponny cambiaba de tema.

—El caso es que pronto cumplirá veinticinco años, y si no está casado, perderá el título y las propiedades, que pasarán a su tío —le explicó Elisa—. No está dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurra. Su tío es una especie de especulador, que lo vendería todo rápidamente. Albert y yo acordamos hace mucho tiempo que nos casaríamos cuando llegara el momento. Y el momento ya ha llegado. No puede seguir esperando. Me temo que esta aventura que ha tenido contigo ha sido su última escapada de soltero. Siento mucho haberte dicho todo esto, pero tenía que advertirte. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué era lo que tenías que advertirme? ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Elisa se llevó la mano a la frente, angustiada.

—Creo que no voy a ir a la fiesta. Todo el mundo sabe que Albert ha estado utilizándote, pero es su jefe, y a sus ojos no puede hacer nada malo. Todos se reirán a tus espaldas, y no quiero tomar parte en eso.

Candy se quitó el broche y lo tiró sobre la cama con amargura.

—No te preocupes. No tendrá la oportunidad de seguir humillándome. Él y su maldito feudalismo se pueden ir al infierno. No quiero volver a verlo en la vida.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Al final, Elisa lo rompió con un suspiro.

—No te culpo por ello. Yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo que tú, aunque creo que no tendría el valor para tomármelo tan bien. Si, quieres inventaré alguna excusa. Les diré que te duele la cabeza.

Candy se quedó mirándola en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Cuando Elisa salió de la habitación, caminó hasta la puerta y cerró con llave.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo del dormitorio. Estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Se bajó la cremallera del vestido, que cayó al suelo. Lo recogió, lo colocó en el respaldo de una silla, y se puso el chándal.

Se tumbó en la cama, intentando despejarse, acallar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón traicionado. Oyó que comenzaba a sonar la música en el salón, y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, pero la imagen de su rostro seguía allí, con una mirada de burla en los ojos azules y los labios arqueados en una sonrisa cínica.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto y se sentó en la cama Volvieron a llamar con mas insistencia. Debía ser él. Nadie más podía llamar con tanta fuerza.

Se levantó y gritó:

—¡Lárgate!

—¿Candy? Soy Albert ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame entrar.

—¡No! —gritó—. No estoy dispuesta a salir. Ya lo sé todo sobre ti. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

-Candy, que está pasando.. Pequeña abre , por favor..

Albert giro varias veces el picaporte Después se hizo el silencio. Candy esperaba que tirase la puerta abajo. Al ver que no ocurría nada, se acercó con precaución y oyó que sus pasos se perdían en la distancia. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había marchado, caminó desconsolada hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el pueblo. Iba a echar de menos la paz de aquel lugar, el precioso paisaje y la gente amistosa. Le habría gustado pasar allí el resto de su vida, pero había llegado el momento de enterrar su sueño roto.

El único consuelo que podía encontrar era que al menos le estaba negando el placer de humillarla en público. No soportaba la idea de que la hubiera estado utilizando con tanta sangre fría. Y, según Elisa, sólo era la última en una larga lista de víctimas. No comprendía cómo una mujer podía estar dispuesta a casarse con un hombre como él. Sabía lo difícil que resultaba olvidar los antiguos hábitos, y dudaba que un hombre con tal instinto depredador fuera a cambiar después de contraer matrimonio.

—¿Candy?

Se volvió sorprendida, y vio a Ponny en mitad de la habitación, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Boquiabierta, miró la puerta y volvió a mirar a la anciana.

—¿Cómo has entrado? La puerta está cerrada con llave.

—No deberías confiar mucho en las cerraduras de esta casa. A veces funcionan, y a veces no.

—¿Te ha enviado Albert? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Ponny negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie me ha enviado. Pero Elisa está abajo, comportándose como el gato que ha cazado al ratón. Ha estado hablando contigo, ¿verdad?

—En efecto —respondió con amargura—. Me ha explicado cómo me habéis tomado el pelo entre todos.

La anciana la miró apenada.

—Nadie te ha tomado el pelo, cariño.

—¿No? ¿Qué hay de eso que llamabas fuegos fatuos? No es más que metano. ¿Lo vas a negar?

Ponny suspiró.

—Claro que es metano. Pero la magia es lo que hace que se encienda.

—Pues no fueron tus amigas las hadas. Fue alguien que tiró una colilla.

—Incluso si así fuera, ¿qué hizo que esa persona estuviera allí en ese momento?

Candy la miró frustrada.

—Mira, si has venido a convencerme para que baje, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que decidir tú. De lo contrario no significaría nada. En lo que a Elisa respecta, es tan falsa como la cerradura de esa puerta. Yo no confiaría demasiado en lo que ha dicho.

Furiosa, Candy le volvió la espalda y se puso a mirar por la ventana en silencio. No quería hablar más sobre el tema. Sólo quería poner fin a aquella situación. Nadie, ni siquiera Ponny, iba a conseguir hacerla cambiar de idea. Aquél había sido siempre su problema. Que confiaba en la gente. En la gente como su antiguo novio, como el señor Smith, como Ponny, como Elisa…

De repente interrumpió sus pensamientos. Elisa.

Se volvió, pero Ponny se había marchado, de forma tan silenciosa como había entrado. Deseaba no haber sido tan grosera. Había intentado prevenirla contra Elisa, advertirle que no debía confiar en ella.

Pero Elisa había resultado muy convincente, ofreciéndole compasión y apoyo. Igual que el señor Smith. No debía olvidarlo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a morderse una uña, distraída. Se preguntó cuál sería la verdad en caso de que Elisa sólo le hubiera contado embustes.

El motivo que tendría para hacerlo no podía ser otro que el hecho de que quisiera que se mantuviera alejada de allí. Claro que si Albert le había prometido que se casaría con ella no tenía nada que temer. Aquello podía significar que Albert no había hecho tal promesa. Pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y aquella noche tenía que elegir a su esposa, mientras el clan estuviera reunido, tal y como exigía la tradición. Elisa sólo quería asegurarse de que tenía el campo libre.

Se puso en pie de un salto, pensando en la sufrida novia que estaba dispuesta a perdonar las infidelidades de su novio mientras se compadecía de sus víctimas. Había representado a la perfección su papel. Lástima que el personaje fuera completamente inverosímil. Todo había sido un intento frío y calculador de minar la confianza de su rival. Por supuesto, el hecho de que su confianza se encontrara en un nivel más bajo había facilitado enormemente su trabajo.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Elisa le hubiera dicho la verdad y ella estuviera intentando aferrarse a un cabo ardiendo, pero sólo podía averiguarlo si bajaba y se enfrentaba a Albert. Podía acabar sufriendo la mayor humillación de su vida, pero era un riesgo que debía correr. No estaba dispuesta a correr a ocultarse, como de costumbre. En aquella ocasión iba a quedarse para luchar.

Se puso a toda prisa el vestido, se colocó el broche, se lavó la cara, se arregló su peinado y maquillaje. Se colocó el anillo con la gema verde y salió por la puerta.

Seguía cerrada con llave. Pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarse cómo había conseguido entrar Ponny. Ya se preocuparía por ello más adelante.

Abrió y salió al pasillo. En aquel momento los músicos estaban tomándose un descanso, pero podía oír el sonido de las conversaciones y las risas procedentes de la sala de baile. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera tenía la boca seca. Resistió el impulso de volver a subir, respiró profundamente, y con la cabeza muy erguida atravesó las puertas que conducían a la sala.

Su repentina aparición desató un murmullo entre los invitados. Observó de reojo que todos se volvían para mirarla. En el extremo, delante de la enorme chimenea, un grupo de hombres y mujeres de aspecto distinguido charlaban animadamente con Albert, pero también ellos se volvieron para mirarla al ver que se abría camino.

Tuvo la impresión de que tardó una eternidad en atravesar el salón. Cada paso requería todas sus reservas de valor y determinación. Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Albert estaba radiante con su falda escocesa. Examinó su enigmática mirada, preguntándose si denotaba placer, cólera o indiferencia. Pero era como un libro cerrado. No encontraba ninguna pista sobre sus emociones en su expresión.

Elisa estaba agarrada de su brazo, con ademán posesivo, y su expresión no admitía lugar a dudas. Estaba furiosa.

Le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad y dijo:

—Hola, Elisa. Se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza, así que al final he decidido bajar y unirme a la fiesta —sonrió y miró a Albert —. ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

Por debajo de su tranquila fachada, estaba temblando. Tenía la impresión de que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Albert la observó complacido y al fin esbozó una sonrisa. Soltó el brazo de Elisa y dijo:

—Me alegro de que se te haya pasado, _Caileagh Bhan_. Ya pensábamos que habías decidido tomar otro baño.

Los asistentes rieron. Candy se volvió y vio que Ponny la miraba sonriente desde una esquina. Alguien le pasó un vaso de whisky. Bebió un sorbo, lo saboreó durante un momento, y asintió muy seria:

—Un whisky excelente. De malta. Creo que Glenmorangie.

Los acompañantes de Albert la miraron sorprendidos.

—Será inglesa, pero tiene sentido del gusto. Hasta sabe apreciar un buen whisky —comentó alguien.

Candy bebió otro sorbo y rió.

—Me gustaría conocerlos. La verdad es que esta tarde vi las etiquetas de las botellas.

Su confesión desató una carcajada.

—Por lo menos es sincera.

Albert le dedicó una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nunca había sonreído así. Y sus ojos adquirieron la tonalidad cálida de un cielo de verano.

Después, pasó un brazo por su cintura y empezó a presentarla.

—Cameron, te presento a la señorita Candy White.

Candy miró al alto y distinguido caballero de pelo blanco. Le tendió la mano, diciendo:

—_¿Co as a tha sibh?_

El hombre la miró sorprendido.

—¿_Gaidhlig agaibh? _—preguntó.

Candy se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—_Beagan tha mi ag_… —dijo con inseguridad.

—Así que estás aprendiendo —dijo sonriendo—. ¡Está aprendiendo gaélico! A este paso, pronto lo hablará como una nativa.

El resto de las presentaciones transcurrió con rapidez. Oyó demasiados nombres como para recordarlos. Cuando terminaron, Albert la condujo de la mano al centro de la pista de baile, y alzó los brazos para pedir silencio. En cuanto el sonido cesó, Albert se sacó un saco de cuero del bolsillo y susurró a su oído:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti amor mío. Pasaste la prueba del clan. Ahora mantén la cabeza bien alta. Eres la mujer más bella de esta sala, y quiero que todos vean lo que voy a hacer...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir a esta historia... **

**MiluxD.- **jajaa nena como siempre, sincera. Un abrazo.

**cerezza0977 .- **Hola , un gusto, bueno aún no esta dicho nada para los rubios a pesar que todo indica que sí**.**

**Sarah Lisa.- **oh cariño... ya no te hago esperar má me imagino los tomatazos a ELisa :p

**Corner.- H**ola cielo, si , yo sé que Albert es distinto , pero todo este tiempo , lo unico que hace es probar el temple de Candy.

**Paolau2 .- **Rivales a la carga! uff por poco ELisa se sale con la suya no?

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**  
**LIZVET**


	11. El Anillo!

_**Capítulo 10:**_

El cuerpo de Candy tembló como una hoja agitada por la hierba cuando Albert sacó la gargantilla de diamantes y esmeraldas y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Dio un paso atrás para observar el efecto, y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, se inclinó para besarla con ternura.

Después se irguió, como un orgulloso guerrero celta que supervisara sus huestes y declaró con voz firme:

—Esta es la mujer que elijo como mi esposa —se detuvo para añadir más dramatismo antes de seguir con la formalidad—. Si hay alguien aquí que se atreva a poner en entredicho su capacidad para ser la primera dama del clan, que hable ahora.

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio. Albert miró a su alrededor y asintió, sonriente.

—Entonces, ¿todo el mundo aprueba mi elección?

El rugido de aprobación que llenó la sala hizo temblar las arañas de cristal. Todos los invitados corrieron hacia ellos, para felicitarlos.

Poco a poco fue cesando el bullicio. Se brindó con profusión, y la banda amenizó con su música una fiesta de la que se hablaría durante generaciones.

De repente, Ponny estaba a su lado, con un vaso de whisky en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Llevaba la misma falda y el mismo jersey que siempre, y Candy no podía imaginarla con otra cosa.

—Bienvenida al clan, Caileagh Bhan —dijo sonriendo.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias,Ponny. Y gracias por venir a…

Ponny la interrumpió y se volvió hacia Albert.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu discurso. Según las leyes del clan, Candy y tú estáis casados, pero sería una buena idea que os apresurarais a hacer todo el papeleo —bajó la voz—. Lo digo por tu tío.

Albert asintió.

—Como de costumbre, piensas en todo Ponny. Cameron es juez de paz. Seguro que se presta a celebrar la ceremonia. Ahora mismo voy a pedírselo.

Candy seguía intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Acababa de convertirse en la esposa de Albert. Era otra de aquellas incomprensibles costumbres de los clanes. Pero, por si alguien dudaba de la legalidad de aquel procedimiento, estaba a punto de confirmar su boda en una ceremonia civil. Se sentía aturdida y feliz. Necesitaba sentarse para recuperarse de la impresión, pero sabía que no le iba a resultar posible.

Albert apretó su mano y la miró preocupado.

¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida. Lo podemos dejar para más tarde, si quieres.

Candy respiró profundamente y sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Es que todo está pasando demasiado deprisa. Aún estoy intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que eres mi esposo.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y sintió que el color volvía a sus mejillas.

No dejó de estrechar manos y recibir felicitaciones mientras Ponny organizaba la ceremonia en menos de media hora. Candy eligió a Annie como madrina, y Albert eligió a Big Duncan como padrino. Cameron, el juez de paz, estaba ante ellos listo para comenzar cuando Albert exclamó:

—¡Espera! ¡No tengo un anillo para Candy!

Ponny dio un paso al frente y le entregó un paquete.

—Afortunadamente, llevaba esto encima —miró a Candy con un brillo en los ojos—. No te preocupes. Será de tu tamaño.

Pero al observar la mano derecha de Candy , no pudo evitar mirar el anillo con la gema verde entonces con ojos de preocupación y curiosidad le susurró :

-Candy esa joya es hermosa

Candy , divertida le respondió de la misma manera:

-Sí , es verdad, es preciosa…

Albert un poco nervioso carraspeó:

- Ponny, si no te molesta llevar esta conversación en otro momento… me gustaría comenzar la ceremonia. Es una boda ¿recuerdas? Y estoy impaciente por unirme con mi hermosa esposa del clan.

Luego de la ceremonia, Candy se veía como en una experiencia extrasensorial. En toda la noche Albert no la había dejado sola. Sonreía eufórico y le había prometido darle todas las explicaciones un momento después de la fiesta. La había llenado de todas las atenciones, besos y se había comportado en resumen como un tonto enamorado. Pero aún así los rubios no habían podido evitar relacionarse con los demás invitados, por lo tanto en un momento que Albert tuvo que atender a otro jefe del clan ,Candy aprovecho la coyuntura para excusarse .Las mejillas las tenía demasiado sonrosadas ,hacía mucho calor, se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero no a causa del vino y decidió salir al exterior del salón a tomar aire.

Esa noche un temporal terriblemente fuerte se había levantado las olas inundaban los puertos, la arena de las playas desapareció . La puerta del balcón de la terraza donde Candy se hallaba se estremeció. Cuando de pronto notó como si la levantaran en vilo, y para su asombro se vio rodeada de nubes mientras todas las estrellas del firmamento la contemplaban, alejándola de la mansión.

Albert , que había observado a Candy salir , fue en su dirección cuando un grito proveniente a su costado lo distrajo. Ponny se hallaba con los ojos desencajados, y el rostro mostraba un dolor indescriptible. La mujer gemía y se retorcía .

-No, no ,no , por favor, no se la lleven…. Ella ya hizo su elección…. Ella es feliz aquí…

Albert , al ver que Ponny no reaccionaba, la sacudió fuertemente de los hombros diciendo.

- Calma Ponny –Reacciona-¿Qué esta pasando?

Ponny aún con los signos del trance , pudo responder casi sin aliento

-Lo he visto todo, Albert. Lo lamento- sollozó Ponny.

-¿Lo lamentas?¿Qué quieres decir Ponny?

- Se la ha llevado Albert . …. Alcione se la ha llevado y no he podido evitarlo.

Albert , comprendió que se refería a a Candy por lo que desesperado corrió a la terraza por donde la había visto salir unos instantes atrás pero lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron pasmado, Candy era llevada por los aires hacia la bahía. Sus intentos por alcanzarla fueron en vano.

-Lo lamento, hijo , no pensé que vendrían por ella- se explicó Ponny.

-¿Quién es Alcione , Ponny y que tiene que ver con Candy ? ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer para recuperarla?¿le hará daño?¿Sabes donde la ha llevado?

-Albert , sé donde puede estar , solo tienes que decirle que la amas y hacerle recordar quien es eres y quien es ella para ti, o sino Nodens la tomará por esposa. Alcione solo la está preparando para él, porque es su media hermana y quiere que tome posesión del mar..

-Debes ir al portal que se encuentra en la zona norte de la playa Albert, no hay tiempo que perder... cada minuto que pasa ,Nodens tratará de convencer a Candy de permanecer allí, no está lejos , es solo al otro lado de la bahía- le urgió Ponny - La encontrarás dormida, ahora la lucha es mental. Corre!

Albert, estaba ansioso . Jamás en su vida imaginó que las leyendas celtas cobrasen vida en la isla. Y sin pensarlo dos veces ahora él se veía envuelto en una aventura para recuperar a su amada. Nadie más se habia percatado de la urgencia sino el clan habria enmudecido ante la noticia de la desaparición de la matriarca . A Albert de solo pensar que un tipo llamado Nodens, quería llevársela , le hacía hervir la sangre..Solo quedaba confiar en poder alcanzarla a tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Al ver a Candy tiritando ya que solo llevaba el vestido de fiesta, la propia hija de Eolo, Alcione, con una nube le hizo una capa finísima, casi transparente, pero dado a la divinidad de su creadora abrigaba a su poseedora del mas gélido de los vientos.

Alcione la acompaño a uno de sus aposentos para poder preparar a su hermana con calma. Candy , quiso preguntar que era lo que sucedía, pero al intentar hablar no le salió la voz. Se sentía confusa y sus memorias borrosas. Candy cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y al abrirlos se vio en una playa que estaba cubierta de cientos de estrellas y el anillo que llevaba vibraba de un modo especial.

Diviso a varios delfines saltando a lo lejos y el mástil de un velero en la lejanía. El mar la atraía como si se tratase de un imán, se introdujo en el agua hasta la altura de las rodillas, al poco tiempo delante suyo, la cara de un hombre se reflejó en el agua. Volvió a sentir la sensación en los labios, noto como una fuerza le tiraba de los tobillos quedando tumbada, con la cabeza fuera del agua, un torrente de burbujas se le introdujo por dentro de su vestido, y sintió mil caricias,sin embargo , estaba todo en calma…

No obstante, el reflejo en forma humana se fue percibiendo con mayor claridad, mostrando en toda su gloria a Nodens, dios del mar y el bosque.

-Mi bella diosa, al fin estas aquí…te he esperado desde siempre-susurró Nodens acariciando a Candy el rostro.

Candy estaba confundida, los acontecimientos de minutos pasados, se le iban olvidando lentamente. Estaba tan embelesada y atraída por tan estentórea voz, que no puedo evitar preguntar:

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Nodens, dios del mar y el bosque .También eres una diosa.

-¿Diosa? No … lo comprendo Nodens, yo solo soy Candy White.

- No , amor mío, tu nombre es "Sirona", diosa del mar .Eolo es tu padre. Y estás aquí , porque Alcione, es tu hermana y ha considerado que tu lugar es entre los dioses. Ha llegado el día de nuestra unión. Tu lugar es aquí conmigo.

Tras esta revelación Candy se quedo un tanto turbada, sin embargo reaccionó al ver que en ese periodo surgieron unos imperceptibles cambios, el anillo se soldó a su dedo,su apariencia física cambio, gozando de todos sus atributos femeninos en su máximo esplendor. De pronto escuchó una voz en la lejanía :

-!Candy!...

_Esa voz la conozco -pensó Candy_

-¡Candy ! ¡Candy reacciona amor mío!-hablaba desesperado Albert- despierta . ...Te amo Candy, vuelve a mí tesoro , solo es un mal sueño... Candy , por favor no me dejes... reniega conmigo, grítame , haré lo que desees, pero por favor amor , vuelve ...porque Yo Te amo cielo mio , y no voy a poder vivir sin ti ...

Candy, sentía que iba despertando de un largo sueño...Unos instantes atrás había estado en la playa conversando con un ¿dios? y en el otro instante escuchaba la voz angustiada de Albert, rogándole que volviera con el y confesándole que la amaba con todo su ser ,se había estremecido ante esas palabras, quería calmarlo , decirle que todo estaba bien, porque ella ya le había entregado su corazón , y mientras luchaba por librarse de la fuerza oscura que la hundía , trato de salir a la superficie , guiándose por la dulce voz que lloraba su nombre, su ángel, su milagro. Y es que ella no estaba dispuesta a irse sin luchar tampoco concebía la idea de vivir en un mundo donde él no existiera y con esa determinación, la niebla que ocupaba su mente fue desapareciendo y la realidad en su derredor se hizo mas palpable. Haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas pudo decir:

-¿Albert?

- Hola dormilona-contestó aliviado el rubio- me tuviste muy preocupado princesa...¿Recuerdas bien que pasó?

Aturdida y un poco desorientada Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Se encontraba reposando segura en los brazos de su amado cuando para la sorpresa de ambos , el anillo que portaba Candy comenzó a irradiar luz , con tal magnitud que de pronto estallaron miles de pétalos de jazmines, liberándose del dedo de Candy y desapareciendo al instante. ...

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	12. Juntos!

**Capítulo 11**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la playa mientras el mar, tranquilo, batía la orilla una y otra vez.

La música de la fiesta llegaba desde la casa, a través de los árboles, y Albert la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si tienes frío podemos regresar —murmuró-Esta noche creo que me he llevado un susto de muerte, creí que te iba a perder hace un momento.

Candy acarició sus labios.

—Aún no, cariño. Quiero acostumbrarme a la idea de que serás mío. De todas formas, creo que tenemos que explicarnos unas cuantas cosas.

Albert se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—Creo que se me ocurren mejores maneras de pasar el tiempo.

Apretó las manos sobre su talle, impaciente, guiado por la fuerza de su deseo, y el pulso de su amante se aceleró de inmediato, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos se apartó de ella y rió.

—¡Dios mío, Candy! Tus maravillosos ojos verdes, tu precioso cuerpo y el sonido de tu voz despiertan en mí sensaciones incontrolables. Empiezo a pensar que verdaderamente eres una bruja marina enviada para volverme loco de deseo.

-Creo que si Nodens no miente , si lo soy amor mío-contestó pícaramente.

-¡ Oh vamos! , olvidémonos de ese asunto ya, de solo pensarlo me enfurece. Aun no me has contestado que pasó allá en la bahía .

-Nada pasó, te lo puedo asegurar, solo sé que si decidía quedarme con ellos, mis memorias humanas iban a quedar en el olvido , y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder, cariño. Fuiste tú quien me sacó de esa oscura niebla y me dio la seguridad de que no me equivocaba. Al final tu voz confesándome que me amas fue lo que me hizo volver a ti.

- Cada palabra que dije , es cierta-susurró Albert-Te Amo Candy Andley y viviré cada día para demostrártelo.

Continuaron paseando por la playa, abrazados. Las luces del pueblo se reflejaban en las aguas de la bahía. Candy sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño y se llevó la mano a la garganta para tocar el collar.

—Es tan maravilloso —suspiró.

—¿Estás dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida en este lugar? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto, cariño —contestó—. Es extraño, pero me siento como si perteneciera a este pueblo, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a él. Lo amo casi tanto como a ti.

—Sí —dijo encantado—. Precisamente por eso debía asegurarme. La mayor parte de las personas vienen aquí de vacaciones, se quedan un par de semanas y piensan que es maravilloso. Pero después empiezan a echar de menos las cosas que ofrece una gran ciudad. Y temía que te sucediera algo parecido. No podría haber soportado que te sintieras mal por ello.

—Esas personas se equivocan. Me he divertido mucho más aquí que en Londres. La gente es más amable, y además, ¿quién necesita los atascos de tráfico, el aire contaminado y todo lo demás? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Créeme. Esto es un paraíso, y no quiero marcharme nunca.

Albert la abrazó con más fuerza, afectuosamente.

—Es lo que esperaba que sintieras. Pero hasta ahora no había estado seguro. Pero demostraste el compromiso que sentías por esta tierra cuando supe que estabas aprendiendo gaélico. Todo el mundo quedó impresionado. El viejo Cameron no se había mostrado tan encantado con nada en toda su vida.

—No es tan importante. Si viviera en España, aprendería español.

—Sí, pero de todas formas has demostrado interés por nuestro idioma, y ésa es la prueba que necesitaba —observó, mirándola—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado? ¿La señora Leagan?

—No. Fue el joven Jamie. Por eso lo veía casi todas las tardes. Pero me aseguré de que fuera un secreto entre nosotros. Tenía miedo de no conseguirlo.

Albert rió de buena gana.

—Nadie se habría burlado de ti, mi deliciosa diosa. Te habría enseñado yo mismo si me lo hubieras pedido.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Sí, desde luego estás llena de ellas, ¿no es cierto? Cuando te vi por primera vez, tumbada en la cama de la casa de Ponny…

—Desnuda —lo interrumpió, sonriendo al recordarlo—. Nadie estaba más sorprendida que yo. Te vi y pensé que era un sueño.

-Del cual te encantó despertar, porque lo hice realidad. ¿cierto?

- Ja, ja, ja -engreído

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, escuchando el sonido de las olas, hasta que Candy se detuvo y miró a su prometido con fingido resentimiento.

—No fuiste muy amable conmigo a la mañana siguiente, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que eras una especie de ogro malhumorado.

—Y tú te comportaste como una chica de ciudad, con un ordenador en lugar de corazón —bromeó—. Me amenazaste y dijiste que mantuviera alejadas las manos de ti, y te juro amor que fue un enorme esfuerzo evitar tocarte.

Candy le dio un golpecito en las costillas.

—Tenía razones para estar enfadada. Tendrás que admitir que no todos los días te despiertas y te dicen que has sido elegida por unos espíritus para ser la esposa de un hombre que no conoces. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, las cosas son diferentes ahora. Puedes tocarme cuando quieras.

—Tengo que reconocer que no fui muy delicado contigo. Pero a pesar de lo ocurrido nos enamoramos, ¿no es cierto?

—Mmmm. Bueno, yo sabía que me había enamorado de ti, pero no estaba segura de que fuese mutuo —contestó después de considerarlo.

Albert acarició su largo pelo rubio sintiendo la suave textura entre los dedos. Después, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi aquella primera noche, en la biblioteca, frente al fuego. Tu piel brillaba con una tonalidad dorada y eras tan apetecible como un melocotón maduro.

El recuerdo bastó para que Candy se estremeciera.

—Sí lo recuerdo vagamente —susurró.

—Si quieres, te refrescaré la memoria cuando regresemos a casa —murmuró a su oído—. Nos lo tomaremos con calma, muy despacio.

—Supongo que podría ayudar…

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los párpados y en la boca.

—El Ceilidh no terminará hasta pasada la medianoche. Creo que deberíamos hacer una visita a la biblioteca ahora mismo.

Ella rió.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Creo que vi a Annie con su novio Stear hace un rato.

—Maldita sea —gruñó—. Esos quinceañeros son todo un problema. No tienen ningún respeto. En fin, será mejor no estropearles la fiesta.

—Muy bien. Eso significa que tienes mucho tiempo para explicarme lo de Elisa. Desapareció en cuanto me diste el collar.

—Yo diría que ahora debe estar a medio camino de Edimburgo, con el rabo entre las piernas.

Su tono la sorprendió.

—No te gustaba demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que, lo siento por ella —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo no —declaró—. Y tampoco lo sentirías tú si hubieras escuchado las cosas que dijo. Las mentiras que dijo.

Albert rió.

—Imaginé que había hablado contigo.

—¿Lo adivinaste?

—Cuando te encerraste y dijiste que me marchara, supe que Elisa era la culpable.

—Es cierto que me engañó —comentó con amargura—. Es tan buena actriz que consiguió hacerme sentir pena por ella. ¿Por qué no me advertiste? Cuando te pregunté, dijiste que no era asunto mío.

Albert intentó diluir su disgusto con un beso.

—Te pedí que confiaras en mí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, y confiaba en ti. Aunque no podía comprender las complicadas maquinaciones de tu mente. Esperaba que tuvieras una buena razón.

Sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad.

—Elisa fue nuestra prueba final. Es una gran manipuladora. Si no hubieras podido manejarla, no me habría parecido justo que nos uniéramos. Al casarte conmigo tendrás una serie de obligaciones sociales que entiendo que te desagraden. Por otra parte, la primera dama del clan debe ser lo suficientemente perceptiva como para poder ver a través de la afectación, de la pretensión y del engaño. En tu posición sufrirás la presión de personas como ella. Puede que no sea una vida tan hermosa como hayas imaginado.

—No necesito que mi vida sea un camino de rosas, cariño —dijo con sinceridad—. Sólo necesito tu amor.

Albert la abrazó y la besó en la oreja.

—Es tuyo, para siempre.

—¿Significó algo para ti en algún momento? Me dijo que le habías prometido que te casarías con ella. ¿Estaba mintiendo?

—No exactamente —admitió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Se lo prometiste o no?

—Sí.

—Ya veo…

El encantamiento parecía estar a punto de romperse.

—Tenía doce años cuando se lo prometí —añadió—. Yo estaba estudiando en la universidad de Edimburgo y me hice amigo de un estudiante llamado Daniel Russell Sus padres poseían una gran mansión a las afueras de la capital. En aquella época estaba muy centrado en mis estudios, pero los padres de Daniel insistieron en que pasara los fines de semana en su casa.

Albert se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Eran una pareja muy agradable, y de hecho sigo en contacto tanto con ellos como con su hijo. Les devolví la hospitalidad invitándolos durante las vacaciones. Y fue una experiencia muy agradable, salvo por Elisa. Era la hermana menor de Daniel. Dime una cosa, Candy, ¿es normal que una chica de doce años se declare a un hombre de diecisiete?

—Bueno, a los doce años yo estaba enamorada de un cantante pop estadounidense —admitió incómoda.

—Eso es distinto —puntualizó—. Probablemente, no era más que un póster en la pared de tu dormitorio. Pero yo tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella. ¿Tienes idea de lo embarazoso que puede ser tener que enfrentarte a una niña que no deja de coquetear contigo? Por fortuna no lo hacía cuando sus padres estaban cerca. Era demasiado inteligente —suspiró con desesperación—. Le prometí que me casaría con ella cuando fuera mayor porque pensé que sólo era un capricho infantil que desaparecería con la edad.

Candy ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada de aquella niña mimada y retorcida.

Albert rió, burlándose de su propia estupidez.

—Debí ponerla en su sitio entonces, pero tenía miedo de que se echara a llorar. De todas formas, los niños suelen olvidar ciertas fantasías cuando crecen. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Terminé los estudios y comencé a trabajar, y pasado cierto tiempo, volví a ponerme en contacto con sus padres, a los que invité a venir siempre que quisieran.

—Y Elisa ya había crecido —dijo ella, recordando su belleza.

—No la reconocí hasta que abrió la boca y empezó a coquetear conmigo. Tal vez hubiera crecido, pero en su interior sólo latía una ambición desmesurada y una vanidad similar. Le hice saber que no estaba interesado en ella, de la manera más educada posible, pero es una de esas personas que no aceptan una negativa por respuesta. La mimaron demasiado, y le resulta inconcebible no poder salirse siempre con la suya.

—Supongo que tomó la invitación de que podía visitarte cuando quisiera de manera demasiado literal, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. Se presentaba en casa con cierta regularidad. Normalmente para pasar algún fin de semana. Y tiene un talento especial para llevarse mal con todo el mundo.

—Y tú eres demasiado educado como para decirle que no era bienvenida.

Albert sonrió con cierta amargura.

—No era fácil. Me llevo bien con sus padres. Estaba más preocupado por sus sentimientos que por herirla a ella. No creo que sean conscientes del monstruo que han criado.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que al menos había aprendido una lección aquella tarde. A pesar de sus engaños y de sus malas artes, no había conseguido el amor de Albert. Pero no dudaba que ya estaría afilando las uñas para intentar cazar una víctima más indefensa.

Hizo ademán de comentar algo, pero Albert puso la mano sobre su boca y la amenazó en tono de broma.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre Elisa. Si vuelves a mencionar su nombre esta noche, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Y te daré algo más en lo que pensar.

Apartó la mano y Candy lo miró.

—Sólo iba a decir que si vuelve a aparecer por aquí le sacaré los ojos —sonrió, bajando la mirada—. En cuanto a las medidas drásticas, sólo soy una chica indefensa, y tú un hombre tannn ... fuerte y poderoso que…

—No tientes al destino —dijo con voz ronca—. Hay una pradera muy prometedora cerca de aquí.

Albert se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

—Espera a que regresemos a casa, cariño. El jefe de un clan no debe retozar sobre la hierba con su mejor traje. No sería digno.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pelo rubio y reflejaba con claridad el brillo de humor de sus ojos.

—Este jefe de clan, en particular, prefiere la pasión a la dignidad. Sobre todo cuando tiene a una mujer tan arrebatadora como tú entre los brazos.

—Me pregunto de qué color tendrán los ojos nuestros hijos —murmuró—. Los tuyos son azules, y los míos verdes.

—Todas las niñas heredarán el color de tus ojos. Y todos los niños el mío —aseveró con firmeza.

—¿Todos? —rió ella—. ¿Cuántos piensas tener?

—Bueno… Tenemos una casa bastante grande, con multitud de habitaciones.

—Al menos veinte.

Albert acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, despertando todo tipo de emociones en su interior. Aquel simple contacto significaba más que todas las palabras de amor del mundo.

—Con dos bastará —dijo él—. Una niña tan bella como su madre. Y un niño fuerte y valiente que pueda convertirse en el próximo jefe del clan.

—Te prometo que te los daré —susurró—. Te daré hijos de los que puedas estar orgulloso.

Candy permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de declarar con determinación:

—Quiero que Ponny sea su madrina. ¿Podrías pedírselo en mi lugar?

Su elección mereció la aprobación inmediata de Albert.

—Por supuesto. Estará encantada.

Candy pensó que todo se lo debía a Ponny. De no haber sido por ella, no se encontraría con su amor en aquella playa, haciendo planes para el futuro. De no haber aparecido en su habitación para advertirla sobre Elisa podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa. Pero una vez más, intentó apartar lejos de sí el sentimiento de culpa.

Empezaron a pasear de nuevo, agarrados del brazo.

Aquél era un instante que recordaría con el paso de los años, cuando todo estuviera nevado y los troncos ardieran en la chimenea. No podía dejar que nada rompiera la magia del instante. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que necesitaba saber.

—Por fin he descubierto que todo tiene sentido —comentó de forma enigmática.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—A lo que dijo Ponny cuando desperté en su cabaña —contestó, frunciendo el ceño, concentrada—. Que yo era alguien especial .Dijo que había llegado justo a tiempo, que el clan estaba a salvo del desastre. Eso tiene algo que ver con tu tío, ¿verdad?

Albert gruñó.

—Supongo que Elisa te lo dijo.

Ella sonrió con inocencia.

—Has sido tú el primero en mencionar su nombre, no yo.

—Sí, bueno… No es ningún secreto que deba ocultar.

Tenía que casarme antes de los veinticinco años.

Si no podía proporcionar un heredero al clan para entonces, el liderazgo del clan pasaría al siguiente en la línea de sucesión, es decir, a mi tío. Ese era el desastre al que se refería Ponny. De haber puesto las manos sobre el pueblo, habría echado a la mitad de la población y vendido sus casas para hacer adosados donde pudieran vivir sus clientes ricos del sur.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Y no podías dejar que algo así sucediera, ¿verdad?

—No, Candy, no podía —admitió con seriedad.

Elisa no había mentido en aquel caso. Estaba obligado a casarse. Se mordió el labio e hizo acopio de valor para preguntar:

—¿Quieres decir que te habrías casado con ella? ¿Lo habrías hecho de ser necesario, para mantener tu posición como jefe del clan?

Albert respiró profundamente. Y de inmediato se arrepintió por haberlo colocado en una posición tan delicada.

—Bueno, no importa —añadió.

—No te preocupes —dijo, mirándola—. Sí, lo habría hecho. Me habría casado con ella por mucho que la detestara. En ciertas ocasiones, la responsabilidad de mi puesto me exige que haga sacrificios, por dolorosos quesean.

Candy pensó con amargura que había estado a punto de obligarlo a sacrificarse por culpa de su ceguera.

—Elisa debía saberlo —murmuró—. Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan desesperada por alejarme del Ceilidh.

Albert asintió.

—Sí. Su mente funciona así —dijo, recobrando la sonrisa—. Pero si no recuerdo mal, acabo de advertírtelo. Te dije lo que pasaría si volvías a mencionar su nombre.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Intentó librarse de su abrazo, pero él se inclinó y la besó de forma tan apasionada que consiguió que se olvidara de todo. Candy inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y dejó que continuara besándola en el cuello y en los hombros, una y otra vez.

Al final, Albert se apartó un poco y ella recobró el aliento.

—Estás preciosa a la luz del día —susurró él—. Pero bajo la luz de la luna resultas cegadora.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de conversación antes de que olvidemos dónde nos encontramos —dijo, extendiendo una mano—. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es posible que Ponny tuviera este anillo? ¡Fíjate! Es precioso, y del tamaño adecuado. Tal y como había dicho.

Albert sonrió. Sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Quién puede saberlo? Ponny hace cosas que no tienen explicación. Si empezara a caminar sobre las aguas nadie se extrañaría.

El sentimiento de culpa asaltó nuevamente a Candy , de improviso.

—Creo que voy a mencionar de nuevo a Elisa.

—Si es necesario… —gimió él.

—Sí, cariño, debo hacerlo. Debemos empezar nuestro matrimonio sobre ciertas bases. No quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros de ahora en adelante. Y tengo algo que confesar.

Albert se llevó una mano a la cabeza, horrorizado.

—No me digas que ya estás casada y que tienes dos hijos.

—No, pero tengo una hermana, diosa del viento llamada Alcione, que nos está vigilando.¿Ves esa paloma cerca de las rocas?Es ella…creo que ha entendido , que tú eres lo que yo amo y no nos molestará más .-espetó, respirando profundamente en esa dirección—.Ahora, dijiste que mi enfrentamiento con Elisa fue la última prueba. Pero no estuve a la altura. Me engañó por completo. De no haber sido porque Ponny se presentó y me indujo a no confiar en ella, aún estaría sentada en mi dormitorio. No llevaría este collar, ni este anillo de compromiso.

—¿Ponny subió a tu habitación? —preguntó completamente asombrado.

—Sí.

—¿A qué hora, exactamente?

—Unos cinco minutos después de que llamaras a mi puerta.

Albert movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Debes haberlo imaginado. Ponny no salió del salón mientras estuve allí. Cameron es testigo. Precisamente estuvimos charlando los tres sobre ciertas becas para que los niños del pueblo puedan ir a la universidad.

Candy sonrió.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero te equivocas. Vino a mi habitación, te lo aseguro. Sólo estuvo unos minutos, pero…

No terminó la frase. Su voz se quebró al recordar que había cerrado la puerta con llave, al recordar que no la había oído entrar, ni salir.

—Ahora que lo pienso debes tener razón —dijo, nerviosa—. He debido imaginármelo.

Frente a ellos, más allá del pueblo y en las alturas del Nevay, una llama azul brilló durante unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Albert la abrazó y la atrajo hacia si.

—Deben ser los amigos de Ponny, que están celebrando nuestra unión —murmuró con suavidad a su oído.

—Si —suspiró ella con placer—. Supongo que sí.

Candy pensó en leyendas y en espíritus. En mujeres que podían predecir el futuro y tener el don de la ubicuidad. Y ella había descubierto que no era ajena al mundo de las deidades, ella misma era la diosa del mar , que había elegido quedarse con el jefe del clan de Suilvach. Casi podía escuchar las risas de los duendes en el aire tranquilo de la noche. Definitivamente, había algo mágico en aquel lugar. Pero la verdadera magia consistía en estar en brazos del hombre que amaba.

—Volvamos a casa, cariño —murmuró Candy—. Está empezando a hacer frío.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por la continuidad en la lectura de esta historia,_

_Un abrazo en la distancia_

_Lizvet_


	13. El amor está en el ambiente

_**Capitulo 12:**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy y Albert, habían confesado su amor esa noche de tormenta. El Grand Ceilidh , había sido todo un éxito y como consecuencia, un grupo de empresarios de otros clanes estaban interesados en invertir en Suilvach.

Candy , se encontraba adaptándose a la nueva vida de matriarca del clan, pero fiel a su estilo corría por la playa cada mañana , para luego verificar con la señora Leagan los asuntos de la mansión.

Seguía instruyéndose en aprender gaélico con el joven Jamie y ya que Albert le había concedido total libertad en los cambios que ella viera conveniente, se disponía a realizar renovaciones sutiles en la mansión.

A pesar de la agenda apretada que tenía Albert, siempre destinaba un momento para sorprender a su esposa. Ya sea la llevaba a almorzar, o se presentaba con un ramo de rosas lilas, la llenaba de detalles y aunque a veces no podían estar juntos mucho tiempo en el día , Albert nunca llegaba tarde para la cena. Era imposible que evitaran tocarse, sus manos volaban en mil caricias del uno para el otro. Se amaban con mucha intensidad y pasión cada noche disfrutando del éxtasis de hacer el amor.

Esa semana Albert, se encontraba reunido con un grupo de empresarios a fin de concretar la firma de un contrato con la compañía TG&Asociados , cuyo interés en fomentar el turismo en la isla , había generado el estudio de varios proyecto de inversión.

El fin de semana como celebración de la firma de contrato, se planificó que las familias de los inversionistas pasaran el fin de semana en la mansión realizando actividades de turismo culminando con una cena de gala.

Los preparativos se estaban realizando perfectamente, por lo que Candy aprovechó en visitar la boutique de Annie y seleccionar su vestuario. En el camino iba pensando en lo afortunada que era, Albert le demostraba cada día que la amaba rayando en la adoración, nada quedaba del rubio duro y frío que había conocido semanas atrás y ella no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que el salía a sus reuniones de trabajo. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

En esa época del año , en el puerto se realizaban concursos de pesca del famoso "calamar gigante", y la mayoría de las personas estaban entusiasmadas llevando sus embarcaciones mar adentro y tentar suerte pescando uno.  
Candy , desde el episodio con Nodens, el dios del mar, tenía cierta reserva acercarse a la bahía , así que prefería realizar otras actividades que la mantuvieran alejada del agua. Aun tenía dudas con referente a su procedencia y esperaba que una visita a Ponny , le ayudara a resolver sus inquietudes. Pero lo que mas temor tenía era no poder despertar, aún tenia episodios de sueños donde ella se encontraba en una isla idílica con un increíble y guapo hombre cuyo rostro le parecía conocido, pero que no lograba indentificar del todo. Por suerte Albert cada mañana la despertaba con una buena dosis de besos apasionados y ella se alegraba que él no notara su turbación matinal a causa de sus sueños.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, entró en la Boutique dispuesta a alejar todo mal pensamiento .

-Buenos días, Annie. Que hermoso día- saludo la rubia sonriente y feliz.

-Sra. Andley, buenos días- contestó una Annie formal.

- Oh, vamos Annie, por favor solo Candy, no ha cambiado nada el hecho que me haya casado con Albert.

- Está bien, Candy. Perdona es la costumbre llamar así a la matriarca del clan.- y deteniéndose un momento de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró a mirarla-¿ y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Uhm, bueno, yo... Annie necesito tu ayuda…. He decido renovar mi vestuario y creo que eres la indicada para ayudarme. Me gusta lo práctico y sencillo, pero verás este fin de semana las familias de los inversionistas que van a firmar con Albert irán a la mansión y habrá una gala nocturna...

-Oh, ya veo Candy-interrumpió Annie- necesitas que te asesore con un vestido eh?… además de una set de conjuntos formales en informales, los accesorios a juego, la lencería…

-Annie! ¿Crees necesario que deba cambiar tanto?- dijo Candy un poco irritada- Había previsto cambios, pero no creo que sea para tanto, no quiero perder mi esencia.

-Candy, pero que cosas dices, solo tenemos que encontrar lo necesario sin que eso altere tu personalidad. No digo que te vistas así como Lady Elisa, pero tampoco te vas a vestir con cualquier cosa-espetó indignada Annie.

-Está bien, Annie-dijo Candy suspirando y rindiéndose a lo evidente- Estoy en tus manos, que mi estilo cambie de "atrasada a atractiva". Y por favor no menciones más a Lady Elisa, que de solo pensar en ella me provoca nauseas.

- Oh , pero ahora estamos más tranquilos, porque esperamos que ella no regrese jamás-indicó Annie- en fin…. Ven acompáñame, tengo mucho que hacer contigo … y de paso me cuentas que tal tu primera semana de casada- culminó guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-Annie! – gimió una ruborizada Candy- yo no te pido que me comentes las cosas que haces con Stear.

-Ah, pero es que nunca me has preguntado. ¿ que deseas saber?

-Annie!

-Esta bien , esta bien, yo solo decía...…

Candy solo atinó a sonreír. Cuando Annie se empecinaba con algo era mejor cambiar de tema. Suspiró enamorada. Amaba a su esposo como a nadie había amado y en cuanto a su primera semana… había sido tan especial que aún tenía estragos de la noche anterior…

* * *

Después de la cena , Candy había observado como Albert aunque cariñoso y atento, tenía una mirada de preocupación , así que cuando vio que se dirigía a la biblioteca decidió seguirlo y averiguar que sucedía.

-Albert, cariño… vamos…deja un poco el trabajo, te veo tan cansado esta noche. Acompáñame a descansar, te prometo que seré buena…

Albert sumido en documentos y contratos, al escuchar la voz de su esposa no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Dame un momento amor mío, es solo que tengo este contrato a punto de firmarlo y debo estar seguro de que las clausulas , no interfieran con los habitantes de Suilvach perjudicándoles.

-Cielo, si ya has verificado los datos contables, la proyección a largo plazo , la locación y las demás condiciones debes estar más tranquilo- sugirió Candy.

-¿ Como es que sabes, toda esa jerga empresarial? – observó Albert un poco sorprendido de los conocimientos de su esposa.

-Oh vamos cariño, no insultes mi inteligencia- espetó Candy-… te dije que estaba trabajando en Londres, sin embargo también he estado estudiando Contabilidad Administrativa, aunque aún me faltan dos semestres, he hecho mis averiguaciones y voy a culminar mis estudios , llevando los cursos por internet. Así no descuidare mis deberes con el clan, y tal vez me permitas ayudarte a aligerar tu carga de trabajo aquí.

Conmovido por las palabras de su esposa, Albert se levantó de su sillón para abrazar a su esposa.

-No sé qué he hecho para merecerte mi preciosa ninfa, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Susurró sensualmente en el oído de Candy-Que te parece si mañana me acompañas a la oficina y mientras yo me reúno con los inversionistas, tu revisas los papeles que creas convenientes y luego conversamos al respecto. Mientras tanto dejemos de lado estos documentos y vayamos a nuestro dormitorio.

-Uhmm cariño, me alegra escuchar eso, porque justo ahora tengo en mente otros planes…

-Así?- contestó Albert mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Sí! -respondió excitada- unos planes que incluyen fresa con chocolate y…

Albert no esperó que Candy terminara de hablar, porque ya tenía su boca besándola mientras la llevaba en brazos a su habitación para amarse toda la noche.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Candy acompañaba a su esposo a las oficinas . Se estaba adaptando con una rapidez increíble que Albert no había podido evitar halagarla por su ayuda. Entre archivos y folios, Candy se encontraba pensativa recordando los eventos de la día anterior…

_"_**_FlashBack"_**

-Amor, quisiera que hoy te tomes un momento libre- le había comentado Albert a Candy- en la noche tenemos una cena y es importante que estés arreglada.

-¿Hoy? , y ¿ recién me avisas , cariño?- comentó Candy sorprendida.

-Bueno cielo, perdona es que con tanto trabajo, casi me olvido. Además mi preciosa esposa no necesita demasiado para verse bien, a lo mucho un vestido nuevo, para que pueda lucir esas curvas preciosas que me vuelven loco- comentó Albert abrazando a Candy por la cintura.

-Oh, mi vida, tan lindo!- respondió la rubia conmovida-si me sigues diciendo todas esas cosas, me voy a creer cada una de ellas, y me voy a volver una descuidada. Así que será mejor que me apresure a ir donde Annie, para elegir lo que necesite. Y brindándole un beso a su esposo salió de la oficina.

Candy había pasado varias horas acicalándose en preparación para el evento de la noche, pero no tenía idea alguna con quienes iban a reunirse. Albert se había mostrado misterioso, y un poco evasivo cuando se lo había consultado. Y en esos momentos él se había disculpado con una nota avisando que iba a llegar justo a tiempo a recogerla. Así que Candy, no había tenido otra opción que esperar a su demasiado apuesto marido.

Después de una hora , un golpe en la puerta hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan...

-Adelante- indico la rubia.

-Sra. Candy- saludo la señora Leagan- necesito que me acompañe ha surgido un imprevisto.

- ¿Cómo?¿Qué sucede Elroy?-preguntó Candy ansiosa.

- Es solo un detalle en la terraza de la parte superior de la mansión – la tranquilizo Elroy- y si el señor Andley se entera me puede despedir, por eso le pido que me ayude antes de que el señor llegue.

Candy alarmada por la información había seguido a la señora Elroy a través de los pasillos hasta la terraza de la azotea. Miles de pensamientos y situaciones cruzaban por la mente de Candy, pero prefirió tranquilizarse y cuando le indicara el problema entonces decidiría que hacer.

Y sí que estaba preparada para afrontar el "imprevisto", sin embargo para lo que no estaba preparada fue al encontrar la maravillosa visión de su esposo vestido de gala, con un smoking negro y camisa blanca,una sonrisa reluciente que la dejaba sin aliento, esos ojos tiernos y una mano invitándola a formar parte ese ambiente tan romántico. Al costado se hallaba una mesa decorada con un centro de flores y candelabros, bandejas con aperitivos y alimentos , un par de copas de champagne. Alrededor logró notar que la terraza estaba repleta de adornos florales de rosas lilas, blancas y rojas que brillaban con luces pequeñas , y esparcidas armoniosamente con velas aromáticas. En una esquina se escuchaban los acordes de violines tocando su canción favorita. Candy estaba emocionada hasta las lagrimas.

-Estás preciosa amor mío- susurró Albert emocionado abrazándola.

-Albert! Esto es increíble, me … has sorprendido amor- gimió Candy.

-Bueno , esa es la idea, hemos cumplido un mes de estar juntos y no había encontrado el momento adecuado para brindar por ello. Y ... bueno ... quiero que grabes profundamente en tu corazón que no hay , ni habrá alguien mas importante en mi vida que tú. Te amo Candy, y mi amor por ti crece cada día, no puedo imaginarme un mundo donde tu no estés, y quiero que seamos felices juntos. Esta noche mi deseo es que cada vez que lleguemos a estas fechas hagamos lo posible por estar juntos y así recordar que nos pertenecemos-concluyó Albert.

-Albert! … Oh Albert! soy tan afortunada, me haces tan feliz.. y quiero que me creas cuando te digo que Te amo , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y quiero estar contigo siempre – habló sollozando emocionada.

-Princesa… vamos, ya no llores. Mírame-le pidió Albert a su esposa levantando con un dedo la barbilla de ella- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no te he dicho: "Eres mas bonita, cuando ríes que cuando lloras"…

-Oh Cariño,y no te he dicho que tú eres mi príncipe…

-¿Tu príncipe eh?- comentó divertido

-Sí, mi príncipe, y estoy perdidamente enamorada de él…

-Candy….te amo princesa- haciendo una pausa, Albert dirigió a la rubia a un apartado y la besó mientras le decía – Concédame mi bella dama este baile y disfrutemos de la velada porque deseo amarte toda la noche…..

**"Fin del Flashback"**

Candy se había sentido entre las nubes. La velada había sido preciosa,alegre romántica. Albert, su Albert, llenaba su vida de amor, protección, cuidados y cariños. Sentía tanta paz, pertenencia y sobre todo tanto amor para dar a su precioso esposo.

-Candy, princesa….-la voz de su esposo la sacó de su ensoñación.

Albert había ido a la oficina para hablar con Candy, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con una mirada perdida y enamorada . Y como no estarlo, si él mismo no lo podía evitar, toda la mañana había tenido que esforzarse por concentrarse en la junta de negocios, así que aprovechando unos minutos de descanso en la reunión, su impaciencia no pudo más y fue a buscar a la hechicera de ojos verdes que lo tenia embobado.

-Albert! Mi amor –saludó la rubia yendo a los brazos de su esposo.

-Candy!uhmmm- la besó Albert- Te extrañé preciosa… - y a medida que la intensidad de los besos aumentaban, Albert jadeó-Te necesito Candy…aquí.Ahora

-Albert! Pero estamos en tu oficina.-exclamó Candy

Albert había cerrado la puerta con seguro, y las ventanas estaban con un filtro escarchado que ocultaban la visión hacia el exterior.

-Mi pequeña ninfa… te deseo….. gimió con una voz ronca Albert.

Y sin esperar más, Albert miró su boca con ojos ardientes y la besó. Ella contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego sintió una explosión de deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una llama. Abrió los labios al empuje incontestable de su lengua, sintiendo una sensación cargada de erotismo. .

Fue, al principio, un beso suave y dulce aunque lleno de sensualidad, pero sin saber cómo, se convirtió de repente en un beso apasionado lleno de deseo. Él se abrió paso entre sus labios penetrando su boca con la lengua, en una premonición de lo que estaba por venir.

Ella, loca de deseo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, apretándose contra su cuerpo y frotando su pubis, sin pudor, contra su miembro duro y erecto. Aplastó los pechos contra su torso liso y musculoso, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se tensaban conforme él la besaba cada vez con más ardor.

Ella le devolvió los besos con igual pasión, usando los dientes y la lengua para excitarlo. Entonces él la agarró por las caderas, la tumbó en el amplio sofá y le quitó la ropa. Alguna que otra prenda resultó con algún roto, pero a ella no le importó. Lo único que deseaba era sentir su cuerpo desnudo en contacto íntimo con el suyo y que la transportase al paraíso.

Él recorrió con las manos todo su cuerpo: las mejillas, el cuello, los pechos... Deslizó luego los pulgares suavemente por sus pezones, trazando sobre ellos unos círculos llenos de sensualidad, hasta sentirlos cada vez más duros y escuchar sus gemidos de placer. Luego pasó a hacer lo mismo pero con la boca en vez de con las manos.

Él Se había quitado los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Agarró con firmeza su miembro con la mano, como si temiera que pudiera escapársele, y lo acarició mientras lo miraba a los ojos buscando su reacción.

—Si vas a hacer lo que me supongo, deberías saber que sería mejor para ti no hacerlo —dijo él al borde mismo del orgasmo.

Candy le dirigió una mirada seductora llena de intención.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que te recuperarás en seguida.

—No, no lo hagas, Candy... ¡Ahhh...!

Candy sonrió satisfecha al sentir sus convulsiones finales, reaccionaba con la misma excitación de siempre. Con la misma con que ella reaccionaba también a sus caricias.

—Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí —dijo él, sonriendo, echándose sobre ella, pero apoyando los codos en el sofá para no hacerle daño con el peso de su cuerpo.

La besó en la boca, en el cuello y en los pechos hasta escuchar sus jadeos. Luego recorrió con la lengua su estómago y su vientre, hasta llegar a su zona más íntima.

Ella lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir sus dedos abriéndola suavemente y le agarró desesperadamente la cabeza al sentir luego su lengua acariciándola en su punto más sensible. Comenzó a estremecerse y a sentir las convulsiones del clímax, a medida que él imprimía a su lengua un ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado hasta llevarla finalmente al orgasmo a través de una vorágine de placer. Fue algo tremendamente erótico, casi impúdico, primitivo e imparable.

Candy respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse, pero él no había acabado con ella todavía. Se echó con ímpetu sobre su cuerpo aún tembloroso y ella tuvo, al instante, constancia clara de su rápida recuperación. Su erección era dura como una roca. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo entrar dentro de ella y apretó sus músculos interiores para gozarlo más íntima y profundamente. Clavó los uñas de las manos en la parte baja de su espalda, apretándole contra sí para acoplarse a él mejor. Comenzaron a moverse los dos de forma acompasada como en una danza erótica que hubieran ensayado con anterioridad. Siempre se habían entendido muy bien sexualmente. Cada vez que estaban juntos surgía entre ellos una pasión sin límites que se desbocaba vertiginosamente como si descendiesen por una montaña rusa.

—¿Quieres que vaya más despacio? —le dijo él al oído.

—No, más deprisa, por favor —susurró ella sin ningún pudor.

Él la besó mientras proseguía sus empujes cada vez más frenéticos que ella acompañaba elevando y bajando las caderas, hasta que finalmente sintió como un cataclismo. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó de la cabeza a los pies, y una oleada de colores estalló en su cabeza. Se quedó allí en sus brazos, embriagada, transportada como por efecto de una droga poderosa, hasta que a los pocos segundos sintió sus empujes finales y sus gemidos de gozo y placer, mientras su virilidad se vaciaba dentro de ella hasta que caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo.

-Ha sido maravilloso, mi príncipe- hablo jadeando Candy unos minutos después.

- Me vuelves loco preciosa-susurró Albert besándola, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

Después de unos momentos la pareja de rubios, estaba arreglándose de manera impecable para seguir con las actividades del día.

-Me gustaría, que vinieras conmigo Candy- quiero presentarte a los nuevos inversionistas con quienes he firmado-comentó Albert

-Por supuesto cariño- contestó la rubia mientras se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje.- Vamos.

Albert llevaba de la mano a su esposa a la sala de juntas, sonriente y satisfecho después de la locura concebida en su oficina. Al ingresar, Albert se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones respectivas a su esposa con los ahora "socios".

- Señores , disculpen el retraso, pero dado que mañana comienzan los festejos en mi casa, deseo presentarles a la matriarca del clan y anfitriona, mi esposa: Candy Andley.

Los inversionistas se habían quedado admirados ante la belleza de la rubia. Así que uno de los socios rompió el silencio:

-Es un placer señora Andley, soy Michael Campbell-y dirigiéndose al rubio habló- La tenias muy bien escondida ,Albert, es preciosa.

- Oh, sí de eso no tengo dudas- comentó Albert mirándola enamorado y orgulloso de su esposa.

- Oh , por favor, basta – dijo la aludida ruborizada - Señor Campbell, solo llámeme Candy.

Sin embargo del otro lado de la habitación, un castaño se había quedado observando a la preciosa rubia que estaba abrazada por la cintura del Jefe del clan_."Así que es su esposa- pensó para sí el castaño: Candy , cuanto tiempo…estás bellisima..."_

Y mientras la pareja iba saludando a cada socio. El castaño, recompuso sus facciones de asombro y se dispuso a esperar ser presentado.

-Candy, amor-También permíteme presentarte al presidente de la compañía "_TG&Asociados_ "que se va a hacer cargo de las concesiones del puerto turístico, el señor Terrence Grandchester.

Candy al escuchar el nombre , palideció y con una voz susurró:

-Tú!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Un abrazo en la distancia**_

_**Lizvet**_


	14. Desencanto!

**Capítulo 13:**

-Candy, amor. También permíteme presentarte al presidente de la compañía "_TG&Asociados_ "que se va a hacer cargo de las concesiones del puerto turístico, el señor Terrence Grandchester.

Candy al escuchar el nombre palideció y con una voz susurró:

-Tú!

- Hola Candy!... es muy agradable volver a verte- saludó Terry cogiendo una mano de Candy y besándola con delicadeza.

- Un gusto señor Grandchester- saludó fríamente Candy con una inclinación de la cabeza retirando su mano incómoda por la atribución de Terrence.

Albert que no había pasado por alto la actitud de su esposa, frunció ligeramente el ceño e inquirió:

-Amor, ¿conoces al señor Grandchester?

Candy que por un segundo se había quedado fría al escuchar la pregunta de su adorado rubio, recompuso sus facciones y dirigiéndose a él contestó :

- Sí tesoro, el señor Grandchester y yo hemos estudiado en el mismo colegio en Londres.

- Bueno –añadió Albert irónicamente mirando a Terrence – es un placer conocer a los amigos de "_mi esposa_"- Y dirigiéndose a los demás indicó-Que les parece si almorzamos en el puerto. Ya faltan pocos detalles a concretar y creo que sería muy agradable tener brisa fresca en estos momentos.

Candy notó la suave indirecta de su esposo y se dispuso a acompañarlo afuera de la sala de juntas y poder acompañarlo al puerto con los demás empresarios.

Se encontraba un poco inquieta, ante ese furtivo encuentro, durante un largo tiempo había tratado de olvidar el incidente por el cual Terry la había hecho sentir como una novia idiota. Y ahora por gajes del destino, lo había vuelto a ver. Estaba segura que Albert se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad e indagaría al respecto.

Inhalo profundamente y se dirigió al auto, dispuesta a hablar con su esposo de su pasado, no tenía temor alguno, al menos ya no, porque no tenía ningún secreto que esconder. Lo único que temía es que se enfadara porque le había mentido acerca de los motivos que la habían llevado a Portugal.

Por su lado Albert se sentía un poco receloso, había notado la mirada que el señor Grandchester le había dirigido a su esposa, quien entre asombrado y fascinado había tenido la osadía de besar la mano de su princesa. No quería ser demasiado suspicaz pero estaba seguro que entre ellos había algo más en su pasado que una simple interacción curricular.

El mismo estaba confuso, casi había perdido los papeles en la sala de juntas. ¡Celos!, sí eso es lo que había sentido, unos celos inexplicables de solo imaginarlos juntos. Sin embargo no había motivo para sentirse de esa manera. Candy era su esposa y ella le había asegurado que lo amaba y a pesar de tener la oportunidad de irse de la isla, ella había decidido quedarse y lo había elegido a él, aun por encima de ese tal Nodens. Debía calmarse se dijo a sí mismo, confiar en su esposa. Ya habría momento para aquello. Ahora lo que más importaba en ese momento era terminar esa reunión de negocios y luego … luego conversaría con ella.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin novedad, tanto Candy como Albert se encontraron demasiado ocupados recibiendo a los invitados a la mansión que ya iban arribando para poder disfrutar el fin de semana en la hermosa isla.

Se encontraron tan exhaustos por las actividades en el día que después de cenar, decidieron que mejor era irse a descansar ya que habría muchas actividades los dos días siguientes.

Ambos esposos ingresaron abrazados a su habitación, sin embargo Albert , que aún no había olvidado la incómoda escena en la sala de juntas decidió abordar el tema :

- Candy, preciosa ¿hay algo que deba saber del señor Grandchester….y tú? –preguntó mientras alzaba con una mano la barbilla de su adorada ninfa y poder observar la reacción de ella.

- Albert- susurró una asombrada Candy- Estoy extenuada ¿deseas hablar de esto ahora?

-Candy, amor…. ¿qué me ocultas cariño?… ¿tan terrible es? ¿No me lo puedes contar?- preguntó Albert sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado.

-Albert, amor, yo…. Realmente me siento muy cansada tesoro. No quiero ocultarte nada y no lo hago sin embargo ¿qué te parece si esta conversación la tenemos luego del fin de semana que se vayan los invitados?

-Candyy…

-Mi vida, ahora soy yo la que te pide que confíes en mí. - replicó Candy-¿Podrás esperar solo un par de días por favor?...¿confías en mi verdad? ….Además ,lo que quieres saber es un poco largo de narrar y ahora mismo prefiero la seguridad de tus brazos al descansar-culminó haciendo un gracioso puchero que Albert no pudo resistir.

-Candy, pero ¿Cómo me pides eso ahora? Me intrigas con todo esto….se quejó Albert.

-Sin embargo es exactamente lo que me pediste hace unas semanas atrás…y ¡No¡ ... antes que pienses otra cosa… te aseguro que no es ninguna prueba, porque sé que me amas y yo Te amo por sobre todo. Eres el amor de mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar …

-Está bien, de acuerdo –suspiró resignado acercando su boca a la de ella- te daré un par de días mas , pero solo un par de días eh… ahora déjame besarte que han sido unas largas horas sin poder tener tus hermosos labios y estar dentro de tu deliciosa piel …

-Soy tuyaa, mi príncipe—respondió jadeando Candy, mientras ambos se deslizaban al lecho a realizar su ritual de amor.

* * *

Amaneció dando inicio a el fin de semana, todo iba conforme lo planeado. Albert y Candy hacían gala de sus dotes de anfitriones.

Las familias de los inversionistas fueron presentadas, y la mansión se encontraba llena de esposas, niños, niñeras que iban de un lado a otro disfrutando de la época calurosa de Julio.

Se habían instalado juegos de mesa, juegos y castillos inflables deslizables. Un grupo practicaba deportes de playa, otro grupo se dedicó a explorar la zona virgen del bosque y los demás se unieron a un tour a los lugares más importantes de la isla.

El almuerzo fue exquisito, todos se encontraban saciados y extenuados por la actividad física de la mañana. Así que acordaron prepararse en la tarde para la cena de gala que se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

Candy, había recibido el vestido para la recepción de la Boutique de Annie, así que después de un baño relajante con Albert, iniciaron a vestirse para comenzar a supervisar los detalles de la cena.

-Amor- conversó Albert- Voy adelantarme a revisar unos documentos y en una hora vengo a recogerte, para ir al salón de fiestas.

-Por supuesto cariño, voy a estar esperándote – sonrió Candy guiñándole a su esposo.

- Te amo princesa- susurró Albert besando tiernamente a su esposa.-Mmmmm tus labios son una delicia, mi pequeña bruja marina, si continúo….no voy a poder detenerme …

-Ohh cariño… no quiero que te detengasss…. -Suspiró en los labios de su esposo-… a menos que esos documentos no sean importantesss…..

-¡Diantres!- exclamó Albert, dejando de besarla de mala gana- No deseo irme . Sin embargo debo hacerlo preciosa….pero en una hora vengo a recogerte. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claroooo…-contestó Candy suspirando aún en el limbo por los besos de Albert-…Te espero amor.

- Sí preciosa – se despidió Albert acariciando la mejilla de Candy.

Candy inició su preparación para la fiesta. Estaba muy emocionada. El vestido que iba a lucir, era simplemente precioso. Era de color azul marino, con un strapless en forma de corazón que resaltaba sus generosos pechos, bordado con zafiros y unos diminutos botones de diamantes, que iban a manera de cascada en diagonal hasta la cintura. El corte del corpiño favorecía a su contorneada figura delineándola aún más y resaltando sus amplias caderas. La parte de la falda era de corte recto, con una abertura desde el pie hasta el inicio del muslo, dándole un toque sensual y arrebatador. Decidió que utilizaría el cabello peinado hacia un costado terminando en suaves ondas y llevar el juego de joyas que Albert le había entregado para la ocasión junto con su anillo de bodas.

Exactamente una hora después escuchó que se abría la puerta. Albert se encontraba sin palabras, Candy estaba deslumbrante, preciosa, toda una diosa. Después de unos largos segundos de fascinación, se acercó galante y le susurró.

- Candy estás….uhmmm…deliciosamente hermosa- Ya no estoy seguro si debemos bajar… me voy a poner celoso cuando alguien más quiera bailar contigo preciosa.

-Albert… mi vida, tú no te quedas atrás eh?- Estás muy... muy guapo por eso yo también voy a estar celosa , cariño.

-Pero que dices preciosa, si solo tengo ojos para ti- objetó el rubio.

-Mas te vale Albert- contestó Candy a manera de advertencia. Ahora será mejor que bajemos los invitados no tardarán mucho en llegar al salón.

La pareja llegó al salón a realizar la bienvenida a sus huéspedes, la cena comenzó sin demora. No había ningún percance y todos conversaban relajados. La hora del baile comenzó y Albert con Candy, fueron al centro de la pista para dar inicio a la fiesta.

Los anfitriones bailaban encerrados en su burbuja de amor, en tanto las demás parejas comenzaban a acompañarlos en la pista de baile.

Terrence Grandchester, había hecho su entrada al salón después de la cena con el objetivo de poder encontrar a la Candy sola, debía hablar con ella, tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera casado con Albert por cariño más no por amor. Pero al observarlos bailar juntos ya no estaba tan seguro. Admiraba la belleza de Candy , aún recordaba el día que se habían conocido en la Villa de Escocia…..

**_*Flashback_**

Eran las vacaciones de verano y las puertas del Colegio Real San Pablo, se encontraban cerradas. La familia Grandchester había decidido, ir a la Villa en Escocia a disfrutar los días de verano. Terrence había ido viajado desde el colegio con su hermano Anthony directo a la villa y se iban a reunir con sus padres ahí.

Ese día Terrence se encontraba fumado un puro en la colina cerca de la villa. Se encontraba pensativo y en ese instante observó llegar el automóvil de sus padres y al mirar detenidamente se dio cuenta que no estaban solos , sino en compañía de una pequeña rubia. La curiosidad mató al gato , dice el dicho, y lo cierto es que Terrence no pudo resistir la tentación de conocer a la pequeña intrusa que habían traído sus padres.

Al ingresar a la villa caminó directo al salón del té donde ya se encontraba Anthony con una mirada atontada y ruborizada. Su padre Richard, al verlo llegar lo saludó con un gran abrazo.

-Terry, que gusto verte hijo, veo que has crecido todo este tiempo.

-Hola , papá , también el gusto es mío- y girando en dirección de su madre se acercó a saludar a Eleanor, su madre- Hola mamá, tan bella como siempre-comentó besando a su madre en el rostro.

- Terry que cosas dices hijo, sin duda has salido igual a tu padre todo un galán.

-Ja, ja, ja mamá te lo digo porque es verdad, no todas las chicas se merecen mi atención –contestó mirando detenidamente a la rubia que mantenía una actitud tímida y tenia la mirada fija hacia el suelo .

-Bueno Terrence, Anthony debemos hablar- indicó Richard Grandchester-Tomen asiento por favor.

Ambos muchachos obedecieron y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir.

- Cómo ustedes saben, unas semanas atrás estuve delicado, y debo decirles que debido al actuar rápido de una señorita sigo aquí con vida.-Hizo una pausa, se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Candy , tomo su mano para que se pusiera en pie y continuó- Ella es Candice White, la señorita que me dio los primeros auxilios el día que me falló el corazón. He conversado con su madre y juntos hemos decidido que desde ahora en adelante ella vivirá con nosotros como nuestra protegida. Así que les voy a pedir que la traten con mucho respeto ya que ella será como su hermana menor que deberán proteger. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Los hermanos Grandchester estaban sorprendidos!¡Esa niña iba a vivir con ellos ¿cómo su hermana?! Sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada, conocían esa mirada de determinación de su padre y no les quedó más que asentir.

-Sí , padre- contestaron ambos hermanos.

En ese momento Candy levantó el rostro y las miradas de Terrence y Ella se encontraron, ambos quedaron impactados por la intensidad de sus miradas. Candy poseía los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida, un intenso color verde tan parecido a esmeraldas. Ella era bonita, su cuerpo aun no tenía las curvas definidas dado que aún gozaba de doce años. Sin embargo ella irradiaba un aura de inocencia y dulzura que Terry no pudo evitar sentir una poderosa atracción , algo que nunca había sentido en alguna chica, y deseó poder besarla en ese instante. Terry molestó consigo mismo apartó la mirada violentamente y frunció el ceño ofuscado por haberse dejado llevar por esos pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Anthony tampoco había dejado de observar a la rubia y habiéndole dedicado una sonrisa amable se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Hola mi nombre es Anthony, pero puedes llamarme Tony-saludó besando su mano galantemente.

- Hola Tony, puedes llamarme Candy- respondió tímidamente la rubia .

-¿Te gustaría conocer la casa y luego ir al jardín y exteriores?-preguntó Anthony decidido.

- Por supuesto- había contestado Candy con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Perfecto contestó Anthony y dirigiéndose hacia Terry le preguntó-¿vienes con nosotros Terry?

- No gracias Anthony, ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos- contestó cortés pero fríamente. Luego se dirigió hacia Candy y con una inclinación de la cabeza , se despidió- Hasta luego , pecosa.

Terry había salido del salón echando chispas, Anthony, su querido y dulce hermano le había robado las palabras que había querido dirigirle a Candy. Ni se había molestado en presentarse y había salido furioso del salón consigo mismo.

Cuando de pronto le habían asaltado las dudas. ¿ y si la chica era una embustera y solo quería el dinero de la familia? ¿ y si era una ladrona que podía perjudicar a su madre? Con estos pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era vigilar muy a esa pequeña intrusa. Debía cerciorarse, se dijo a sí mismo, que realmente no fuera una impostora.

Los días pasaron y Terry había observado a detalle a la pequeña rubia, miraba con recelo como su hermano Anthony la frecuentaba descubriendo que en realidad ella no era una farsante sino una chica alegre, dulce, sencilla, amable, traviesa, aventurera trepadora de árboles, que le encantaba montar a caballo y nadar en lago. Pero lo único que le irritaba era que ella todas esas actividades las compartía con Anthony.

En cambió con él los encuentros eran desagradables porque discutían por todo hasta llegar a insultarse, y eso lo frustraba más.

Una tarde su hermano Anthony se dirigió a él mientras observaba a lo lejos a Candy leer bajo un árbol.

-Sé que te gusta Terry-comentó Anthony

-¿Disculpa? – exclamó Terry sintiéndose descubierto.

- Sé que te gusta Candy... Hermano, lo sé porque creo que tú también le gustas a ella-confesó Anthony.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dices? – preguntó Terry de pronto interesado en lo que su hermano le anunciaba.

-Creo que sí Terry, porque a mí no me mira como a ti, y la verdad no me molesta. Te confieso que al principio me gustó, pero ella no me vio de esa manera y yo creo que la quiero más como una hermana a la cual proteger.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Terry sorprendido.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!- contestó Anthony con vehemencia- Si no te comportaras con ella como el patán que eres estoy convencido que ella te correspondería. Así que no me niegues nada, te conozco, eres mi hermano pero si llegas a hacerle daño , te juro que te patearé a muerte ¿Entendido?

Y así con la bendición y la amenaza implícita de su querido hermano la situación con Candy cambió, Terry se fue acercando a Candy primero como amigos.

Luego la protegía en el Real Colegio San Pablo de cualquier imbécil que quisiera propasarse y antes de que él se graduara ella aceptó ser su novia.

***Fin de Flashback***

Sin embargo ahora la situación era diferente, ella se encontraba en brazos de otro. Su esposo.

Así que con paso decidido se acercó a la pareja que se encontraba conversando con algunos empresarios y saludó:

- ¡Buenas noches Señor y Señora Andley!

- Buenas señor Grandchester,-saludó Albert- ¿se encuentra disfrutando de la velada?

- Oh , sí es magnífica. Todo es muy hermoso, tiene un gusto exquisito - respondió Terry sin dejar de observar a Candy.

- Me alegro que sea así - contestó Albert para luego añadir- Y en cuanto a mi gusto todo es gracias a mi esposa, Candy.

Terry realizó una leve inclinación con la cabeza a manera de venia y agregó:

- Felicitaciones Señora Andley, su talento como anfitriona es innegable.

Candy sin dejarse amilanar por los halagadores comentarios contestó secamente:

-Muchas gracias señor Grandchester, pero como esposa del Jefe del clan de Suilvach, quiero ayudar en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Por eso esto lo hago con mucho cariño.

_"Cariño" pensó Terry , no ha dicho amor. Tal vez no esté equivocado del todo._

-Señor Andley , ¿Podría concederme una pieza de baile con su esposa?- se aventuró a preguntar Terry.

Albert lo quedó mirando unos momentos sopesando la posibilidad de poder negarle esa petición delante de sus socios, sin embargo sabía que no podía quedar en ridículo, y con un gesto no muy tranquilo aceptó a regañadientas.

- Por supuesto, señor Grandchester.

Candy no podía creerlo, ella estaba segura de que su adorado rubio iba a poner excusa alguna así que le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y a la vez aceptó la mano de Terry que la introdujo en la pista de baile.

-Al fin estás otra vez en mis brazos, pecosa- habló conmovido el castaño.

-Terry, por favor limítate solo a bailar. No estoy interesada en tus embustes.

- Candy, ¿ porque tan fría preciosa? ¿ es que acaso me has dejado de amar?

Candy observaba con cautela a Terry , y sin desviar la mirada le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Terry?¿A qué clase de juego quieres jugar? Soy una mujer casada, al menos ten la caballerosidad de respetar eso.

- No pretendo nada Candy , sino saber si ya no me amas. No puedo creer que te hayas casado. Tú que me dijiste que me ibas a amar siempre.

-No deseo hablar de eso Terry.

-¡Yo, sí Candy! Y vamos a hablar ahora mismo- contestó Terry interrumpiendo el baile y dirigiéndola hacia una de las terrazas.

-¡Sueltame Terry! - pidió Candy irritada.

- Está bien Candy. Pero deseo una explicación ¿Porque te casaste con Albert?

- Porque lo amo Terry. Lo amo.

-¿ Lo amas?¿Estás segura Candy? No será que con él te sientes protegida y de esa manera huyes de los sentimientos que tienes por mi.

- Siempre has sido arrogante y engreído Terry, pero óyeme bien: No te amo. Yo Candy Andley amo a Albert!

- Lo dices porque estás herida Candy, te conozco. Puedes mentirte a ti misma, pero a mi no me engañas. No sabes cuánto tiempo te he buscado. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Te busqué desesperado. Incluso Eleanor está destrozada por tu ausencia. ¿Por que actuaste de esa manera egoísta?

-¿Egoísta?¿Egoísta has dichooo?-Lo que me faltaba...Oh pero claro, el gran duque Terry Grandchester se arrepiente de casarse en el altar dejando a la novia sola, oh sí aquello está bien... pero la novia desaparece de todo el fiasco , la llaman egoísta.¿Terminaste?

- Tenía mis razones , Candy, pero eso no significaba que no te amaba. Aún te amo pecosa, aun muero de amor por ti. Sé que hice mal , sé que no debí abandonarte en el altar, pero es que me sentía agobiado. Mi padre había muerto y yo no me sentía preparado para asumir la carga familiar.

- Y porque no me lo explicaste, yo no te obligué a que te casaras conmigo.

- Lo hice porque papá quería verme casado contigo antes de morir. Pero un mes antes , él murió Candy, tú misma viste todo el dolro que nos causó. Y yo no le veía sentido a esa boda con mi padre ya muerto. Me veía en un futuro casado contigo, pero en ese momento no Candy. Perdóname pecosa, vuelve conmigo , amáme como yo te amo mi tarzan pecosa.

- Terry... susurró Candy

Albert se sentía inquieto, la pieza musical había cesado y estaba a la expectativa del regreso de Candy. Sin embargo , ella no apareció. Entonces no dispuesto a esperar , se dirigió a buscarla en el salón y al no divisarla se dirigió a una de las las terrazas donde vio con mucho dolor que Terry tenía las manos de Candy en su pecho y le decía:

- No no digas más amor, si deseas podemos hablar con Albert. Podemos contarle nuestra historia y decirle que nos amamos , te prometo que serás feliz conmigo .Y sin esperar una respuesta la besó.

Candy , se quedó fría ante el contacto de aquellos labios, pero recuperando la compostura empujó a Terry , y en ese instante giró su rostro alcanzando a ver la figura de Albert que se retiraba en esos momentos de la terraza.

Candy, horrorizada corrió en su tras y gritó:

-¡Albert, espera!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS SALUDOS A :(Perdón por los horrores ortográficos, pero éste editor de FF, no ayuda mucho si me altera y/o omite las palabras)

SAYURI,NADIA M DE ANDREW, SARAH LISA, MILUxD, PATTY A. , PATTY CASTILLO,LAILA, JOSIE, PALOMA.

MAYRA EXITOSA,cerezza0977, CHIDAMAMI, ROSE GRANDCHESTER, .5 ,CORNER,SOADORA

Paolau2, azulgep .

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	15. A la deriva!

**_Capítulo 14_**

Candy , se quedó fría ante el contacto de aquellos labios, pero recuperando la compostura empujó a Terry , y en ese instante giró su rostro alcanzando a ver la figura de Albert que se retiraba en esos momentos de la terraza.

Candy, horrorizada corrió en su tras y gritó:

-¡Albert espera!

-Terry , que has hecho!- se dirigió furiosa hacia Terry- ¿No lo entiendes?, NO te amo Terry, te amé , sí te amé. Pero escúchame bien ahora mi amor es para Albert, mi corazón lo ha elegido a él desde el primer momento que lo vi aquí en la isla. Así que por tu bien , vete Terry, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida nunca más!- culminó Candy mientras se dirigía a buscar a su adorado amor.

- Candy... - atinó a decir el castaño consternado. Pero ella no se había quedado a escuchar lo que Terry tenía para decir.

* * *

Albert se dirigía furioso a su estudio, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Candy, su Candy amaba a otro! Y encima iban a tener el descaro de decírselo a el , para que la dejara libre .Se sintió asqueado y abrumado, no esto no podía estar pasando.. No! No! Nooooo! .

Al escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas se tensó de pronto, sintió la fragancia de su amada en el ambiente y girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta la miró con rabia.

-¡Albert- suplicó Candy – tienes que escucharme por favor...

- Vete Candy, todo este plan tuyo de engañarme te ha funcionado-espetó con rabia Albert.

- Pero eso no es cierto Albert, yo te amo ,no hay ningún plan , créeme por favor-sollozó desesperada Candy.

- Basta! no más mentiras. O es que vas a negar que tú y el eran amantes, los ví besándose ¡Niégalo!

- No…. No lo puedo negar Albert, porque la verdad es que fui su prometida, pero él me besó ...yo no le correspondí. Pero nunca fui su amante , tú lo sabes muy bien., yo solo me entregué a ti...

- ¿¡Me quieres tomar por tonto!? - le cortó el rubio enojado-Y ¿Porqué no me lo contaste cuando te lo pregunté?. Me das asco ….Debes estar contenta ahora tienes tu libertad Candy, vete y déjame solo.

- Te lo iba contar , habíamos quedado que lo conversaríamos luego.

-Por supuesto , me lo iban a decir juntos ¿no?, haciéndome quedar en ridículo.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

- Es un error que jamás voy a volver a cometer.

-No estás hablando en serio. Yo te amo y confié en ti aun cuando Elisa te besó la noche que llegó para el Grand Ceilich.

- Esto es diferente….. a Elisa con todos y sus defectos la conocía, pero a ti, NO te conozco. Casarme contigo ha sido el peor error de mi vida…. Y ahora me dirás que huiste de tu trabajo, porque tu novio te robó las ideas. ¿Cierto?

- No , eso no es verdad, yo …. Salí de Londres porque Terry me abandonó en el altar.

- ¿Cómo no lo vi? He sido un tonto, viste tu oportunidad y te casaste conmigo. ¿Cómo me deje convencer maldita bruja marina?….. Lárgate Candy, no hay nada más que decir. No quiero verte más.

-Albert, por favor, no! –sollozó Candy.

- Veteeee! Que te largues de mi vida!- Gritó Albert arrojando un vaso hacia la chimenea. Asustándola y obligándola a salir! Luego cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a derribar y tirar objetos con furia.

-!Maldita sea!¿Porque fui tan tonto en creer que ella me amaba?...grrrrrrrrr.

Plaf!...Pumm!...Plop!...Albert tiraba y destrozaba su estudio los libros y objetos que veía a su alcance. Quería gritar , se sentía impotente y traicionado. Comenzó a golpear los puños con rabia la pared, el escritorio , sin importar que los nudillos le sangraban. Cuando amainó un poco sus fuerzas , procedió a servir un vaso con whisky y comenzó a beber...Olvidaría a Candy , aunque se le fuera el alma, la arrancaría de su ser...

* * *

Candy sollozando, corrió hacia su habitación se arrancó el vestido y se dispuso a cambiarse.

No podía más, su corazón estaba destrozado por segunda vez, el hombre que amaba, no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, y ahora la había botado sin compasión de su vida. Llorando como se encontraba, sintió unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Sintió un poco de esperanza al pensar que era su amado rubio, pero su rostro mostró desencanto al ver que era Terry quien la buscaba.

- ¿Que haces aquí Terry? ¿Es que acaso no te basta con haber destruido mi matrimonio?- le acusó

-Candy, por favor , debes creerme , nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño...yo pensé que tú aún no me habías olvidado...y asumí que te casaste con Albert para tratar de olvidar lo nuestro.

- Ahora ya no hay más que hacer Terrence, él no quiere saber nada más de mí, no quiere escuchar mis explicaciones y me ha pedido que me vaya- gimió Candy

- Candy , mi querida pecosa, eso significa que no te ama lo suficiente como entrar en razón...

-No, Terry , ya basta no digas más... De esa manera no me ayudas...

- Candy... No me gusta verte llorar. Lo siento , siento haberte dejado en el pasado. Y siento haber sido un tonto arrogante que haya interferido en tu matrimonio. Perdóname por favor- rogó Terry resignado a lo evidente.

- Te perdono Terrence, nunca te he odiado, pero ahora mi corazón ya no te pertenece y no creo que vuelva a amar a otro. ÉL es el amor de mi vida. Lo siento Terrence, si en verdad me amas déjame sola, busca tu propia felicidad...Yo trataré de lidiar con todo esto...

-Candy... pero ¿qué harás? No puedo dejarte sola en ese estado- contestó Terrence.

-Yo ... yo... intentaré hablar con Albert otra vez, le pediré , rogaré , no me importa ...solo quiero que me escuche...

-¿Y si no es así , Candy? ¿y si no te escucha? - Inquirió el castaño

- Bueno...aún no lo he pensado ...tengo la esperanza que él sea razonable y me dé un chance de aclararlo todo.

- Entiendo Candy, no sabes como me duele perderte de nuevo. Que seas feliz mi pecosa...Yo trataré de hacer lo mismo.-contestó Terrence abrazándola por ultima vez.

-Gracias Terrence y saluda a Eleonor de mi parte. Que sepa que estoy bien. No la preocupes en vano, en cuanto pueda mandaré una carta o la llamaré. ¿Vale?

- Está bien Candy, pero si necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en que estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea. Cuenta con eso.

-Gracias Terrence. Debes irte. Adiós.

- Adiós Candy-respondió triste Terrence saliendo de la habitación dejando a Candy sola.

Candy más calmada y en paz con su pasado , tomó aliento y se armó de valor dirigiéndose al estudio donde se encontraba Albert. No escuchó ruido y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

Toc, toc ...Silencio ... Volvió a insistir...Toc, toc, toc...

-¿Quién es? -se oyó una fuerte voz desde el interior

-A...lbert, so yo Candy- respondió la rubia.

- ¿No te quedó claro Candy? Te pedí que te vayas...

-Por favor Albert...solo escucháme ...

-¡NO!...Si no quieres ser sacada a la fuerza será mejor que te vayas de aquí... para mí no existes, solo eres un mal recuerdo...¡Vete!

Nada quedaba por hacer, Candy se sentía morir y sollozando se retiró de la mansión sin ser vista hacia la playa. Cuando llegara el amanecer, ella ya no estaría en Suilvach, prefería que el mar se la llevara a estar sin el amor de su vida. Lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, y en ese instante decidió lo que tenía que hacer, iba a salir de esa isla en ese mismo momento aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Corrió hasta el muelle segura que encontraría una embarcación libre, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes se hallaban disfrutando de la fiesta en la mansión. Pero eligió escoger la embarcación que conocía mejor su manejo,el _Flamingo,_el yate de Albert.

Arrancó el motor, y con manos temblorosas, cogió el timón y puso en movimiento la embarcación. Le dio máxima velocidad al motor, al mirar hacia atrás la isla, no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a borbotear empañando su visión, no era fácil ir manejando a y la vez llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan desgarrada por dentro y siguió conduciendo de esa manera. Cuando estuvo segura de perder las luces de la isla, detuvo el motor y se puso a gritar con un llanto desgarrador y lastimero.

-Me quiero morir, me quiero morir…..sollozaba Candy- ¡padre!, ¡madre! , si me trajeron a este mundo a sufrir, no quiero vivir más… Oh no... no puedo más con este dolor...Albert , oh mi Albert ¿porqué no me escuchaste ? Yo no puedo seguir sin ti...

Con el pasar de las horas sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, Candy se encontraba desplomada en el fondo del yate , y las lágrimas se desbordaban aunque el llanto disminuyó, y así continuó hasta quedó con la mirada vacía hacia el cielo que comenzaba a clarear , anunciando un nuevo día.

* * *

Albert seguía ensimismado... Mira por la ventana hacia el exterior , deseaba que todo fuera solo un mal sueño...

-No es un mal sueño Albert- escuchó una voz en la habitación

-!Ponny! - exclamó Albert-¿Qué haces aquí ? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-No necesito llaves Albert y lo sabes. Y si no me has escuchado te lo vuelvo a repetir: No es un mal sueño Albert ...Aún hay solución- explicó la anciana.

-¿Solución? ¿Le llamas a este engaño , algo que se puede solucionar? - gritó irritado .

-¿ Albert hasta cuando serás testarudo? Estás cegado por el orgullo, perdiendo el amor de tu vida, hijo.

-No , Ponny... Eso no es verdad, ahora te pido que te vayas, no quiero estar con nadie , déjame solo.

-Albert , veo que la bebida ha embotado tus sentidos...volveré al amanecer.. tal vez seas razonable- Murmuró Ponny.

Y sin decir más desapareció .

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios a :**

**Patty A. ,Guest, Sayuri , Estrella Narváez, Laila.**

**Corner, Lady Susi,MiluxD, Sarah Lisa, Paola, Nadia M. de Andrew.**

**Patty Castillo , Rose Grandchester,Chidamami, cerezza,Josie, Mayra exitosa.**

**Un abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet**


	16. Revelaciones!

_**Capítulo 15**_

La llegada del alba , fue inevitable. La mansión dormía en silencio . Sin embargo tres personas no habían podido dormir en la Isla. Por separado ,Terrence y Ponny estaban decididos a hacer reaccionar y razonar a Albert, cada uno con motivos propios.

Ponny estaba de regreso. Esperaba apelar el buen corazón del orgulloso Jefe del Clan. Sabía lo mucho que sufría, testarudamente, pero sufría. Así que se dispuso a entrar al estudio con el mismo método de la noche anterior. Esta vez sí lo escucharía…..

-Albert- susurró Ponny saludando al rubio.

Albert saliendo de su letargo giró su rostro demacrado por el insomnio de la noche anterior y observó a Ponny con la mirada vacía.

-Ponny … no empieces otra vez...-habló parcamente Albert.

-Hijo pareces un muerto en vida, veo lo mucho que sufres, no lo niegues- le contestó Ponny.

-Oh Ponny...Ahora yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ella , la amo aunque quiera negarlo, la amo aunque me sienta traicionado….-reconoció angustiado.

-Hijo , una vez me prometiste cuidarla , por mi…¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a mi nieta?

Albert se había quedado sin palabras . En su mente ululaban las palabras _"¿Nieta? ¿Candy, nieta de Ponny?"_

-¿Nieta?-logró articular con dificultad el rubio anonadado.

-Sí , Albert. Candy es mi nieta.

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible Ponny?- replicó Albert.

- Su madre María, era mi hija. Ella quedó embarazada de Eolo, cuando se hizo pasar por el hombre del cual mi hija estaba enamorada. Una noche de marea alta, ella creyendo en su mentira se entregó a él. Al día siguiente , George al saber el engaño, la abandonó . María no soportó la decepción y se fue de la isla. La busqué por muchos años Albert- la veía en visiones, veía a mi nieta - pero luego la perdí de vista ….María había muerto en un accidente y Candy fue a un orfanato…No supe nada de ella hasta que cumplió la edad suficiente para asumir su deidad. Eolo, jamás se enteró de su nacimiento…María había aprendido bien… la protegió con un encantamiento que se revertió el día que ella regresó a la isla. Por eso envió a Alcione, quería reunirse con ella. Sin embargo Nodens, la había visto esa misma noche y al tener el dominio del mar , la reclamó como suya. Y Eolo aceptó con la condición de que si ella se negaba la dejaría en paz. Alcione, está enamorada de Nodens, por eso no está interesada en que Candy acepté el legado de Eolo. Pero no le hará daño. Su deber es protegerla, así su padre lo ha impuesto.

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto ahora , Ponny? – Ella no me ama, ella se fue con Terrence.

- ¡OH, que falta de confianza, testarudo! Porque te cierras ante la verdad, deja ya el temor y ve pídele perdón.

Toc, toc, toc….Se escuchó en la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ponny sin pedir el consentimiento de Albert se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Se escuchó una voz cautelosa.

Albert al escuchar su voz , se levantó furioso dispuesto a atacar y gritó:

-Tú- cogiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa, y empujándolo hacia la pared-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte después de todo lo que has hecho? Vienes a vanagloriarte de tenerla junto a ti.

Pffff! Plaff!Ploff! Albert golpeaba a Terrence quien no hacía ningún movimiento para defenderse. Sin embargo Ponny sí lo hizo.

-Basta, Albert. Con golpes no se llega a nada-lo reprendió al rubio.

-A..unque me lo merezco- Terrence habló cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, debido al golpe propinado-Estás equivocado Albert, Candy no me ama. Ella … te ama . Anoche le pedí que volviera conmigo , con la esperanza que solo sintiera hacia ti cariño, la besé impulsivamente y ella me rechazó.-confesó Terrence con evidente dolor .

-¿Qué? – exclamó Albert sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es cierto Albert- prosiguió Terrence-yo fui a buscarla incluso después de su discusión y me di cuenta que ya nada del amor que ella me profesaba quedaba en ella hacia mi. Ella te eligió Albert, a pesar de lo horrible que la trataste ella estaba decidida a humillarse ante ti , y lograr que la escucharas. Por eso le pedí perdón y ahora te ruego que también me perdones por esta horrible falta.

Un silencio reino en la habitación, Albert estaba sin palabras, procesando lentamente las palabras dichas por Terrence. Un atisbo de esperanza resurgió en su corazón, pero también un sentimiento de horror creció. Se había equivocado por orgulloso. Oh!

-NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!

Albert y Terrence giraron alarmados al ver a la anciana que gemía de rodillas y cuya vista estaba perdida en blanco hacia el horizonte.

Albert se dirigió hacia ella y la zarandeó suavemente.

-Ponny! Ponny! Dime que sucede. Reacciona, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?

La anciana siguió en trance unos segundos más y cuando volvieron sus sentidos a la realidad, exclamó.

- Nodens* ha ido por Candy , otra vez Albert!

-¿Otra vez?- exclamó Terrence.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Terrence, Ponny continuó:

- Ella ha huido de aquí Albert, se fue anoche y ahora se encuentra en medio del mar. Nodens se va a aprovechar de su dolor para convencerla de que ya no hay razón alguna para que se quede en tierra.

- No es posible, ¿que podemos hacer? – murmuró Albert sintiéndose petrificado ante tal anuncio.

Terry , no obstante miraba a ambos de un lado a otro intentando entender de que estaban hablando la anciana y Albert.

-Eso no es lo peor la costa peligra.- Prosiguió Ponny- La furia de Candy hacia Nodens iniciará una tormenta que afectará la isla . Candy está desolada y no podrá manejarlo, no tiene control de sus poderes, saldrán a flote porque está en ella , sin embargo necesitará ayuda para calmar lo que se viene .Sin saberlo ella puede terminar lastimada .No tiene voluntad para vivir.

-¿De que rayos están hablando?- exigió Terry cada vez más confuso-¿Poderes?, ¿Nodens?

- No puedo explicarte ahora Terrence , debo ir a buscar a Candy antes de que se complique mas las cosas- y dirigiéndose a Ponny le preguntó : ¿ que es lo que debo hacer?

-Es demasiado tarde Albert , la tormenta ya va a comenzar , no llegaras a tiempo. No es tu lucha Albert, ella debe conseguirlo por sí misma.

- Iré de todas maneras, no la puedo dejar sola, fui yo quien la empujó hacia eso.- prosiguió Albert.

- Es demasiado peligroso, podrías morir. Espera trataré de comunicarme con ella desde aquí, tal vez su padre la ayude, sin embargo debo aclararte que existe la posibilidad que nunca más la volvamos a ver.

- No me pidas eso, tengo que verla, debo intentarlo-murmuró Albert horrorizado ante aquella posibilidad.

-Iré contigo- habló decidido Terry.

Albert, Terrence y Ponny se dirigían al puerto .De pronto, una racha del Noroeste sopló con fuerza, levantando remolinos de polvo_, _la costa estaba mojada y azotó con violencia el muelle, los obligó a detenerse un momento_. _En poco tiempo la nube parda se extendió por todo el cielo, cubriéndolo.

- Es tarde , ha comenzado.-gimió impotente Ponny.- Oh Candy! Que tu padre te ayude! Llámalo, Candy, Llama a tu padre Eolo*!

El viento, después de pasar rozando los tejados y arrastrando tras sí todo lo que no estaba seguro, caía con furia sobre el mar, y embistiendo las olas la playa , las ahuecaba silbando en los cóncavos cilindros de ellas y esparciendo su espuma.

* * *

Una brisa cálida envolvió la embarcación, el momento que había estado esperando había llegado para Nodens, era su oportunidad de convencer a la diosa de estar a su lado.

- Sirona*, mi diosa del mar, mi adorado amor, ¿Por qué lloras?

Candy al escuchar su voz, alarmada, súbitamente se sentó para enfrentar a Nodens.

-¿Que haces aquí , Nodens?¿Que deseas?

- Estoy aquí por ti, por supuesto mi amada Sirona- replicó con una melodiosa voz , Nodens.

-Déjame en paz Nodens, no pienso ir contigo.

-¿ Y a donde irá mi amada?- ironizó- Ya no tienes a nadie en esta tierra que te ame. Sin embargo , yo sí te puedo mostrar el amor , Sirona.

- No! Tú has estado atormentándome todas las noches en sueños para que vaya hacia ti, pero no puedo hacerlo, no te amo y no puedes obligarme-espetó Candy.

- Oh querida, pero me deseas lo he visto, he visto que en sueños anhelas mi piel así como yo anhelo la tuya. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

- He dicho que NOOOOO ¡ NODENS TE ORDENÓ QUE TE VAYAS!-gritó Candy apretando sus manos en puños con una furia incontenible que generó una onda expansiva y un oleaje inaudito hacia Nodens, expulsándolo del yate.

La marea se alteró y se generó una tormenta, la embarcación comenzó a vagar de un lado a otro en el mar ; rayos y truenos , eran lanzados en diferente direcciones, el viento rugía con fuerza , la naturaleza estaba violenta en su máximo furor .

- Así se hace mi querida Sirona- reapareció Nodens-descarga tu furia. Mira por ti misma de lo que eres capaz. No necesitas de ningún insignificante humano para ser feliz. Con tu belleza y poder puedes tener a quien quieras.

De repente, Candy extendió con fuerza y velocidad una mano y una culebra de fuego azulado cruzó el espacio vibrando con furia dirigida a Nodens y después con el estruendo de mil montañas que parecían rodar, aterrizó chocando contra Nodens, hiriéndolo.

-YO , SIRONA , ORDENÓ QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ NODENS O LUCHARÉ CONTRA TI!-Rugió furiosa Candy , que sentía en su interior una corriente incontrolable de poder.

Nodens no replicó ,y con una sonrisa sarcástica se esfumó.

* * *

Había desaparecido el horizonte, y cielo y tierra eran una inmensidad blanquecina_, _todo agua, todo lluvia caía fuerte, punzante, espesa_, _torrencial_._ Candy estaba alarmada , nunca le había sucedido nada parecido y ahora no sabía en que dirección ir , no sabía como calmar la tormenta, necesitaba ayuda.

_Ponny,-pensó -si me estás viendo , ayúdame. Dime que debo hacer..._

Cómo si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, Candy oyó la voz de Ponny que le decía:

-"_Oh Candy! Que tu padre te ayude! Llámalo, Candy, Llama a tu padre Eolo!"_

_-¡_Eolo, es mi padre!-habló a sí misma Candy.-Pero ¿Me escuchará?, -_al menos debo intentarlo- pensó Candy._

_L_evantando su rostro hacia el cielo incapaz de controlar la tormenta, Candy decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su padre.

-Eolo, sé que eres mi padre, si escuchas mis ruegos, por favor ayúdame. Por favor... por favor... te daré lo que desees...solo escucha mis ruegos.

Eolo había estado observando a su pequeña ninfa perdida, tanto tiempo había sido escondida por su madre..No pudo hacer caso omiso a sus ruegos y en medio de un rayo de luz filtró una luz de esperanza entre nubes cargadas de lluvia, en un mar encrespado por la tormenta.

-Sirona, mi amada hija Sirona- habló Eolo- tanto tiempo que he querido conocerte.

Candy asombrada por la dulce voz que escuchaba llamarla , se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Eres mi padre,Eolo? ¿Lo eres?

-Lo soy -afirmó el dios.

-Es increíble que todo sea cierto...pero hay algo que no entiendo , ¿cómo puedo ser hija tuya , si tu eres el dueño de los vientos , y Nodens me dijo que pertenezco al mar?

-Nodens está en lo correcto , Sirona. Tu madre , fue engendrada por Nereo*, uno de los dioses del mar, y de ahí proviene tu fuerza, ya que es superior a la mía Sirona.

-¿Nereo?-Oh , esto es tan confuso- replicó Candy.

-Lo sé hija, pero me temó que esa historia , te la tendrá que contar "Strabia*" o como tú la conoces Ponny .

-Oh, no! Esto se pone peor-gimió Candy.

-No, en realidad no- explicó Eolo- Es parte de tus orígenes Sirona. Ahora me alegra que llamaras, pero necesitas mi ayuda ¿cierto?

-Debo parar esta tormenta, no sé como se ha iniciado...

- Oh , bueno es parte de tu ser tener influencia sobre el mar. Sin embargo aunque tienes la fuerza vital del mar, también la tienes sobre los vientos, que es mi legado.

-Yo , no lo sabía, tengo tanto que aprender-murmuró absorta Candy.

-Por supuesto, pero primero déjame llamar a Taranis*, quien al ver vientos rugir en una tormenta, no se puede resistir a la delicia de enviar truenos y relámpagos. Es una broma familiar por parte de él. Ahora, observa bien lo que yo haré e intenta hacerlo para que aprendas a controlar tu naturaleza-concluyó su padre.

Candy, imitando a su padre , giraba sus manos hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Trataba de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas y realizaba los movimientos de manera suave y firme. A medida que continuaba ,las corrientes disminuían , la lluvia se terminaba , las nubes desaparecían y los rayos del sol , aparecían dando calma al mar inquieto que ahora movía las olas a manera de caricias al costado de la embarcación.

-Muy bien hecho Sirona, naciste para esto hija-la felicitó Eolo.-Puedes venir conmigo , veo que nada te retiene aquí, puedo darte paz y olvidarás tus dolorosas vivencias humanas.

Candy , se quedó asombrada.

-No estarás hablando en serio, padre.

- Por supuesto que habló en serio, nosotros no jugamos Sirona. Pero no te puedo obligar , eso lo debes decidir tú. Nunca estarás sola si deseas quedarte, sin embargo quiero que sepas que mi anhelo es que regreses conmigo , tu hogar te espera hija-susurró tiernamente Eolo.

Candy , bajó el rostro triste...Albert..-pensó-. Si no tenía el amor de él , de que valía vivir, nada tendría sentido, no había nadie por quien luchar, ni con quien compartir, pero por otro lado, no quería olvidar sus memorias humanas , prefería vivir con el dolor antes que olvidar cada momento junto a él…..

-Decido quedarme padre, aprenderé a convivir con este dolor. Yo..., no puedo irme , lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Hija, mi dulce Sirona, dado que has convivido tanto tiempo entre humanos , tu corazón comparte esos sentimientos. Pero voy a respetar tu decisión. Siempre que me llames te hablaré susurrando. Tu padre te ama. _Recuerda eso Sirona... _y con una suave caricia y un leve silbido Eolo desapareció.

Candy , tiritaba de frío, volvió a buscar a Eolo, pero observó que ya no estaba. Atinó a resguardarse con una manta para protegerse del frío, se sentía tan perdida sin el calor de su príncipe. Se sentía tan débil, ¿Qué hacer?- pensaba. Subió a cubierta, y se dejó caer mientras la luz del sol la calentaba…Pero su corazón roto y frío...necesitaba una cura imposible-..._"Albert"_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_***Sirona.- Diosa celta del mar y manantiales termales.**_

_***Nodens.- Dios celta asociado con la curación, el mar, el bosque.**_

_***Eolo.- Dios del principal del viento.**_

_***Nereo.- Uno de los Dioses del mar, predecesor de Poseidón, cuyas hijas poseían belleza.**_

_***Strabia.- Profetisa o vidente celta.**_

_*** Taranis o Taranus .-Dios celta del Trueno.**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS A :**_

**Paloma.-**Hola nena, no desesperes...ya aquí como veis , traigo otro capítulo. Besos

**P****atty A.- M**i querida amiga , que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.. no hagas hígado nena.. que ya mismo se arreglan.

**Rose G..- **Mi querida Rose, creo que Ponny tenia sus razones, un poco de suspenso no nos cae mal... un abrazo.

**MiluxD.-**Nena, un abrazo. Gracias por seguir mis historias.

**Sayuri.- **Cariño, no la agarremos contra Terry, es que a veces pasan esas cosas, simplemente él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde . Pensó que su pecosa lo iba a esperar siempre. Que mal, no?

**Sarah L.- **Oh nena, a veces los varones, son tan tercoss, ni que lo digas ! Y sí , ahora entiendo a las demás escritoras ,se enferman, se les malogra las laptops o PC,el trabajo se sobresatura o la inspiración se estanca. En mi caso , la enfermedad me atacó unos días, y ahora que ya no estoy de vacaciones, mi trabajo me quita un poco de tiempo pero hasta en sueños sigue la inspiración. Ufff, por suerte..jejeje . Pero dado que soy una apasionada de la lectura, estoy descubriendo el mundo de la escritura, solo espero sea de su agrado y este a la altura de sus expectativas, ya que es mi imaginación la que está trabajando. Un abrazo y gracias por preguntar.

**Gracias a ti también, mi querida lectora anónima.**

**Un abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet.**


	17. La espera!

**Capítulo 16:**

* * *

- ¡RAYOSSS!- exclamó Nodens consternado mientras se dejaba caer, a la entrada de una cueva.

Nada de lo que había planificado había salido como esperaba. No entendía como había acabado siendo rechazado y denigrado por una diosa, que olímpicamente prefería a un insignificante humano que a él , El Gran Nodens,Rey de los mares!_Imposible de imaginar!_

¡ No!, definitivamente eso no cuadraba en su razonamiento. Entender el raciocinio mortal estaba fuera de su alcance.

Siglos habían pasado y, el interactuar con los humanos continuamente había sido complicado, porque siempre conllevaban a mayores dificultades. Se había acostumbrado a que le temieran y adularan, a tener el control de la situación, a manejar a su antojo e influenciar en sus decisiones a los demás como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, Sirona, lo había atacado sin ninguna contemplación y lo había echado de su propio dominio derrotado. ¿Derrotado?

¡No! , no lo podía permitir. Esta humillación lo pagaría muy caro. Pero, herido como se encontraba, primero necesitaba curarse él mismo, y la ayuda de Alcione para llevar a cabo su plan, meditó.

Nodens, sonrió pensativo. Alcione, su gran amiga Alcione! La diosa que siempre estaba cerca, era la única que entendería su proceder. Hablaría con ella. Pronto.

-¿Alcione?... mi querida diosa eólica, sé que estás ahí… revélate ante mí.-ordenó Nodens.- Tu esencia la percibo a kilómetros- añadió.

El ulular cálido del viento se fue acercando en intensidad y el olor a jazmines inundó su derredor. Alcione, con la elegancia habitual de la reina de los vientos, hizo su aparición envuelta en una fina capa de lienzo de nube plateada. Era muy bella, su rostro resplandecía, y sus ojos se mostraban con el brío imponente y frío de la luna, sin embargo su cuerpo perfecto estaba bañado por la luz dorada del sol, haciéndola refulgir. Nodens, la contempló admirado. ¿Desde cuándo su pequeña amiga se veía deliciosamente hermosa?

Sé maldijo interiormente, sí no hubiera estado obsesionado por obtener el amor de Sirona, él podría estar disfrutando de las mieles y caricias de Alcione._ Concéntrate, se obligó a pensar,primero véngate de Sirona, luego vendrá la recompensa!"_

_-_Oh! Pero ¿qué es lo que ha pasado , Nodens? ¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida?- exclamó consternada Alcione.

- Alcione, querida- murmuró Nodens- es un gusto volver a verte. Esto- dijo, señalando la herida que en esos momentos estaba curando- es un regalo de tu hermanita Sirona ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿ Sirona te ha hecho eso? – Exclamó sorprendida Alcione- pero ¿ cómo? Que yo sepa ella no quería saber nada de nuestro cosmos.

- Oh , pero claro que no lo desea. Pero su amor hacia ese mortal, ha hecho que se vuelva contra nosotros.-expresó maliciosamente

-¿a que te refieres, Nodens?-replicó Alcione confundida- ¿ Le has hecho daño a su esposo?

- No, como crees. Yo quise hacer una buena obra. El muy infeliz , la ha desterrado de la isla. Yo…solo quise ser amable y traerla a nuestro mundo. Pero ella se molestó y me atacó sin más.

-No puede ser... yo lo hubiera notado , Nodens. Ella no sabe manejar sus dones aún.

-En eso te equivocas Alcione, mia. Eso es algo nato, no se necesita saber mucho . Además, Eolo , se tomó la molestia de ir en su ayuda. Qué ironía!. ¿Te imaginas ? Eolo que nunca se dignó a visitar a un mortal. ...Por eso necesito tu ayuda- suplicó falsamente Nodens.

- Entiendo- respondió afligida-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Nodens? No estarás pensando en...- la sola idea no le era indiferente, se dijo a sí misma,sin embargo...- Recuerda que mi padre, ha dado la orden de no hacerle daño, ni siquiera tocarla- se ha convertido en su favorita.- indicó resignada y celosa.

- Y eso ¿te molesta verdad?- le hablo provocándola al ver su rostro desanimado- Pero calma, aún podemos hacer algo. No es nada malo, te lo seguro. A pesar de lo que me haya hecho , Sirona necesita ayuda, y no la va a recibir de mi. Sin embargo…-dejó correr la frase Nodens

- Sin embargo ¿qué?- insistió Alcione curiosa.

-Sin embargo si fueras tú la que la convencieras...-hizo una pausa a propósito para observar su reacción.-.. no creo que ella objete tu ofrecimiento. Después de todo ella confía en ti. Eres su hermana,¿no?

- A donde quieres llegar, Nodens. Háblame claro y sin rodeos, por favor.- pidió Alcione.

- Oh , Alcione, créeme si te digo que solo deseo ayudarla. Si vieras en las condiciones que se encuentra, estoy seguro que también harías todo lo posible para calmar su dolor. Necesito que la distraigas, que la animes a visitar el reino marino. Debe interrelacionarse con nuestro mundo para que pueda superar su tragedia. Y eso también nos beneficiaría...

- Nodens, eso es peligroso, yo no la puedo obligar….

-Pero no necesitas hacerlo, inclusive la puedes acompañar. Te daré una poción para que puedas estar cómoda en inframar, y a su vez le darás una poción que la ayude a congelar la angustia de su corazón adolorido. No va a olvidar nada , solo se sentirá más tranquila .¿ves? no es nada ofensivo.- Prosiguió persuasivamente- Y de esa manera ella a través de ti , podrá confiar en mi.

-¿ A que te refieres a congelar su angustia? No veo como nos beneficiaría- dudó Alcione.

- Alcione- repuso serio Nodens- ¿Es que no lo ves? El estado de ánimo de Sirona influye en ambos reinos.- La vida marina, depende mucho de ella, no podemos arriesgarnos a alterar el orden. Y en cuanto a congelar su angustia, me refiero a que su dolor será llevadero, no necesita olvidar. Solo un poco de paz ¿ Crees que es mucho pedir, en beneficio de nuestro mundo?.

- No. ...tienes razón-admitió convencida Alcione.

-Perfecto ! Entonces cuento contigo Alcione.¿Verdad?

- Sí, lo haré. Ayudaré a mi hermana...Sin embargo , no veo en que me beneficia Nodens, aún no me lo has dicho.

- Alcione... querida. Yo sé cual es tu mayor deseo- contestó acariciando sus labios con su aliento- Y si me ayudas...

-Ya... veo- contestó Alcione ilusionada

- ¿Ves? Todos salimos ganando tesoro mío-añadió melosamente Nodens , acortando la distancia que los separaba para besar sus labios.

Sin embargo , internamente, Nodens ya visualizaba su victoria. _Oh, sí! Sirona iba a lamentar haberse burlado de él. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo disfrutaría ahondar su dolor . Le demostraría que de él nadie ,absolutamente nadie , se burlaba..._

* * *

Los rayos de sol estaban en su máximo esplendor. Las horas transcurrían lentas y tortuosas mientras las olas mecían suavemente la embarcación a la deriva. EL firmamento se expandía sin limite ajeno al dolor y agonía de la cual era partícipe la única ocupante del yate en esa zona marítima.

Candy había meditado en los últimos acontecimientos de las horas acaecidas. Había pasado de ser una mujer enamorada y feliz junto a su esposo, a una diosa solitaria y desterrada. _Que ironía del destino, se lamentó._

Sin embargo era consciente de que no podía seguir así. Tendría que tomar decisiones importantes. En esos instantes Candy se debatía entre regresar a la isla de Suilvach y enfrentar otra humillación , o aceptar su condición de desterrada e ir a Londres a rehacer su vida._¡ Qué complicada decisión!_

No iba a ser fácil aplacar esa dura agonía. La noche pasada, al haber salido de Suilvach , había dejado su corazón con el amor de su vida. Ahora ,ese vacío en su pecho , estaba lleno de dolor, amargura y desencanto.

Miró a su alrededor, había dado por hecho que por ser una diosa, debía tener un buen sistema de direccionamiento interno, cómo una brújula o un radar. Que equivocada había estado. No tenía la menor idea donde se encontraba. _¡Menuda diosa marina!_

Extendió su mano hacia el cielo y observó a su alrededor. A lo lejos podía visualizar con asombro una pequeña isla, la notaba perfectamente a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraba, por el momento sería mejor encallar ahí. Se tomaría un tiempo para explorar la belleza del lugar pero lo más importante es que le serviría para meditar correctamente sobre su futuro.

Encendió el yate y se direccionó al lugar. A medida que se acercaba , vislumbró una mágica y simbólica montaña que sobresalía a manera de un volcán revestida en la base de un espeso paisaje verdoso y el encuentro con el mar ofrecía una vista como una alfombra de luz y de tranquilidad. Con sus cocoteros inclinados hacia el mar, sus playas, sus cataratas, sus flores, la sombra ligera de la selva. Un mundo de arena blanca,de colinas amarilleadas y colinas verdosas. Una visión perfecta.

La arena era cálida , y el clima perfecto. Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró con añoranza.

Un viento cálido con fragancia de jazmines inundó sus sentidos. Candy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola.

-¿Alcione?-murmuró Candy.

- Mi querida hermana Sirona-saludó Alcione, acercándose a abrazarla.- He venido a visitarte.

- Gracias- repuso Candy – Es un alivio verte, por un momento pensé que Nodens , estaba de regreso.

-Oh, hermanita, lamento que te haya molestado esa noche del Grand Ceilich- y luego mirándola con extrañeza preguntó-…. Uhmm …¿porqué tan sola en esta isla?.

-Alcione,… he tenido ciertas complicaciones en Suilvach… las cosas…. No han salido como esperaba- admitió triste la rubia.

-Oh, linda, no estés afligida.- Y haciendo una pausa, continuó-Porqué mejor no te distraes conmigo, podemos visitar lugares cerca de aquí. No necesitas hablar si no deseas, pero no está bien que te encierres en ti misma.

- Oh, eso es lo más deseo- repuso resignada Candy-Tienes razón Alcione, pero ¿a dónde iríamos?

-Oh eso es realizable,¿ te gustaría conocer el fondo del mar? Hay muchas sirenas y tritones que estarán encantados de conocerte- y además los selkies han esperado por mucho tiempo para ver a la heredera del mar.

-No lo sé Alcione…..No podría ir sola- contestó Candy.

Alcione no pudo contener una carcajada.-Ja, ja,ja – ¿sola?, Sirona, lamento que hayas entendido mal, en ningún momento he dicho que vas a ir sola…. He conseguido una poción, que me ayudará a estar bajo el agua sin inconvenientes… ¿qué dices? ¿Te animas?

-Toda mi vida he querido ir mas allá de los arrecifes de coral , Alcione-contestó entusiasmada Candy- ¡Sí!…. Ahora que lo pienso…. Me encantaría ir…

-Pues ¿a qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- repusó Alcione

-¿Ahora?- preguntó sorprendida Candy- ¿No necesito una cola y aletas?

- Sirona, -río Alcione- jajaja, tu naturaleza de ninfa te permite ir bajo el agua sin necesidad alguna de que te transformes en un pez. Créeme , una vez que lo intentes descubrirás que es tan fácil como respirar en Tierra firme.

Candy hizo un movimiento de cabeza como dudando de las posibilidades, pero apoyándose en su lado divino en un impulso cogió la mano de su hermana y la llevó a sumergirse en el agua.

Alcione,apurada la llamó:

- Espera , Sirona! Aún debo tomar esta poción, recuerda que no soy como tú.

-Lo siento! –sonrío a modo de disculpa Candy- es que cuando me entusiasmo me vuelvo una atolondrada. Perdona.

-Oh, no importa, creo que es un impulso de familia jajaja.-Río divertida Alcione- Ahora ya estoy lista! Inframar! Allá vamos!

Esta vez fue Alcione quien sorprendió a Candy y con un ímpetu propio de ella , la dirigió bajo el agua .Alcione estaba confundida, no esperaba que su hermana fuera una persona tan dulce y humilde. Hasta le había pedido disculpas por una insignificancia! _Seguramente eran las costumbres humanas, pensó._ Ahora no estaba tan segura del plan de Nodens. Pero también era inevitable ver el profundo dolor que albergaba Sirona en su ser…._Oh ¿qué hacer?_ Decidió que primero disfrutarían el viaje y luego se armaría de valor para tomar la decisión adecuada.

Una vez bajo el mar , Candy entusiasmada se dio cuenta que podía nadar y respirar sin esfuerzo. La franja de arena se sumergía en el mar; un poco más allá el agua tomaba un color entre verde y azul tan lindo difícil de describir. Se sumergieron ás hay una franja verde oscuro, después otra entre anaranjada y carmelita, del color de la caoba: el arrecife de coral. El agua se sentía tan fresca, nada fría; y transparente como un cristal. Todo ahí era tan diferente, ni uno solo de los animales y las plantas eran siquiera parecidos a los que conocía en tierra. Observaba con emoción como flotaba sin esfuerzo alguno y, por supuesto, no podía caminar sobre el fondo. Se sentía como un ave volando y flotando. ¡Qué sensación más agradable! Bajo el mar, a esa profundidad todo se iba tornando tan azul. T_an azul como unos ojos que había dejado en Suilvach, pensó con tristeza la rubia._

Alcione y Candy pasaban sobre un pequeño prado de plantas con hojas en forma de cinta, que les recordaba el césped de los jardines. Se trata de un alga de hojas verdes y largas. Entra las hojas, o por encima de ellas, circulaban pececillos pequeños de color verdoso. Cuando se fueron acercando , Candy tuvo la impresión de que se alejarían rápido, o, de pronto, se zambullirían de nariz entre el tupido bosque en miniatura, desapareciendo de la vista como por encanto. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió. La aceptaban como una de ellos, pensó.

Al pasar el arrecife tuvieron la bienvenida de un grupo de curiosos: los tritones y selkies de la guardia real marina. Ellos habían sentido su presencia desde lejos gracias a su buen oído. Los selkies eran grises y nadaban a cierta distancia del fondo. Los tritones, con la apariencia mitad hombres y mitad pez, parecían de mármol crema y rojo, se acercaban muy pegados poniéndose casi al alcance de Candy. Las observaban con sus grandes ojos circulares, siempre abiertos al peligro.

Los selkies, como nadaban a ras del fondo, inclinaron el cuerpo a un costado para poder verlas mejor; mientras determinaban con mayor atención la naturaleza de tan extraña visita: ¿_Quiénes eran ellas?_

* * *

La tormenta arreciaba en la isla . Albert y Terrence se encontraban pasando cada minuto de esa angustiosa espera con Ponny.

Terrence a grandes rasgos había escuchado con cierta incredulidad las explicaciones tanto de la anciana como de Albert respecto a Candy. Simplemente digerir toda esa información era una cosa de locos. _Candy, hija de un dios. ...Increíble..._Pero conforme habían pasado los minutos , eso ya no importaba, se dijo. Ahora lo primordial era saber de su paradero y verla aunque sea una ultima vez.

A medida que pasaban los minutos ,las corrientes disminuían , la lluvia se terminaba , las nubes desaparecían y los rayos del sol , aparecían dando calma al mar inquieto que ahora movía las olas a manera de caricias a la orilla de la calma después de la tormenta también había llegado a la isla. Ponny, aunque no lo había querido reconocer estaba más tranquila . Realizando un tremendo suspiro, Ponny murmuró:

- ¡Al fin! Lo peor ha terminado….. Candy pudo lograrlo- dijo aliviada la anciana.

Al escuchar a la anciana pronunciar el nombre de su amada, Albert se levantó con prisa y dijo:

-Debo ir a su encuentro Ponny, no soporto más esta incertidumbre. Dime ¿donde la puedo encontrar?

Ponny entendiendo la ansiedad del rubio, sonrió y le dijo.

-La tormenta la ha llevado muy lejos, Albert. Ahora mismo la veo yendo hacia una de las islas de **Pentland Skerries**, una isla preciosa,llamada Little Skerry . No está habitada.

-Bien, voy a revisar el mapa y preparar las provisiones en el yate-respondió Albert.

-Voy contigo –añadió Terrence que hasta esos instantes había estado observando todo en calma.

-Gracias Terrence- replicó Albert- Pero esto… debo hacerlo solo. Sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda aquí en la isla. Por favor usa tus dotes de excelente anfitrión lo que resta del día y ve que los inversionistas tengan todo lo necesario hasta su todo lo que creas conveniente para tratar que el incidente bochornoso de anoche, sea olvidado.

- Bien-contestó el castaño – Sin embargo mantente en comunicación, aunque estoy seguro que Ponny podrá verlos, prefiero que puedas usar el teléfono, lo haría mas real... - se expresó Terry

Albert asintió ligeramente y volviendo el rostro hacia Ponny, le preguntó dudoso:

- ¿Crees que me perdone Ponny?. Después de lo mal que la traté...

-Hijo - no la visualizo en estos momentos , pero estoy segura que ella te ama, anímate hombre!- lo tranquilizó Ponny.

- Estaremos en contacto entonces Ponny. Y ... - estrechando la mano de Terrence se expresó- Gracias por todo Terrence, estoy en deuda contigo.

-No me debes nada Albert- replicó Terrence incómodo - solo tráela de regreso. Yo me haré cargo aquí.Ve!

Albert , sabía que a partir de ahí las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Llegar a esa isla le iba a tomar muchas horas .Llegaría al día siguiente si el tiempo le favorecía. Iba con una firme decisión: hacer todo lo imposible para lograr el perdón de su ía el error y las consecuencias de tan desagradable situación. Situación que él mismo había generado . Se embarcó decidido. El largo trayecto valía la pena ;sin embargo no podía evitar pensar...en ella, su amor , su ninfa preciosa.

_"¿Lograré tu perdón Candy?"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**_  
_

* * *

******Este capítulo es dedicado a :**

******MiluXD, G**racias nena por tan grandiosas ideas, sin tí aún estaría con un torbellino de ideas sin claridad y este capítulo no lo habría culminado!

**Lu de Andrew.**- Gracias por creer en mis dotes principiantes de has inspirado día a día con tus lecturas. Un abrazo nena. Algún día espero escribir un poco , como tú!.

* * *

Saludos a :

Rose Grandchester

Mayra Exitosa

Laila

Sayuri

Paolau2

Josie

Nadia M. de Andrew

Patty A

Paloma

Patty Castillo

Sarah Lisa

Gracias por seguirme en cada una de mis historias.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	18. Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 17**

El reino marino había impresionado a Candy….En el fondo del mar se hallaba situada una ciudad hermosa. El suelo era de arena blanca , donde crecían árboles y toda clase de plantas increíbles, cuyo movimiento se debía al vaivén de los paseantes. En el punto de mayor profundidad se alzaba un enorme palacio, a base de coral con terminaciones puntiagudas y techos de conchas marinas adornadas con perlas. Para su asombro, aunque no sabía que esperar de ese reino, cada habitante realizaba sus propias tareas.

Muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que la vida submarina no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la superficie. Se había sentido sorprendida, por la efusiva bienvenida de cada ser marino. La habían tratado con respeto y adoración. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Ser el centro de atención era algo que nunca le había gustado.

Observó con mucho agrado, como su hermana Alcione se encontraba cómoda en ese lugar. Sin embargo ella, a pesar de todas las actividades realizadas, no dejaba de tener una sensación extraña en su pecho que le hacía querer regresar a la superficie.

Pensar en Albert…le causaba una tortura increíble , un vacío inmenso, una oscuridad en plena luz…_Un día tendré que encontrarte en medio de esta oscuridad en la que te perdí Albert,pensó Candy, espero poder mirarte sin sentirme angustiada._

Alcione y Candy, habían explorado juntas la mayor parte de la ciudad. Libres sin ataduras, habían compartido juntas momentos felices. Momentos robados pensó para sí, momentos que eran imposibles de recuperar dado que después de muchos años ellas al fin se estaban conociendo.

Los "súbditos" como le había indicado Alcione, se habían desvivido en atenciones y regalos, con la intención de que Candy asumiera su lugar ahí. Se había celebrado una gran fiesta en su honor, y esperaban llevar a cabo el ritual de coronación.

No obstante, si su mente no le fallaba había pasado muchas horas en ese lugar. _Ya es momento de regresar,pensó Candy._

Con su elegancia habitual se levantó del asiento de mármol de coral y se dirigió hacia la pareja de anfitriones con quienes estaban conversando.

-Mi querido Midhes, Safira, que encanto haberlos conocido. Sin embargo, debo despedirme. Lamento no poder compartir más con ustedes, debo ir a la superficie pero regresaré pronto, se lo aseguro- concluyó Candy.

- Su majestad Sirona, no sabe cuan tristes nos hace no poder tener su presencia por más tiempo.- prounció Midhes-Entiendo que tiene un gran afecto a los humanos.-Puede volver cuando desee…después de todo es su reino.

-Gracias Midhes por comprender y, por favor despídeme de los demás. No soportaría ver sus rostros desilusionados al saber que debo irme tan pronto y no llevar a cabo la ceremonia que deseaban-Hasta pronto!

Alcione que no se esperaba una decisión tan abrupta , se despidió cortésmente y fue en pos de Candy.

- Sirona ¿qué haces? – pensé que estabas disfrutando – asumió Alcione.

- Sï , Alcione. Gracias. Sin embargo….. deseo regresar a la superficie.

-Entiendo –murmuró Alcione.-En ese caso…..-agregó dudando.

-¿Que sucede Alcione?-preguntó Candy al ver a su hermana intranquila.

Alcione había elegido. Si algo salía mal, Candy siempre tendría a Eolo para ayudarla; pero ella podría perder a Nodens si no hacía lo que le había pedido; después de haber esperado tanto tiempo que él se fijara en ella, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Quisiera tu ayuda Sirona…. Esto de estar bajo el agua …. La poción que tomé se está agotando en mi cuerpo…pero si bebes ésta otra poción… tendrás la fuerza necesaria para sacarnos a ambas a la superficie- mintió Alcione.

-¿Era eso?- preguntó sorprendida Candy- Bueno, porque no me lo dijiste antes.- Dame esa bebida entonces, yo también deseo ir rápido a la superficie-añadió sonriente.

Alcione, le entregó dudosa la botellita en sus manos y, Candy bebió sin titubeos la poción. Sonriente se dirigió a su hermana:

-Una vez que estemos arriba Alcione, aprenderé a hacer de esas pociones, pero más fuertes para cuando viajemos de nuevo juntas a Inframar, puedas estar todo el tiempo que desees. Me ha encantado compartir contigo y ….- Se detuvo abruptamente colocándose una mano en el pecho sorprendida por la sensación de mareo y una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, de pronto se volvió hacia Alcione.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?, preguntó Candy

- ¿No…. Lo recuerdas?-preguntó sorprendida Alcione.

-Sé que estaba hablando contigo, pero de pronto siento que estoy olvidando algo, como si hubiera tenido una carga muy fuerte y justo ahora mismo me siento ligera.¡Es magnífico!

Alcione, alarmada preguntó:

-¿Y, te acuerdas quien soy ? ¿y lo que me estabas diciendo antes?

-Uhmmm , oh sí , ya recuerdo. Tú eres mi hermana y ... estamos regresando a la superficie¿verdad? .Pero ¿porque vamos para allá, Alcione?-preguntó Candy sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que me pediste hace unos instantes , Sirona.- le contestó Alcione.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida Candy-Entonces sera mejor ir ¿no crees?

- Sí -contestó Alcione dudando del efecto de la poción- pero me ibas a llevar tú, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh?¿ De qué hablas Alcione?

- Olvídalo, creo que aún tengo fuerzas para ir hasta la superficie. ¡Así que vamos!- contestó intrigada Alcione.

-La que llegue última , cumplirá cualquier deseo de la que llegue primero- le retó Candy a su hermana

-Eh...- se quejó Alcione divertida.

Sin embargo, Candy ya se había dado a la carrera para ganar el reto. Sonriendo Alcione fue tras su hermana.

Y así fue como ambas iban emergiendo hacia la isla. Ninguna sabía lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, Albert se sentía, demasiado ansioso. Había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Ponny sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Candy. A su mente le venían un montón de posibilidades de las cuales no quería pensar detenidamente. No deseaba considerar que la había perdido. Había manejado sin cesar. Estaba muy cansado, el sueño asomaba ya a sus agotados ojos.

Una faz de color verde intenso, se asomó a su visión por el lado norte desde donde estaba su yate. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tomar sus binoculares y darse cuenta que se estaba acercando a tierra firme. Observó con mucha atención los alrededores y hubo algo que despertó su curiosidad. No podía distinguir muy bien que era, pero a medida que se iba acercando sus esperanzas volvieron a resurgir. Esa embarcación que estaban viendo sus ojos, era _El Flamingo, _su yate. Y si su yate estaba ahí, eso significaba que su amada ninfa se encontraba en ese zona.

A toda prisa, Albert dio máxima velocidad al motor logrando acercarse al yate. Detuvo el yate y se introdujo en la otra embarcación, para poder hallar a su esposa. Buscó en todos los lugares del yate, pero éste ya estaba vacío. Dirigió su mirada a la isla. Un lugar muy precioso, sin duda. Con ánimos renovados, sondeó un lugar donde colocar su yate para poder descender a la isla e ir en busca de su amada.

Al colocar sus pies descalzos sobre la arena blanca, la calidez del lugar lo envolvió. Buscó huellas o indicios de Candy , pero no encontró señal alguna. Se colocó su mochila a espaldas dispuesto a explorar el lugar cuando al costado de una frondosa palmera , escuchó carcajadas que provenian del ¿mar?

Albert giró sobre sus talones y la visión de dos mujeres que reían frescamente lo inundó. Asombrado , quedó impactado ante una rubia que al mirarlo había dejado de reir y lo miraba extrañamente.

Candy , había ganado la carrera hacia la isla, se sentía con ganas de reir y bromear con Alcione, pero al llegar a la isla sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Había un hombre en la arena y había volteado en dirección a ella , sintió una corriente inexplicable recorrerla cuando el la miró detenidamente y ella tampoco podía evitar observarlo._¡Era tan guapo!¿Sería acaso uno de los dioses?Ese hombre o dios, le generaba unas sensaciones inmensas de atracción.¿Quien era él? _

Albert , por su lado estaba anonadado, su esposa estaba bellísima!, sin embargo lo miraba de manera diferente, como si no lo conociera. Cómo si... Oh...pensó para sí...Un mal presentimiento inundó su mente...Pero se atrevió a decir:

-Candy , amor...

Candy ,enarcó una ceja extrañada._¿Quien era aquel increíble hombre? y ¿porque la había llamado Candy ..amor?. _

Candy no se movió.Frunció el ceño ligeramente y Albert sintió un nudo en su estómago al interpretar ese gesto como desprecio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro en silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por una risa maléfica.

- Los humanos son tan predecibles ¿no es cierto Sirona?- preguntó sarcásticamente Nodens.

Candy desvió la mirada de ese apuesto rubio y vio a Nodens parado despreocupadamente que la miraba expectante. Sin embargo , no se dejó amilanar .

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el rubio - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vaya ...sí que eres molesto-continuó el dios-Soy Nodens a propósito… ahora veo porqué Sirona te ha dejado. No soportaba tu mal carácter ¿eh? No la culpo… eres patético – culmino mirándolo con desprecio.

Albert, se quedó frio. Eso significaba que Sirona, su Candy , había caído en las redes de Nodens. Y era por eso que lo miraba de esa manera .Entonces su mente lo obligó a razonar. Si aquello era cierto, quería escucharla de sus propios labios. Mostrando una seguridad que no sentía Albert , le refutó:

-No lo creo Nodens. Sé cuanto te detesta mi esposa, creo que preferiría comer basura a estar contigo.-espetó Albert.

Candy , sorprendida por la respuesta del rubio y la despectiva mirada de Nodens, recordó una noche de tormenta y a Nodens tratando de seducirla. Lo odió en el instante.

Pero aquella frase había sacado de sus casillas a Nodens enfureciéndole y lanzando un sorpresivo golpe postró a Albert en la arena. Luego se acercó y alzándolo sin esfuerzo por el cuello lo miró con furia:

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves?-espetó iracundo- ¿No sabes quien soy? ¿Ni lo que soy capaz de hacer?... - Ahora probarás mi furia, simple mortal! – Apretó una mano con la intención de matar al Albert …cuando una luz dorada lo atacó por detrás, soltando a su víctima.

Nodens, sorprendido giró su cuerpo y observó que Sirona se disponía a lanzarse sobre él ante la mirada horrorizada de Alcione.

-¡Déjalo en paz Nodens!- ordenó decidida la rubia.

Candy actuó rápidamente y lanzó otro rayo, esta vez lo tenía paralizado con un haz de luz azulada.

-Nodens , se puede saber ¿ qué es lo que estás haciendo en mi isla?- gritó Candy .

Nodens inmóvil y asombrado por aquella pregunta observó a Candy. Ella estaba diferente .Lo miraba furiosa. Tal vez la poción no dio resultado, pensó.

- Sirona, así que otra vez eliges a un humano-le provocó Nodens.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. Aunque un poco confundida al no saber de qué hablaba ,seguía furiosa.

-Quiero que te vayas de esta isla Nodens. Estos son mis dominios, si regresas no dudaré en matarte. Y en cuanto a los mortales, no te atrevas a hacerles daño, sino recurriré a la fuerza de Taranis, Eolo y el mismo Poseidón y te enviaré al Inframundo.¿Entendido?

Nodens no replicó pero no dio señales de rendición, por cual Candy se vio obligada a repetir en un tono más amenazante.

-¿ENTENDIDO?

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, Nodens habló :

-Está bien, te doy mi palabra Sirona. - Y haciéndose un corte en forma de X en su hombro añadió- Esta es la señal, no romperé mi promesa . Sin embargo, me alegro que disfrutes tu regalo. Te lo mereces Sirona.

Candy lo soltó rápidamente y Nodens desapareció frustrado y con él, Alcione.

* * *

Albert yacía en la arena adolorido, tenía un corte a la altura del cuello y estaba sangrando. Candy al observar que estaba herido, se acercó a él con una grácil agilidad. Con delicadeza y ternura que ella no entendía rozó su piel , para determinar el daño de la herida y procedió a curarlo ,descubriendo que sus manos tenían la habilidad de sanar heridas.

Albert, al sentir sus suaves manos , sintió que estaba en paz. Ella estaba a su lado otra vez. Candy , su Candy estaba junto a él. Conmovido por aquella acción la miró a los ojos, pero se paralizó al no encontrar lo que esperaba. Eran unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero carentes de todo el amor con el que alguna vez lo habían mirado. Aquello lo desmoralizó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ?- preguntó Candy al rubio.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti-respondió sin dudar Albert.

- No fue nada señor...-Candy hizo una pausa al no recordar el nombre del guapo hombre acostado en la arena-Disculpe mis malos modales no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Sirona. Y usted¿ es?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA.

LIZVET


	19. Vulnerabilidad

**Capítulo 18**

Albert abrió los ojos impactado por esa noticia. Candy no sabía quien era él. Por eso lo miraba de aquella manera. Ahora entendía su actitud. Pero es que acaso, habría elegido olvidar sus experiencias humanas, se preguntó. Oh! Oh no. Aquello no era nada bueno.

-¿Señor?- volvió a preguntar la rubia- No me ha dicho su nombre...

-Albert. Albert Andley- contestó Albert con una voz apagada por la tristeza.

Candy lo miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de la evidente tristeza de ese hombre, que parecía completamente a sus anchas en aquel paraje solitario, como si de alguna manera formara parte del mar, de las rocas y de la hiriente luz del sol, y compartiera su misma naturaleza. O como si fuera la reencarnación de algún dios pagano...

Se detuvo ahí. Estaba dejándose llevar por su imaginación, se dijo, burlándose de sí misma. Lo miró a los ojos y pronunció tranquilamente:

-Bien... entonces ... su herida ya está sana. Puede volver a su yate y regresar a su civilización. No es seguro que se quede por aquí. Solo prométame que no le contará a ningún humano de este lugar o de mi existencia.-pidió con una voz suave.

Albert sonrió secamente,no iba a darse por vencido fácilmente.

-Tu nombre es Candy, no Sirona.-explicó Albert esperando ver en su rostro alguna reacción positiva.

-Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?- le preguntó sorprendida Candy.

-Tu nombre es Candy. Candy Andley. Eres... mi esposa.-

Candy se sorprendió de pronto con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Sentía un extraño temblor.

- ¿Estas de broma verdad?- contestó con una voz que ella misma no reconoció-. Si eso fuera cierto…estoy segura que lo recordaría.

Albert quiso alcanzar su mano pero ella fue demasiado rápida para alejarse de él. Él hizo un movimiento para acercarse, sin embargo ella alzó una mano y con un ademán lo detuvo.

Candy no podía quitar la vista de tan hermoso ser. Era más alto que la media y tenía una constitución magnífica, con hombros anchos y musculosos, caderas estrechas y piernas interminables. Solo llevaba puesto un par de pantalones vaqueros cortos y desgastados, que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

« ¿Qué demonios hago?», se preguntó Candy, poniéndose en pie con cuidado y retrocediendo. «Soy una mujer inteligente. Una diosa, me guío por el cerebro, no por la carne. Además, esa clase de atributos físicos me dejan fría. No estoy dispuesta a ser pasto de... un seductor de ninfas..». Suspiró irritada.

- No te acerques. No sé quién eres, ni porque me has dicho todas esas cosas. Pero estoy segura de que estás equivocado. No recuerdo haberte visto en toda mi vida. Mi nombre es Sirona y que yo sepa, no estoy casada.

Albert suspiró frustrado. Maldijo internamente, no había podido evitarlo más. Desde el instante en el que ella le había preguntado su nombre, una horrible presión en el pecho le había inundado.

La mujer que amaba, su ninfa adorada, no tenía conocimiento alguno de quien era él. Trató de calmarse, no debía dejarse llevar por la impotencia. Estaba siendo injusto, toda aquella situación de sus celos, habían sido el detonante de lo que ocurría en esos instantes. Tenía que recuperarla. _Pero ¿como?, se preguntó._

- Lo siento, Sr. Andley - expresó Candy con una mirada a modo de disculpa al rubio haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos- Yo, no sé si creer o no lo que me ha contado. Debo irme...en estos momentos, deseo estar sola.- indicó mientras se alejaba deprisa.

* * *

_**XXX**_

— No sé lo que me pasa, pero no me gusta —dijo para sí Candy, caminando más rápido.

Unos minutos después llegó a otra caleta y, mientras bajaba hacia la arena, comprobó con alivio que estaba desierta.

Se quedó de pie un momento, escuchando el silencio; luego extendió su cuerpo a la sombra de una roca y se quitó los pantalones cortos y la camiseta azul marino, dejando al descubierto el bikini esmeralda que llevaba debajo.

El mar le pareció un bálsamo refrescante contra su piel caliente. Avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, se deslizó suavemente y comenzó a nadar.

Por su mente pasó la idea de ir a Inframar, sin embargo descartó la idea rápidamente , se puso boca arriba y se quedó flotando, con los ojos cerrados se sentía completamente en paz.

Apoyó la cara sobre los brazos cruzados y se sintió completamente relajada, incluso un poco soñolienta.

«No hay nada que no pueda resolverse, si ese hombre dice la verdad , lo sabré», se dijo con satisfacción mientras se dormía.

Nunca sabría qué la despertó. Una extraña sensación de inquietud, un súbito escalofrío, como si una nube hubiera tapado el sol, penetró en su sueño placentero, rompiendo su hechizo.

Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos. Por un instante, el brillo excesivo del sol no le permitió ver nada. Luego, lentamente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola; de que había alguien tumbado en la arena junto a ella, a apenas unos centímetros. Alguien rubio y alto con pantalones cortos, que le sonreía.

A Candy le dieron ganas de gritar, pero los músculos de su garganta parecían súbitamente paralizados.

Cuando recuperó la voz, esta sonó débil y ronca.

—No te das por vencido, ¿eh?- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó directamente.

Él sonrió más ampliamente. Su boca, vio Candy, era firme, aunque su labio inferior tenía una traicionera curva sensual, y sus dientes eran muy blancos. Tenía una nariz recta, una belleza clásica, fuertemente acentuada por los pómulos, y ojos profundos del color del zafiro. También necesitaba un afeitado.

Albert no fue indiferente al escrutinio de su esposa, eso le complació.

- Es verdad todo lo que te he mencionado Candy. – Murmuró Albert mirándola con intensidad-Sin embargo debo reconocer que todo esto es culpa mía.

-No sé a qué se refiere, Sr. Andley- le respondió Candy intrigada.

-Te hice sufrir .Hice que te alejaras de mí. Te hice daño...

Candy no pudo contener una sonrisa y decir.

-¿Usted?-Eso sí que es nuevo- ¿cómo podrías hacerme daño?, si no eres más que ….

-No, Candy- le interrumpió el rubio exasperado-, no fue ese tipo de daño.- Y con una mirada que demostraba mil emociones , continuó-Tu y yo nos amamos Candy, pero cegado por mis celos me enfadé y aunque tú afirmaste amarme, cometí el error de no creerte y te pedí que salieras de mi vida...

-Vaya... sí que eres un cretino, ¿eh?-respondió con gesto sarcástico Candy- ... y ¿dices que soy tu esposa ?.

Candy se quedó mirando pensativamente ,y con un movimiento de cabeza, negó- pero no yo recuerdo nada de eso Sr. Andley, y como puede darse cuenta, no estoy sufriendo...¿ Ha terminado?

-—Por hoy he acabado. Es hora de comer —Albert se estiró hacia atrás y tomó una pequeña mochila.

Candy gruñó para sí. ¿Cómo diablos iba a librarse de él, se preguntó con rabia, sin ofender su hermosura griega? Era consciente de que la playa estaba aislada. Y de que estaban prácticamente desnudos. Lo último que debía hacer era provocarlo de alguna forma. Ese mortal, la confundía y la irritaba tanto.

—Queda mucho tiempo para que anochezca...—partió el pan de pita en dos y le tendió una mitad, usando la bolsa de papel como plato.

—No —dijo Candy—. Es muy amable, pero...

Él estiró el brazo y dejó el plato improvisado en una esquina de la blusa de Candy.

—Es solo un poco de comida que deseo compartir contigo, Candy. —sonaba como si expresara un simple interés amistoso.- No voy a morderte.

—Mi nombre es Sirona .Y no. No tengo hambre

Albert suspiró, ignorando la aclaración.

—Estás mintiendo otra vez, Candy.-Te conozco muy bien, amor mío. Ahora, come, y cuéntame algo sobre el mar. Luego, nadaremos. Y no me digas que no quieres nadar conmigo —asintió—porque diosa o no, también sé que deseas estar junto a mi.

Candy se sentó, muy rígida. Dijo, tranquila y fríamente:

— ¿Siempre eres tan mandón y arrogante? ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar, Andley, que tal vez no me apetezca pasarme la tarde con usted? ¿Qué tal vez prefiera estar sola?

—Sí —dijo él —. Pero eso cambiará en cuanto me conozcas mejor. Y una mujer joven y hermosa como tú no debería desear estar sola. Es una cosa que no quiero ni puedo permitirlo. Soy tu esposo , ya se que no me recuerdas , pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte ,Matia mou, Candy.

La pita contenía cordero asado. Su olor le hacía a Candy la boca agua. Lo miró.

—No me gustan los cumplidos gratuitos, Andley. —espetó Candy_. Ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas._

—Amor, sabes que eres hermosa. Siempre te lo he dicho. Y mi nombre es Albert —le sonrió—. Ahora, comete eso y confía en mí por favor. No me voy a dar por vencido hasta que recuerdes quien soy.

Pero eso, pensó Candy, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

A pesar de sus recelos, Candy pensó que era mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de Albert. Un gesto amistoso, se dijo, y luego podría irse.

Si es que él la dejaba, dijo una inquieta vocecilla en su cabeza. Candy había visto lo fuerte que era. Quizá pudiera desasirse de él,después de todo ella era una diosa. ¿pero de verdad creía que podría escapar de sus encantos?Ese hombre derribaba sus defensas. Diosa o no, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable ante él.

«Y todo por haberlo librado de morir», se reprendió a sí misma. Podía haberse quedado tranquilamente en las instalaciones de Inframar y nada de eso estaría pasando.

El cordero, asado con especias y acompañado de una ligera salsa de limón y pedacitos de olivas negras, estaba delicioso y se lo comió entero.

— ¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Albert cuando Candy se limpiaba los labios y los dedos con un pañuelo de papel.

— Buenísimo —admitió ella — . Has venido a menudo por aquí.

Él sonrió despacio, como si recordara algo.

—He tenido buenos momentos de aventuras.

—Mujeres, sin duda —se oyó decir Candy agriamente, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Observó que su expresión se endurecía y que apretaba repentinamente los labios. Por un instante, Candy sintió que la tensión crepitaba en el aire como electricidad viva, pero él se echó a reír.

- Con memoria o sin ella, no hay duda que eres celosa, princesa.

- Estas equivocado, Andley. Para sentir celos tendría que sentir algo por ti; y dado que te conozco hace unas horas, no lo veo posible.-aseguró con actitud fría Candy.

- Eres sutil, ninfa marina—le lanzó una larga y lenta mirada que la hizo sentirse desnuda—. Pero ésta aventura no está perfecta. Estoy seguro de que todavía se puede mejorar... con la ayuda adecuada.

—Me temo que tendrás que buscarte otra maestra, Andley. Yo no estoy disponible.

- Oh , tesoro mío , tan hermosa y esa boca tuya tan afilada. No sabes cuanto extrañaba eso- la provocó Albert- Voy a nadar, ven conmigo. Estaré esperando por ti.

Solo se oía el murmullo del mar y de la ligera brisa que estremecía las hojas plateadas de los cocoteros. Candy se sintió como si estuviese encerrada en un paisaje mudo y calinoso.

Al parecer, estaba metida en una trampa que ella misma se había fabricado. Y escabullirse como si de veras estuviera asustada tampoco parecía tener mucho sentido.

Sería mucho más digno quedarse donde estaba; tratar con frialdad y desdeñosa cortesía los intentos de acercamiento que hiciera Albert; y luego volver a _Inframar_, como ya lo había previsto.

Tal vez Albert necesitara aprender que, a pesar de su belleza y su carisma sexual, no todas las diosas eran presas fáciles.Y sin embargo ella había permitido que se les dispararan las hormonas , como una mortal más. ¡_Que lío!_

Y prácticamente Albert le había asegurado que podía confiar en el, que respetaría sus deseos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, ello lo creía.

Así que, se quedaría... un rato. Porque controlaba la situación.

Pero debería haber sabido que no podía escapar de esa intensidad sexual que los rodeaba, pensó con rabia.

Pero sí podía. Ella era Sirona, diosa del Mar .

Albert estaba nadando lejos de la playa. Veía su cabeza rubia entre el destello del mar. Solo tenía que ir hacia la playa, sumergirse a Inframar y olvidarse de ese mortal arrogante y hermoso...Sin embargo , Candy no tenía voluntad para irse de allí.

Cuando Albert regresó, la encontró tranquila y concentrada, y sin ganas de enzarzarse en más juegos verbales.

Tenía que mantener las distancias, se dijo Candy. Y la playa era lo bastante grande para los dos.

No lo oyó volver a la playa, porque se movía en silencio, pero de todas formas sintió su presencia. Candy se quedó de espaldas, con los ojos fijos en el infinito del mar azul, tenia que hacerle creer que no le afectaba su presencia.

Esperaba que él hiciera algún comentario acerca de su decisión de quedarse. Pero cuando pasaron los minutos y no dijo nada, Candy se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había equivocado.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo y vio con asombro que estaba tumbado sobre la arena, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido.

Se mordió el labio y volvió la vista al mar. Pero era inútil, pensó cinco minutos después. No podía concentrarse. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia del hombre tumbado a su lado.

Frunció el ceño y se puso a observarlo. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría. Al menos treinta, pensó. Probablemente, algunos más. No llevaba joyas: ninguna medalla, ni pendientes ni otros regalos de mujeres agradecidas. Solo un reloj de pulsera barato. Y llevaba un anillo de boda, aunque posiblemente eso no significaba nada.

—Bueno, ¿qué has decidido sobre mí?

Candy se sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró a Albert mirándola con una media sonrisa y aspecto soñoliento.

No tenía sentido mentir o disimular. Así que ella dijo llanamente:

—No le conozco lo suficiente para juzgarle.

Él alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Nada —Candy se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, es muy improbable que nos volvamos a ver. Será mejor que sigamos siendo extraños.

— ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? —su tono era curioso.

—Acabo de decirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me mirabas como si trataras de ver en mi corazón?

— ¿Eso hacía? —Candy se puso a mirar sus piernas —. No... No me he dado cuenta.

Él meneó la cabeza con reprobación.

—Candy, mentir siempre se te ha dado fatal, matia mou.

—Es la segunda vez que me llama así, Andley—dijo Candy, dándose cuenta con rabia de que le estaba costando irse de allí, porque le causaba una extraña decepción—. ¿Qué significa?

Él le acarició la mejilla fugazmente al apartarle un mechón de pelo. Dijo suavemente:

— Significa «ojos míos».

Apenas la había rozado, se repitió Candy por cuarta o quinta vez. No había nada por lo que enfadarse. No la había tocado los pechos, ni ninguna parte de su piel expuesta, como fácilmente podía haber hecho.

Todo el tiempo, ella había mantenido un distancia prudente. Había construido un muro invisible a su alrededor. Pero, con un gesto casual y fugaz, él había invadido su espacio más personal. Y Candy no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Oh, en su caricia no había habido nada abiertamente sexual; Candy no podía acusarlo de eso. Pero, cuando la había tocado, ella había sentido una comezón en el centro de su ser.

«Dios sabe qué habría hecho si realmente me hubiera abordado», se reprochó tristemente.

«Debía haberme ido en el momento en que me desperté y lo vi aquí», se dijo Candy con amargura. «Debía haberme comportado como una verdadera diosa y haberme mostrado ultrajada porque invadiera mi privacidad. Fin de la historia».

Y era eso lo que no podía aceptar, ni comprender. Esa súbita y peligrosa debilidad. Esa inesperada vulnerabilidad, meditó Candy, mientras observaba como Albert se preparaba para ingresar al bosque.

_** CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS BROMAS , SUS MENSAJES POR ESPERAR EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS :** MILUxD , Lu De Andrew y Lesli.

UN ABRAZO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES EN LA DISTANCIA.

**ROSE GRANDCHESTER, MAYRA EXITOSA, PATTY A., LAILA**

**JOSIE, PATTY CASTILLO, SARAH LISA, ISA RAN , NADIA M. DE ANDREW,**

**PAOLAU2,SAYURI,PALOMA. **

**SMILEYFAN, VIVIAN ARDLAY,ADAY , CHIDAMAMI, ,LISG**

**GELSIE, MARY ANDREW**

* * *

**LIZVET**


	20. Volviendo a Ti!

**Capítulo 19**

Nodens se encontraba irritado, otra vez sus planes habían sido frustrados. Había dado su palabra y no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era curar sus heridas y llevar esa experiencia nada agradable al baúl del olvido. Lo bueno de todo esto es que Alcione se encontraba con él.

-Nodens, espera- lo llamó Alcione.

-Que es lo que sucede alcione, mia .

Alcione lo miraba con desaprobación y enfado.

Me lo prometiste Nodens. Me lo prometiste , ¿recuerdas?- dijiste que solo ibas a aplacar el dolor de mi hermana y en vez de eso has borrado sus memorias humanas. ¿Cómo has podido? Me mentiste.- le reprochó indignada.

Un extraño brillo en la mirada de Alcione hizo que Nodens, reaccionara. No había previsto que ella defendería a su hermana. Se encogió de hombros y se limitó a explicar.

- Yo, lo siento , Alcione mía. Se que te menti, pero esa poción solo es temporal. Tenia la esperanza de ejecutar mi venganza antes de que ella recobrara sus memorias. No contaba que ella tuviera arraigada de manera tan profunda la convivencia con los humanos y saliera en defensa de él. Deseaba que ella se enterase después de que yo había matado a su esposo y de esa manera podría tener mi venganza de su desprecio a cambio de su dolor.

Alcione estaba sin palabras. Esa confesión cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo. Había estado cegada por la impresionante belleza de ese dios, que no había visto su naturaleza egoísta y vengativa. Ahora el daño estaba hecho. Pobre Sirona, su hermana nada tenía que ver con el capricho de Nodens, siempre había estado celosa de ella, debido a que Nodens desde que la vio esa noche en la isla, la había preferido antes que a ella. Ella que había babeado descaradamente por él sin haber logrado llamar su atención en ninguna ocasión. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, solo había sido como medio de propinar una venganza infructuosa. Que estúpida había sido.

Sin embargo era el momento de ayudar a su hermana, no era justo lo que estaba pasando, el poco tiempo que había compartido con ella bajo el mar , se había dado cuenta que su naturaleza noble y sencilla, nada arrogante y ostentosa, la habían conmovido. Incluso había estado dispuesta a preparar una poción para que ella pudiera regresar al mar sin inconvenientes. Se sentía tan vil de haberla engañado, creyó que el amor de Nodens iba a ser suficiente, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que él no amaba a nadie más que a sí mismo y que solo se lo había hecho creer a ella para conseguir sus fines.

- Entonces, temporal has dicho ¿eh?- murmuró la diosa eólica-¿ y cómo se revertirá la poción, Nodens?

-Con el tiempo Alcione mía, solo depende la fuerza de esos recuerdos, pueden pasar horas, días o años. Aunque pensándolo bien no le haría mal a ese mortal sufrir un poco dado el daño que le infligió a Sirona. -¿Pero porque te preocupa tanto?. Pensé que la detestabas. Estoy contigo al fin y al cabo como querías.

Alcione apretó los labios y dando un resoplido contestó:

-Oh Nodens, Nodens, siempre tan altivo y orgulloso. Eres muy hermoso por supuesto, sin embargo me he dado cuenta que para mí siempre serás como una estatua metálica, de esas que tienen los hombres en sus templos, bellas esculturas pero frías y sin corazón como tú.

Dicho esto, Alcione con un suave silbido desapareció.

* * *

El anochecer estaba llegando a la isla, Albert había sentido todo tipo de desasosiego desde que había llegado a la playa. Por una parte estaba tranquilo, su amada le había salvado la vida, aquello debía significar algo, sin embargo al ver el reflejo de sus hermosas esmeraldas tan dulces pero vacías de amor hacia él, un sentimiento de dolor indescriptible lo había inundado.

Pero lo que era increíble es que a pesar de la falta de memoria en ella, aún se sentía la fuerza de atracción entre ellos. Tal vez si le permitiera besarla, compartir una danza junto a ella…podría enamorarla otra vez y aunque no pudiera recuperar la memoria, llegara a amarlo.

Todas sus prioridades y perspectivas habían cambiado. Ya no le importaba sus responsabilidades de jefe del clan tanto como lo era ella ahora. Estaba consciente, de todo lo que arriesgaba, y no se sentía cómodo abandonar a tantas personas que dependían de él para proteger sus intereses. Pero no podría abandonarla y pretender que el tiempo curaría su dolor. Estar sin ella, no era una opción.

Si tan solo pudiera convencerla de que lo acompañase a la isla .Sin embargo ahora que ella había descubierto ser una diosa, sabía que no podía obligarla a nada, como el canalla que había sido la primera vez. Ahora era a él quien le tocaba doblegarse y no le importaba. Pero una duda asomó a su mente. ¿Y si ella ya no se encuentra en la isla y ha retornado al fondo del mar?

Con ese temor en mente, angustiado dispuso a arreglar sus pertenencias en la mochila, y se levantó con dirección a la playa donde la había visto por última vez.

Un suave silbido, con olor a jazmines inundó sus sentidos. Asombrado ante este hecho giró su rostro y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabellos morenos que le hacía señas de guardar silencio.

- No temas Albert, mi nombre es Alcione, hermana de Sirona.

Albert se encontraba receloso a su presencia, sin embargo no dio señales de moverse. Al observarlo detenidamente de abajo hacia arriba, Alcione con una suave sonrisa continuó:

-Ahora veo muy bien porque ella te eligió Albert, sin embargo mi visita es para ayudarte a recuperar a tu esposa.

Un gesto de incredulidad y el ceño fruncido, apareció en el rostro del rubio. Con desconfianza no disimulada y sin inmutarse le preguntó:

- Y ¿por qué habrías de ayudarla?, te vi muy bien cuando te fuiste con Nodens. ¿Como sé que no es una trampa para hacerle daño?

-Entiendo tu preocupación perfectamente Albert, pero Nodens no los molestará más. Tienes mi palabra, ahora estoy yo, mi padre y muchos dioses más en caso que él desee intentar algo en contra de ella o de ustedes. Pero Nodens no es tonto; sé que prefiere lamer su orgullo herido por unos mil años a encontrar la furia de nosotros.

En cuanto a mí, confieso que me vi cegada he hice una mala decisión, puesto que fui yo quien le entregó esa opción a Sirona que hizo que te olvidara. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de ese error y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme?,¿ Hay otra poción que revierta su pérdida de memoria?- replicó esperanzado.

- Puede que haya otra poción, pero Nodens no dará su brazo a torcer, lo conozco. Además esa pócima solo es de efecto temporal. Lo malo es que no sabemos de cuánto tiempo pueden ser horas ,días o tal vez más. Así que lo que puedes hacer es acercarte a ella de manera física dado que no le eres indiferente.

- Y no podrías decirle que no le estoy mintiendo, tal vez así al tratar de acercarme evite unas cuantas discusiones, es una diosa, pero sé muy bien cuan terca puede ser.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero no lo hará. Confío que la confusión y la atracción hacia ti sea tu salvaguarda. También confesaré mi error, a riesgo de que no quiera verme nunca más, pero es la manera correcta que debo afrontar a las consecuencias de mis actos. Así que ve tranquilo, que yo cumpliré mi promesa. Sin embargo debes prometerme a cambio que la amarás más que a tu propia vida y confiarás en ella. No me temblara la mano, si lo haces, y la arrancaré de tu lado para siempre si consigues herirla, así como ésta última vez.

-Puedes estar segura que jamás olvidaré esta pesadilla a causa de mis celos. Protegeré su corazón y la amaré como a nadie amaré alguna vez en mi vida. Sera la única dueña de mi ser y de mi alma.-aseguro con voz firme el rubio.

-Bien, entonces cumple tu promesa. Y todo irá bien. Hasta pronto Albert, confío que nos veremos por ahí, después de todo somos familia.

Albert, se quedó petrificado unos segundos antes de avanzar en busca de su amada. La esperanza hinchó su corazón.

* * *

Absorta en un mar de pensamientos, deseos y anhelos confusos, Candy miraba el atardecer, sentada sobre la arena blanca mientras las olas ondean hacia la orilla dejando espumas nacaradas ._Se preguntaba¿Quién soy realmente?¿Por qué no recuerdo nada más allá del ayer?¿Será que Albert Andley tiene razón , y soy su esposa?_

_Piensa ,Candy, trata de recordar, se dijo a sí misma ... _Candy cerró los ojos intentando encontrar explicación a sus recuerdos vacíos…Una tormenta , vientos perfumados a jazmín, mar, tritones,selkies,rayos, tormenta…Alcione, Nodens, Albert …Nada.

¿Es que a esto se resume mi vida? , se pregunta.¿ No soy amada o esperada por alguien? _…Pero si lo hay, -se contestó a sí misma- , solo tienes que averiguar si él no te está engañando._

Un dolor aprieta su corazón, y no puede evitar sentirse angustiada. _¿por qué siento esta angustia? se pregunta Candy , escapando de sus labios un sollozo._

Albert se encontraba cerca, contemplando en silencio la actitud serena de su amada. La ve mirar al horizonte y cerrar sus ojos como disfrutando de la brisa marina que acaricia su piel. De pronto un leve sollozo rompe el silencio, Albert se acerca más a ella y se da cuenta que se encuentra tan absorta que no percibe su presencia y sin embargo, su rostro muestra dolor, su pequeña está ¿llorando?

Preocupado, se acerca hacia ella y la rodea con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

-Candy, matia mou,¿ qué sucede princesa?

Candy no había podido evitar derramar lágrimas ante la soledad que la invadía, y cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, su angustia fue diluida por una voz llena de amor. Esos brazos fuertes que le daban un sentido inexplicable de seguridad, y ese pecho perfecto que al apoyar su rostro, le daban tanta paz. Una voz tan cálida y profunda que la hacían sentir en casa, su hogar.

-Candy, tesoro, dime que puedo hacer para que sonrías otra vez.-pidió Albert.

Candy se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y habló:

- Albert, dime que esto no es verdad. Dime que es un mal sueño. No puede ser que mi vida sea tan vacía…No sé quién soy, me siento tan perdida, Albert-sollozó.

-Preciosa, yo sé quién eres vida mía. Estoy seguro que pronto tendrás tus recuerdos otra vez. Y espero que cuando eso pase, puedas perdonarme la horrible afrenta Candy que te hice pasar. Porque la verdad de todo es que si no lo haces, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, amor. Sé que te resulta difícil asimilar lo que te digo, pero una cosa no ha cambiado desde que te conocí. Te amo Candy y te amaré hasta el último aliento de vida que tenga…

Candy escuchaba emocionada, deseaba creer tan hermosas palabras pero la batalla de su mente con su corazón estaba emparejada. Se sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos sin embargo había tantas dudas por resolver.

El viento comenzó a arreciar, el olor a jazmines se hizo predominante y una voz conocida se escuchó en el silencio del atardecer.

- Él dice la verdad, Sirona. Debes creerle.

Candy al escuchar la voz de su hermana se soltó de los brazos que la confortaban.

- ¿Alcione? ¿Qué haces aquí? -a qué verdad te refieres hermana.

Alcione temerosa, habló quedamente.

- Sirona,hermana te quiero mucho. Te pido perdón por toda esta confusión que agobia tu alma. Sin embargo Albert, dice la verdad. Es tu esposo. Yo estuve en tu boda hermana.

Candy asombrada frunció el ceño y demandó:

-Alcione,¿ porqué me pides perdón?. Que tienes que ver en esta situación. Si lo sabes, por favor no omitas nada y cuéntame.

Es ahora o nunca, se animó Alcione. Así que caminando sigilosamente se acercó a su hermana, la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Debes saber que eres la hermana que quiero, y que me arrepiento de cada una de mis decisiones que llevaron a la perdida de tu memoria. No vi mas allá de mi egoísmo, y por lo tanto las consecuencias de mis actos. Sin embargo, yo soy la responsable de la perdida de tus memorias humanas porque te di una poción pensando que ibas a calmar el dolor que llevabas cuando saliste de la isla de Suilvach. Aunque en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo era ganarme el favor de Nodens. Simplemente no pensé, me dejé llevar por los celos. Nodens me atraía, y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganarme su cariño. Que equivocada estaba. Nodens es el ser más egoísta y destructivo que he conocido.

Cuando fuimos a Inframar , fui viendo cada una de tus cualidades y me debatí en la indecisión de a quien caer en gracia, después de todo Eolo podría ayudarte cada vez que lo pidieras, y mi egoísmo tomo parte decisiva al final...

Yo comprendo que esta confesión lo cambia todo, pero debes creerme. Ese hombre que está aquí, ha dejado todas sus responsabilidades por estar al lado de la mujer que ama. No es perfecto. Nadie lo es. Por eso espero que aunque no me perdones, puedas perdonarlo a él . Si no lo haces te sentirás siempre desdichada,Sirona.

Candy no sabía que pensar. Una confesión de semejante magnitud lo cambiaba todo. Sacudió su cabeza incrédula y a la vez atónita.

-Tienes razón Alcione- afirmó Candy con una voz decepcionada- Lo que acabas de contarme cambia todo. Necesito que te vayas. Eres mi hermana y también te quiero, pero ahora mismo no tengo ninguna razón para darte mi perdón. Yo no voy a guardar rencor, es solo que esta traición no la esperaba de mi propia hermana, mi sangre.

Alcione mostró un gesto de dolor ante su rechazo, sin embargo musitó resignada:

-Entiendo Sirona. Has reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Me despido hermana, espero poder conocer a mis sobrinos. Aunque no me veas, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti…..debo añadir que tu nombre humano es Candy. Hasta pronto.

Candy se quedó observando a la bruma que desaparecía perfumada silbando una melodía triste. Reflexivamente alzó el rostro y observó el cielo. Una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Estoy aquí contigo, Candy.

Le tendió la mano y, en silencio, ella se levantó y lo siguió. Sintió los brazos de Albert en torno a su cuerpo, apretándola contra él. Y ella, rendida, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su firme cintura y descansó la mejilla contra su pecho mientras se movían despacio mientras él tarareaba una melodía.

Candy en brazos de Albert parecía moverse en perfecta armonía, como si fuera parte de él. Podía haber sido un sueño, si ella no hubiera sido tan consciente de la realidad física de su cercanía.

Candy temblaba por dentro. Sentía que estaba desnuda en sus brazos. Y Albert estaba tan excitado como ella.

— ¿Tú también lo sientes, cielo mío? ¿Esta necesidad que sentimos el uno por el otro? —le susurró Albert al oído.

Candy se apartó y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas al encontrar el brillo azulado de sus ojos. Dijo entrecortadamente:

-Yo….No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Lo quiero todo, matia mou —había una extraña aspereza en su voz .—hizo una pausa—. Pero puedo esperar. Ahora será mejor te acompañe al yate y descanses. Vendré por ti en la mañana.

Candy había ido directamente al camarote del yate , y se había arrojado sobre la cama de su habitación, mirando al techo

Había un vasto y doloroso vacío en su interior Una nada terrible y estremecedora. Pensó «Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué he hecho?»

La cara de Albert parecía flotar sobre ella y cerró los ojos para no verla Pero no podía engañar a sus otros sentidos tan fácilmente Le ardía la piel cuando recordaba la presión sensual del cuerpo de Albert sobre el suyo Le parecía respirar su olor Sentir el roce de sus labios sobre su carne.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido Estaba consumida por el deseo insatisfecho, sentía el cuerpo roto por un ansia física indescriptible.

Se agitó inquieta en la cama, tratando en vano de encontrar paz. Se levantó y salió al balcón, pero la sombra azulada de Little Skerry en el horizonte la hizo meterse dentro otra vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Candy no se levantó hasta el mediodía. El calor era intenso, pero ella se sentía helada de desilusión. Había estado tan ridículamente segura de que Albert estaría allí, esperándola.

¿Solo habían pasado unas horas?, se preguntó mientras estiraba la toalla en el mismo lugar. Le parecía que había transcurrido un año desde el día anterior.

Se quitó el pareo, la camiseta y las sandalias y corrió hacia el mar, agradeciendo su caricia fresca contra su piel abrasada.

Necesitaba desfogar sus emociones de alguna manera. Empezó a nadar arriba y abajo, como si hiciera largos en una piscina, hasta que sintió el estómago vacío y se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver.

En el yate Candy se puso un bikini negro y, encima un pareo con un estampado blanco y negro.

Apoyó el pie, encontró arena y guijarros, y comenzó a chapotear hacia la playa mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua del pelo.

Vio a Albert en el relumbre del sol, de pie y quieto al borde del mar. Las olas se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies desnudos. Candy siguió en su dirección y cuando llegó hasta él, la envolvió y estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella alzó la cara en silencio y por primera vez experimentó el ansia de la boca de Albert sobre la suya.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad, como si, después de saborearse por primera vez, no se cansaran el uno del otro. Albert no la besó con suavidad, ni ella quería que lo hiciera. Lamió y mordió la boca de Candy como si quisiera absorberla en su ser. Ella abrió los labios y, sintiendo que la lengua imperiosa de Albert se hundía en su boca, se la ofreció sin reservas.

El sol, el mar y la arena blanca parecían ejecutar una danza vertiginosa a su alrededor, y Candy alzó las manos para agarrarse a los hombros desnudos de Albert, pues temblaba y le flaqueaban las piernas.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarse, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la playa. La tumbó sobre una toalla grande que había extendido a la sombra de unas rocas, y se acostó a su lado, buscando otra vez su boca, acariciando su pelo mojado.

Ella se abandonó. Se sentía como si estuviera ebria, o como si hubiera entrado en otra dimensión.

Le acarició la espalda mientras él le besaba la curva de la garganta y seguía hacia abajo.

Su lengua encontró el valle entre los pechos de Candy y ella gimió, arqueando el cuerpo involuntariamente, con los pezones duros de excitación bajo la tela mojada.

Albert lamió la suave carne que sobresalía de los bordes del bikini, mientras con una mano seguía diestramente el delicado contorno de sus caderas, sin ocultar sus intenciones.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró, como esperando alguna señal.

Mirándolo, Candy se desató el lazo de la parte de arriba del bikini y luego desabrochó el cierre para soltar del todo la pequeña prenda. Albert bajó la cabeza y, con gran precisión, le quitó el bikini con los dientes. Lo dejó a un lado y se inclinó sobre los pechos desnudos de Candy, prestándoles un lento y minucioso homenaje, amoldando sus labios a su suave plenitud. Al sentir el roce de su lengua en los pezones erectos, a Candy se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y deseo.

La boca de Albert se cerró sobre cada uno de los pezones, lamiéndolos suave y sutilmente. Con los ojos cerrados, Candy se entregó al placer y sintió que sus últimas inhibiciones se desvanecían.

‑¿Te gusta esto, pequeña mía? ‑‑rió sobre su piel.

‑Oh, Dios, tú debes saberlo... ‑gimió Candy.

‑Sí ‑declaró él, satisfecho‑. Ahora lo sé ‑empezó a besarla de nuevo, excitándola de manera inexorable‑. Tócame, princesa ‑le pidió con voz ronca‑. Necesito sentir tus manos en mí.

Ella le acunó la cara entre las manos y después lo sujetó de los hombros, arqueando el cuerpo mientras él la acariciaba en una lenta exploración, delineando el valle entre sus senos, su vientre, sus caderas. Por dondequiera que sus manos se movían, su boca las seguía saboreándola como si ella fuera un exquisito banquete preparado para su deleite.

Al mismo tiempo, Albert le acariciaba los muslos y rozaba el delicado montículo que guardaban. Su boca se deslizó por su cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose con minuciosa atención en cada curva, en cada concavidad.

Ella se daba cuenta vagamente de que, en algún momento, él se había quitado el bañador que llevaba, pero solo cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos en el centro caliente y palpitante de su feminidad, comprendió que ella también estaba desnuda.

Él la besó en la boca otra vez, mientras sus manos continuaban su suave juego erótico, arrastrando a Candy al borde de un abismo desconocido.

Cuando comenzó a jadear, ella sintió que Albert se movía, que la cubría con su cuerpo, que sus manos se deslizaban bajo ella para alzarla y poseerla.

Ya dentro de ella, la estrechó con fuerza por un momento, mientras sus labios la calmaban con suave sensualidad hasta que Candy se acostumbró a la máxima intimidad.

Después, todavía sin prisa, empezó a moverse con suavidad, incitándola a unirse a él, a formar un eco de los eternos ritmos de la pasión, tan desconocida para ella y no obstante tan familiar.

El placer empezó a extenderse lentamente en el interior de Candy, como una flor en primavera, incitándola a una respuesta más profunda. Se aferró a él clavándole los dedos en los hombros sudorosos y enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera a su ritmo. Todo su ser, mental y físico, ahora estaba concentrado con una fijeza casi maravillosa en el fluir de esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior.

Con cada poderoso movimiento de Albert, sentía que la llevaba más cerca de alguna meta sin nombre, pero alcanzable, impulsada sólo por el instinto, buscando a ciegas una suspensión del intenso torbellino de anhelo que él había creado en ella. De pronto vibraron todas sus terminales nerviosas. Con la respiración acelerada movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras su boca pronunciaba palabras de necesidad, de súplica.

‑Sí ‑la voz de él pareció llegarle desde una gran distancia‑. Sí, princesa, eres mía.

Candy sintió que se estremecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con un temblor dulce, ardiente; inefable, que se difundía y cobraba ímpetu apoderándose de ella, arrastrándola hacia una espiral de intenso deleite. Podía oír sus gemidos, su propia voz ronca como si fuera la de una desconocida, a medida que la espiral se intensificaba hasta hacerse casi insoportable, manteniéndola al borde de una sensación en la que jamás había soñado siquiera.

Entonces, cuando pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, que iba a morir, la espiral se rompió y ella quedó libre, con el cuerpo convulsionado por temblores tan poderosos como un terremoto y la mente destrozada por la exquisita liberación.

Mientras trataba de respirar y de recobrar la cordura, oyó que el ritmo de la respiración de Albert cambiaba a uno más apresurado. Vio cómo inclinaba de pronto la cabeza hacia atrás, con los músculos ‑del cuello tensos y una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Después sintió, como un fuego sedoso, la ardiente realidad de su clímax.

Ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos y los dos yacieron satisfechos; mientras sus estremecidos cuerpos‑ se calmaban.

Candy entonces lo vio todo. Los recuerdos se mezclaron en su ser y comenzaron a pasar por su memoria, Londres, Suilvach, Albert…Ponny, Annie, El Grand Ceilich, Inverness, Albert besándola, Albert haciéndola suya, Albert casándose con ella, Albert amándola, Albert….

Candy , se sentó arrodillada en la arena, emocionada, al fin sabía cual era su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-preguntó asombrado el rubio.

Candy le dio una mirada indescifrable y contenida , cargada de emociones.

-Soy Candy , verdad ¿Albert?

Albert dejo escapar un gemido.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo recordaste, princesa!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA YA SE ACERCA A SU FINAL... GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, POR SEGUIR EL ANIMO Y LA CONFIANZA EN ESTE FIC . A MEDIDA DE QUE SE DESARROLLABA LA TRAMA , ME VI EN LA NECESIDAD DE ENTRAR EN MAS DETALLES QUE PUDIERAN COMPLEMENTAR LAS LEYENDAS CELTAS CON LA LLEGADA DE CANDY A LA ISLA, POR LO CUAL LO QUE COMENZÓ CON UN PEQUEÑO MINIFIC SE HA IDO EXTENDIENDO A MAS CAPÍTULOS. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS E IDEAS. ESPERO QUE EL CARÁCTER ROMÁNTICO Y MÁGICO SE HAYA PODIDO COMPLEMENTAR ADECUADAMENTE. MI INSPIRACIÓN SON USTEDES.**

MUCHOS SALUDOS A :

NADIA M DE ANDREW.

PAOLAU2

PATTY A.

PATTY CASTILLO

LU DE ANDREW

MILUxD

SARAH LISA

JOSIE

AZULGEP

LADY SUSI

LAILA

LESLIE

CHIDAMAMI

* * *

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,**

**LIZVET.**


	21. Vientos de Cambio

**Capitulo 20**

Candy le dio una mirada indescifrable y contenida , cargada de emociones.

-Soy Candy , verdad ¿Albert?

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo recordaste, princesa!

Albert no dudó ni un solo instante y abrazó emocionado a su amada.

Candy se sentía aliviada. Finalmente habían regresado a sus recuerdos humanos, por fin estaba envuelta entre esos fuertes y macizos brazos cuyas sensaciones de seguridad, descontrol, pasión y calma nunca había podido controlar. Sin embargo así como vino la dicha, una ráfaga de tristeza y desazón inundó sus pensamientos y los peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Candy se dio cuenta que mientras ella se dejaba envolver por la ensoñación de lo vivido unos momentos atrás, la realidad era otra. Como un viaje en el tiempo todos los acontecimientos en su mente retrocedieron a la cena donde recordó haber discutido con Albert. Cerró los ojos luchando consigo misma. No entendía o no quería entender, no quería afrontar nuevamente las acusaciones injustas de su marido, no tenía fuerzas para discutir .Un solo pensamiento rondaba por su mente _Si Albert, me dijo que casarse conmigo era el peor error de su vida ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Será que ahora me cree?_

Albert se encontraba ajeno a la lucha interna de Candy, la observaba atento y con devoción mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el rostro hundido en su pecho y el calor de su cuerpo estaba envuelto entre sus brazos. Era tan suave, lo volvía loco sin control siempre había sido así desde el principio. La nívea piel, su sedoso cabello, esos labios carnosos que invitaban abiertamente ser besados, oh y un cuerpo que jamás se cansaría de explorar. La amaba y aún no se sobreponía de la impresión de haber estado a punto de perderla, alejó ese tipo de pensamiento. Estaba seguro que en algún momento ella iba a encontrar la manera de conversar sobre aquella desastrosa noche, y podían llamarlo cobarde, pero se sentía demasiado pávido y avergonzado de haber sido el causante de semejante desdicha.

De pronto sintió que el cuerpo de Candy iba adquiriendo una rigidez innecesaria. La ansiedad lo embargó y sus miedos salieron a flote _¿Lo perdonaría Candy o se iría de su vida?..._

- Candy, amor ¿Te encuentras bien princesa?- preguntó Albert ansiosamente.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, se encontraba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones internas y tan a gusto entre aquellos brazos, esa piel tan cálida que le hacía perder la razón. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que él había puesto antes en duda su amor.

- Sí, Albert, estoy muy bien- le contestó de manera pausada- Pero deseo hablar contigo ...

Albert asintió levemente creyendo que su peor temor se hacía realidad.

- Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto Albert, pero quiero preguntarte porque estás aquí…

- ¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio sorprendido- a ¿qué te refieres preciosa?

-Bueno… es que dejaste claro la última vez que no deseabas verme y no quisiste creer en mi palabra, sobre aquel… ya sabes…. Incidente

Albert cerró los ojos , como si de aquella manera los recuerdos pudieran esfumarse.

-Candy….

-Albert,¿ podrías decirme por favor?… necesito saberlo…

- Vine por ti, Ponny habló conmigo y Terrence también. Estaban preocupados por ti, mientras yo hacía el idiota…. Ni bien se calmó la tormenta, yo navegué unos días hasta encontrarte…

El semblante de Candy, cambió confundida, triste. Esperaba otro tipo de confesión. Miró hacia el cielo, las horas habían pasado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. El anochecer había llegado y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo.

-Candy…- la voz de su amado la sacó de sus pensamientos- Siempre te amaré. Ninguna otra mujer podrá ser la dueña de mi corazón como lo eres tú, créeme por favor.

-Albert…

-Perdóname amor, sé que te hice daño…Lo siento, no sé qué hacer o decir para que confíes en mi otra vez.

-Albert, será mejor que hablemos de esto luego. Yo …estoy confundida.

-¿Confundida?

- Si… la verdad no sé si creer o no… Me hiciste daño Albert y yo…no sé qué pensar o decidir. Así que desearía volver a la isla temprano al amanecer. Si no te importa deseo partir lo más pronto posible. ¿Por favor?

Albert, no hizo comentario alguno, solo se dedicó a afirmar positivamente con su rostro.

- Bien- prosiguió Candy- Será mejor que vaya a arreglar las cosas en el "Flamingo". Estaré lista al amanecer.

Miles de pensamientos sombríos flotaban en la noche. Un par de amantes que dormían separados, uno con esperanza y temor y, otro con miedo e intranquilidad. Sin saber qué es lo que les deparaba el futuro ambos se alistaron mentalmente, el alba dentro de poco haría gala de las luces propias del amanecer.

* * *

OOO

Era muy temprano, el viento rondaba de manera apacible y la brisa rodeaba las embarcaciones como el augurio de nuevos cambios en la zona.

Sin embargo a miles de millas, en la zona costera se encontraba un caballero pulcro y arreglado, fumando un puro en la terraza de la mansión con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

La preocupación de días anteriores no había llegado a su fin. No habían tenido noticias sobre el paradero del Jefe del Clan y de su esposa. Terrence se preguntaba que es lo que lo retenía allí en la isla. Después de todo su papel de anfitrión ya había concluido, los inversionistas habían quedado satisfechos con los eventos del fin de semana transcurrido.

La historia que se hizo correr era que el Jefe del Clan, había llevado de luna de miel a su preciosa esposa, lo cual no había supuesto sorpresa alguna. Muchos saludos y buenos deseos quedaron en torno a la felicidad de la pareja y las reuniones de negocios no se verían afectadas dado que las cláusulas ya se encontraban definidas.

Pero aquello no era la fuente de inquietud del castaño. La ansiedad y la angustia de saberla perdida , no saber nada más de ella, lo tenían cada vez más irritable. Aun cuando sabía que ella no iba a ser más ya de él. Que nunca más la tendría en sus brazos ni podría sentir la calidez de sus besos. Su alma tenía la necesidad de volverla ver y tener la sensación de paz que siempre había sentido junto a ella. Injurió en voz baja. Debía controlar sus pensamientos, debía irse sin mirar atrás , debía hacer mucho más que esperar como un tonto enamorado, debía proteger su corazón porque cuando ella volviera las miradas, sonrisas y caricias no serían dedicadas a él. No obstante, se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida. No tenía las fuerzas ni el control para alejarse de esa isla que parecía tan mágica e intrigante .

Ponny, por su lado no estaba calmada, por mucho que lo intentara no había podido localizarlos, y cuando por momentos tenía visiones, éstas la dejaban con un terrible dolor de cabeza que le hacían olvidar lo percibido. Frustrada y malhumorada se encontraba todos los días en sus aposentos tratando de concentrarse, consultando a sus amigos tratando de averiguar algún indicio que pudiera darle calma a su corazón viejo y angustiado. _¿Dónde estaban los selkies, cuando se los necesitaban?_

Las horas iban transcurriendo en calma, el buen tiempo había ayudado a que las embarcaciones partieran sin inconveniente alguno. Candy, había insistido en manejar el barco que la llevaría de regreso a la isla y que Albert se hiciera cargo de manejar su propia embarcación para ahorrar tiempo y lograr llegar con mayor rapidez.

A regañadientes, Albert había accedido añadiendo que se había vuelto muy mandona.

-Será que he tenido un buen maestro- había respondido una sonriente Candy.

Albert había girado los ojos en blanco, resignado y a la vez divertido.

Al anochecer, las embarcaciones fueron acercándose cada vez más a aquel puerto conocido. Todos los habitantes, los estaban esperando con un gran recibimiento, seguro alertados por Ponny, se dijo Albert .

Era un cuadro maravilloso, tanto calor humano, abrazos y vivas de regocijo. Albert suspiró notablemente aliviado. Había logrado regresar con su esposa a salvo. Aunque una duda asaltaba su mente y no deseaba pensar mucho en ello, no podía evitar recordar que ella no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde que habían iniciado el retorno, ni una mirada o sonrisa. La notó pensativa y taciturna todo el trayecto concentrada en el horizonte.

La cálida bienvenida a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía del viaje, ameritaba un agasajo en honor a su esposa. Así que luego de las coordinaciones respectivas, ni un alma se encontraba fuera de las instalaciones de la mansión donde se celebraba el retorno del Patriarca y su primera dama, después de su luna de miel.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente. Ella tenía su decisión tomada: Aunque se sentía superada por las emociones del momento, buscó con la mirada a una anciana que no había podido saludar debido a la multitud pero que estaba segura se encontraba allí. Cuando la ubicó, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría. Después de tanto tiempo Candy tenia cerca a su familia, a su sangre.

- Oh , Ponny, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le reprochó Candy.

-Mi querida niña, ya era suficiente que no creyeras en las leyendas…como para añadir que yo…

La anciana no pudo concluir la frase debido a que la emoción y las lágrimas habían quebrado su firme voz.

- Oh, Ponny, vamos no llores. No sabes lo encantada que estoy de saber que tengo a alguien de mi sangre , y quien mejor que tú.-la consoló Candy.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?- se oyó una voz varonil entrando en la conversación.

Asombrada, Candy no esperaba ver a esa persona que había significado tanto en su vida.

-¡Terry! Aún estas aquí.

- Eh pecosa, acaso no quieres que este aquí.-comentó con fingida indignación.

- No. Sabes que no es así. Es que pensé que te habías ido con los demás.

-Terry, ha hecho de anfitrión de la isla en su ausencia. - Intervino Ponny- Ha sido invaluable su ayuda.

- Oh vamos, Ponny, vas a lograr que me sonroje- bromeó Terry riendo.

Ponny dirigió una mirada a Candy.

-Hablaremos más tarde cariño. Debo entregar una ofrenda de gratitud. Que te diviertas querida. Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia el castaño a modo de despedida y añadió- Hasta pronto Terry. Cuídala por favor.

Extrañado ante la petición, Terry contestó sonriente:

- No te preocupes Ponny, Candy estará bien. Ella es fuerte, hasta es posible que me domine en una pulsa.

Candy, inspiró nerviosa , se sentía agotada pero no físicamente , sino mentalmente. Mirando fijamente el punto en el que la figura de Ponny desaparecía en la playa, volvió su rostro hacia Terry quien no dejaba de observarla emocionado.

-Pensé que te habías ido para siempre pecosa. No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti todo este tiempo.

-Terry-susurró Candy- Gracias, no tenías por qué preocuparte.

-Lo sé –admitió Terry- sin embargo no podía quedarme tranquilo mientras veía como ambos se sentían tan desdichados. Tenía que hacer algo… no me importó decirle la verdad aunque eso significase que te perdía otra vez…

-Terry…

-Calma Candy, yo sé muy bien que no me amas, pero deseo que seas feliz. Al menos uno de los dos lo será-comentó Terry con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-¡Oh ,Terry!- gimió Candy , lanzándose a los brazos de un asombrado Terry.

Mientras al otro lado del salón un rubio miraba la escena, tratando de controlar sus celos y no caer en provocaciones. Había sentido en carne propia el dolor de la desolación y la angustia. No caería en lo mismo otra vez. Candy aún no le había dirigido la palabra después de que ella recuperase la memoria y le dolía verla en brazos de otro , y más si había sido su prometido. Sin embargo no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Así con aquellos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió a atender a los invitados que demandaban su atención.

Candy se separó lentamente de Terry, quien se encontraba luchando con miles de sensaciones causadas al estrechar en sus brazos a su adorada rubia.

-Terry. Necesito tu ayuda.

Aquella voz sacó de sus cavilaciones al castaño.

- Por supuesto Candy.

- Terry...

* * *

La fiesta había terminado. Los habitantes contentos y agradecidos habían dejado la mansión, y el bullicio daba paso a un silencio absoluto mientras Albert se encontraba bebiendo de un whisky, meditando en lo acontecido días atrá con ansias el momento de llevar a su esposa a su alcoba y estrecharla junto a él.

-Albert, debemos hablar.

Esa dulce voz, le hizo girar el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Candy.

* * *

**_QUIERO AGRADECER A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON PRESENTE EN ESTA HISTORIA. A TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDARON CON SUS SALUDOS EN SUS REVIEWS Y MENSAJES. DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO._**

**_LA HISTORIA ENTRE ALBERT Y CANDY , AUN NO SE HA SELLADO. LA RECONCILIACIÓN TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR YA QUE LA VIDA DE AMBOS RUBIOS DARÁ UN GIRO INESPERADO , CUYA TRAMA SERÁ TRATADA EN OTRO FIC. _**

* * *

ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL , QUE CON SUS IDEAS Y OCURRENCIAS HA HECHO POSIBLE QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR UN POCO MAS: **MILUxD, ESTO VA PARA TI NENA.**

* * *

UN SALUDO EN LA DISTANCIA A :

**Laila.-** Nena eres genial, gracias por acompañarme desde el principio. Un abrazo

**Patty A.-** como siempre un gusto, nos seguimos conectando en las demas fics. Un abrazo.

**Sarah Lisa.**- Muchas gracias, por cada uno de tus comentarios que han alegrado mi día y me han animado a seguir con las historias. También te quiero nena. Un abrazo.

**Chidamami.-** Ha sido un gusto conocerte y saber que una historia alegra el día,también alegra mi corazón. Un abrazo.

**Paolau2-** Ha sido genial leer cada review tuyo. Muchas Gracias. Un abrazo.

**Nadia.**- no era mi intención crear un monstruo jejeje...pero estoy muy agradecida por el tiempo que has dedicado a leer cada una de mis historias. Un abrazo nena, se te quiere. Un abrazo.

**Sayuri.**- mi querida nena, Gracias por haberme acompañado desde el principio en mis otros fics. Se te extraña. Un abrazo.

**Lucero.-** Como siempre un gusto y no dudes en escribir. Un abrazo.

**Patty Castilo.** Gracias, gracias , gracias, por este y todos los reviews que me dejas en cada fic. Ha sido muy grato conocerte. Un abrazo.

**Rose Grandchester.-** Oh, nena. No sabes la alegría que me da saber que sigues mis historias, aún espero la culminación de la tuya. Un abrazo.

**azulgep.**- Muchas gracias por tus porras. Vale la pena soñar y lo hago con mucho cariño . Un abrazo.

**akirem.-** Vale nena, todas podemos soñar en ser como ella, total soñar no cuesta nada. Un abrazo.

**Lady Susi.**- Un abrazo nena, como siempre gracias por estar al pendiente . Estoy viendo la manera de adaptar tu pedido. Besos.

**EnakaT.-** Gracias y bienvenido(a) a este fic. Un abrazo.

**Josie.**- Nena, tus reviews me dejan sin aliento, quiero decir me dan muchas ideas, gracias mil. Un super Albertabrazo!

**Corner.-** Esta historia es una de mis bebés, que bueno que te haya encantado. Un gusto y bienvenido a este muro. Un abrazo.

**cerezza0977.-** No estaba en mis planes darle celos a nuestro rubio, pero una vez que me decidí , bueno el rumbo de esta historia se ha alargado de tal manera que aun faltan varios capítulos por escribir, en fin esa es otra historia. Un abrazo.

**Soadora.-** oh ,nena que bueno que esta historia te haya ayudado a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Te mereces lo mejor. Un abrazo.

**Estrella Andrew Andley.**- Es confortante y me anima a seguir con esta historia. Muchas gracias. Un abrazo.

**Mayra.-** Gracias por invitarme al foro , y apoyar cada una de mis historias. Eres un encanto . Un abrazo.

**Paloma.-** Gracias encanto, por tus porras y reviews. Un abrazo.

**Lu de Andrew.**- Nena, que puedo decir, más que gracias por haberme apoyado e inspirado en este corto tiempo. Para mí eres el ejemplo a seguir en lo que a escritora se refiere. Muchas gracias por tu amistad brindada. Un super y hermoso Albertdía!

**Isa Iran.-** Gracias, por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia. Saludos a Salinas, CA. de todo corazón. Un abrazo

**Sultana del Norte.-** Que gusto conocerte ..y no te preocupes. Thor no entra en esta historia mas que para acompañar a Sirona en regalar los rayos a las tormentas generadas por ella. Un abrazo nena para la chica mas hermosa de Monterrey.

**Elvi.-** Muchas gracias y bienvenida. Un abrazo.

**Claudia Medina.**- Nena... que puedo decir... no puedo controlar tus suplicios...jajaja pero muchas gracias por tu reviews. Bienvenida a mi muro. Un abrazo.

A cada una de las lectoras y amigas anónimas que siguen mis historias. Gracias de todo corazón.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA.

LIZVET


End file.
